Chizuru
by Felton Blackthorn
Summary: Draco perdera as estribeiras e arremessado aquela porcaria no mundo Muggle. Mas ele não sabia da verdade: o líquido que parecia inocente só traria confusão. E agora teriam, os quatro, que arcar com as conseqüências.HxD, UxA, parceria com Kaline Bogard
1. Ops

**Autores**: Felton Blackthorn e Kaline Bogard  
**Título**: Chizuru**  
Beta**: Samantha Tigger Blackthorn  
**Sinopse**: Ele havia perdido as estribeiras e arremessado aquela porcaria no mundo Muggle. E agora... teriam, os quatro, que arcar com as conseqüências.  
**Orientação**: yaoi**  
Classificação**:18 anos**  
Gênero**: um pouco de tudo**  
Observação**: Essa história nos pertence, mas Harry Potter e a banda the GazettE não.  
**Nota:** Presente de aniversário para Ifurita

**Chizuru  
Kaline e Felton**

**Capítulo I  
Ops...**

Harry Potter saiu da lareira batendo as cinzas da capa com uma das mãos. A outra segurava uma pequena e exótica garrafa de vidro. Os olhos verdes brilhavam de expectativa por trás dos óculos arredondados. Nos lábios, um sorriso cheio de dentes dava um ar empolgado ao bruxo.

– Draco? – foi logo chamando ansioso para mostrar o que conseguira.

– Potter. – a voz arrastada e arrogante do loiro foi ríspida o suficiente para deixar Harry na defensiva. Ele observou o marido parado próximo à lareira com os braços cruzados e os olhos cinzentos estreitados. Tudo em Malfoy gritava "encrenca".

– Aconteceu alguma coisa? – o Gryffindor perguntou ainda batendo as cinzas.

– Me diga você. – Draco respondeu mantendo o tom hostil.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa sim. – Harry sorriu feliz.

O gesto pareceu uma ofensa direta ao Slytherin. O loiro descruzou os braços e apertou os punhos com tanta força que chegaram a tremer. Os olhos lançavam chispas de raiva:

– Claro que aconteceu! – exclamou – O _meu_ marido beijou aquela insossa da Lavander!

A acusação pegou Harry de surpresa:

– Como você soube?– aquilo tinha acontecido há coisa de meia hora atrás, pouco tempo antes de ele entrar na lareira da loja no Beco Diagonal onde Lavander trabalhava e voltar para a casa que dividia com o marido.

– Como... Como eu soube? – o loiro esbravejou, perdendo a pose indiferente de sempre – MALDITO! NEM TENTA NEGAR?

– Negar? Calma, Draco. Eu só a beijei por isso... – exibiu a garrafa que levava nas mãos como se fosse o tesouro mais precioso da face da Terra.

– Firewhisky? Você a beijou porque bebeu demais?

– Não... – Harry tentou explicar, mas Draco simplesmente sacou a varinha do bolso da calça e apontou para o marido:

– Por mim isso pode ir para o quinto dos infernos!

Mal balançou a varinha realizando o feitiço silencioso e a garrafinha desapareceu das mãos do Garoto Que Venceu. A surpresa de Harry foi imensurável. O moreno ficou cinza, abriu e fechou os lábios algumas vezes sem conseguir pronunciar um som sequer.

– Aprenda a lição, Potter! – Draco provocou, incomodado com a reação apática.

– Dra... co... – sem forças, Harry foi sentar-se sobre o sofá de tom escuro – O que você fez?

– Não se faça de vítima. O traído aqui sou _eu_, caso não se lembre...

– Aquilo não era Firewhisky. – Harry revelou antes de cobrir o rosto com as mãos. Pela primeira vez em anos sentiu novamente aquela sensação de ter perdido algo extremamente importante.

– Claro que não era... – Draco desdenhou com o tom de voz arrastado. Então pareceu reconsiderar e, franzindo as sobrancelhas indagou: – Não era?

– Não. – Harry respondeu fraco. Parecia ter perdido o espírito Gryffindor diante do gesto impensado e vingativo de seu marido.

– E o que era então? – o loiro soou curioso – Hidromel?

– Não, Draco. Não era uma bebida. Era uma _poção_.

Cada vez mais curioso Malfoy aproximou-se do sofá e sentou-se ao lado do marido:

– Que poção? Porque precisa de poção, Harry? – a voz não tão arrogante deixou a preocupação vencer a curiosidade.

– Poção do Bom Parto. – foi a resposta simplória.

– Oh! – a preocupação foi varrida pra longe. Draco sorriu largo – Você conseguiu a Poção do Bom Parto?

– Consegui. – Harry olhou agudo para o outro – Até que _alguém_ a mandasse pro quinto dos infernos.

– Ah... – o loiro ficou cinza. O rosto já pálido pareceu quase azulado – Porque não me disse antes?

– Porque você não deu tempo, Draco! – finalmente o moreno explodiu – Lavander me conseguiu essa poção rara. Caso não se lembre estamos procurando já faz quase cinco anos!

– Eu lembro... – o Slytherin começou a sentir-se desolado.

– Ela me chamou no Beco Diagonal, porque a madrinha da irmã dela é uma das Damas de Avalon e lhe deu a poção de presente. Ela sabia que queríamos e passou pra mim, porque só funciona com homens.

– Mas porque tinha que beijá-la? – Malfoy soou ofendido.

– Por que eu fiquei feliz. Abracei ela e beijei _no rosto_. – apontou a própria bochecha.

– No rosto? Pensei que...

– Pensou errado. – Harry suspirou de desanimo e tristeza – Eu nunca beijaria outra pessoa que não fosse você. A não ser no rosto.

O loiro fechou os olhos e recostou-se no sofá. Pansy lhe enviara uma coruja, contando a notícia bombástica, mas não fornecera detalhes. "_Potter beijou a Lavander no Beco Diagonal!_" Era tudo que a mensagem dizia. Maldita Parkinson futriqueira!

– Tanto trabalho – Harry lamentou baixinho – E meu marido manda a chance de termos um filho pro quinto dos infernos...

Nesse momento Draco pigarregou chamando a atenção do moreno para si. Potter conhecia muito bem aquele som. Estreitou os olhos numa forma de demonstrar que era melhor o Slytherin dissesse logo o que o incomodava:

– Talvez... – Malfoy começou desconfortável – A Poção nem tenha ido tão longe...

– O que quer dizer, Draco?

O loiro mudou de posição:

– O feitiço que eu lancei... É um dos modernos. Ele manda o objeto para um local aleatório no mundo.

– Quer dizer que algum bruxo vai achar a poção que caçamos por cinco anos e ter o filho por nós. Ou pior: pode ser uma bruxa e aí não vai ter efeito, já que só funciona com homens...

Novamente Draco moveu-se como se tivesse formigas no acento:

– Talvez... Eu não tenha mandado para um lugar no mundo bruxo.

O Garoto Que Viveu ruminou a afirmação por alguns segundos:

– Draco Malfoy! Você mandou a Poção do Bom Parto para o Mundo Muggle? – cada silaba demonstrava a surpresa que acometeu Harry.

– Pensei que fosse Firewhisky. – Draco disse em sua defesa – Talvez uma garota Muggle a encontre. Talvez caia no mar.

– E talvez um rapaz Muggle a beba, engravide e cause o caos. Temos que encontrar isso antes que seja tarde. Você não pode desfazer o feitiço?

– Não. – afirmou começando a se alarmar – E se o Ministério descobrir estaremos encrencados.

Harry mordeu os lábios. Se o Ministério descobrisse estariam _muito_ mais do que encrencados. Teria que entrar em contato com Hermione e mexer alguns pauzinhos. Respirou fundo e perguntou-se como a vida podia mudar de perfeita para ferrada em tão pouco tempo...

**HxD - UxA**

Uruha lançou um olhar para a sacola plástica depositada no banco do carona do luxuoso carro. Não pode impedir o sorriso de adornar os lábios sensuais cobertos com uma camada discreta de gloss.

Sentia-se mais do que feliz. Estava indo para a casa de Yuu, seu parceiro de banda, gêmeo de instrumento musical. Iam comemorar um ano de...

Franzindo as sobrancelhas pensou no que tinham. Não eram exatamente comprometidos, não namoravam ou coisa assim. Mas se encontravam com certa regularidade, o sexo era esplêndido e os momentos que compartilhavam antes e depois do ato eram recheados de compreensão, carinho, gentileza.

– Então vamos comemorar um ano de... Eto... Melhores amigos íntimos.

Riu olhando novamente para a sacola. Comprara um número interessante de "brinquedinhos" para esquentar a noite entre eles. Acordara eufórico naquele domingo, com uma vontade de deixar seu lado sádico dominar a transa naquela festinha. E agora que anoitecia mal podia conter a animação.

Foi então que o letreiro de neon de uma loja de conveniências lhe chamou a atenção. Pensou que seria bom comprar um licor ou um champanhe para incrementar ainda mais as coisas entre eles.

Estacionou sem dificuldade e saltou do carro. O local estava vazio. Sem perder tempo foi admirando as bebidas expostas atrás do balcão. Logo uma delas lhe chamou a atenção:

– Boa noite. O que é aquilo? – apontou a garrafinha rústica, sem nenhum rótulo ou marca.

O atendente muito jovem parou de mascar o chiclete com a boca aberta e admirou a garrafa de forma surpresa. Era a primeira vez que via aquilo, não tinha reparado antes.

– É... – pensou rápido – Uma bebida importada. É novidade.

Não seria a primeira vez que o dono deixava coisas não catalogas ali por engano.

– Ah... – Uruha mordeu a parte de dentro das bochechas – É boa?

– Hai. – o garoto sorriu cheio de lábia – É destilada e envelhecida. Perfeita para noites especiais.

– Vou levar. – decidiu-se para alegria do funcionário. Uruha pagou e saiu apressado, sem ver que o garoto metia o dinheiro no bolso, ao invés de registrar a venda. O produto não tinha código de barras. Se não estava catalogado o dono não sentiria falta. Na sua cabeça era diferente de roubar.

Feliz, feliz o guitarrista loiro dirigiu direto para o apartamento do amante. Não precisou identificar-se na portaria: já tinha as chaves. Subiu direto para o apartamento. Assim que destrancou a porta anunciou-se:

– Yuu! Tadaima!

– Kou! Na cozinha! – a voz empolgada do moreno soou meio abafada.

– Hn! Não entre no quarto! Vou fazer uma surpresa! – gritou de volta.

– Okkei! – Yuu respondeu e Takashima pode mentalizar o sorriso nos lábios fartos.

Apressado, rumou para o quarto do mais velho. Porém, antes, deixou a garrafa da bebida exótica sobre a mesa da sala de jantar arrumada para dois:

– Comprei algo especial. – Uruha falou alto – Vamos esquentar a noite, Yuu chan! – sorriu safado. Então foi para o quarto e virou o conteúdo da sacola sobre o colchão. Seus itens preferidos eram as algemas e o chicote de seda. Brinquedinhos úteis.

– Já posso entrar? – o moreno perguntou alto do lado de fora.

– Pode, curioso! – não deixou de provocar.

Yuu não perdeu tempo. Abriu a porta e passou. Levava duas taças na mão, ambas com um líquido amarelado que Takashima supôs ser a bebida especial que trouxera. Mas não foi isso que chamou a atenção do loiro. Ele ficou sem fôlego ao admirar o dono da casa, vestido com um conjunto branco, muito bem assentado, destacando os fios de cabelo negro, ainda úmido pelo banho recém tomado, e os olhos escuros. O pierceng reluzia no nariz como um charme sensual. Os lábios fartos seduziam sem qualquer maquiagem, ao contrário dos olhos vivazes e contornados com lápis.

– Aoi... – o loiro engoliu em seco, completamente hipnotizado.

– A nós dois. – Shiroyama levou a própria taça aos lábios, seduzindo descaradamente o outro, tomando o resto da bebida num longo gole sem nunca desviar os olhos do mais jovem.

A primeira coisa que Uruha fez foi passar a mão pela cama e jogar todos os apetrechos longe. Em seguida levantou-se e aproximou-se do moreno tomando-o nos braços com uma urgência pouco comum.

– Uru? – Aoi estranhou o aperto. Fora tão precipitado que acabara derrubando as taças no chão. – Tudo bem?

O loiro sorriu. De repente todo aquele fogo puramente instintivo fora varrido de sua alma. Ele olhara seu amante e sentira uma ternura e um amor tão grande que temeu sufocar-se. Era um sentimento tão bonito e bom que Kouyou teve medo de maculá-lo com qualquer tipo de perversão. Por isso jogara os objetos eróticos fora.

Naquela noite não haveria jogos. Nada de sexo selvagem na busca única de prazer. Seria diferente. Seria _especial_.

– Faça amor comigo, Yuu... – Uruha sussurrou ao ouvido do moreno – Quero apenas isso... Apenas lhe fazer amor.

O guitarrista mais velho fechou os olhos e sorriu, balançando a cabeça. Esperara aquele pedido por todo o longo ano. Sonhara com o momento em que deixaria de ser somente o sexo, e o sentimento forte ainda não assumido venceria.

Continua...

**Notas por Kaline Bogard:**

1-Eu não gosto e não escrevo m-preg. Só aceitei essa loucura porque é um presente para Ifurita. E se a Nana conseguiu o enorme sacrifício de escrever uma TxSa, eu posso sobreviver a... Isso...

2-Vou fazer todo o possível para não surtar até o fim.

3-Ainda não to acreditando...

4-Presente de aniversário para Nana chan. Viu sua deusa demônio from hell. Só você pra me fazer escrever uma m-preg! Só de pensar me dá vontade de sentar no chão e chorar! Mas fora isso te desejo tudo de bom, muita saúde e coisas boas na sua vida! E muitas TxSa ou ShxSa pra mim! ^^/

5-Obrigadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Kika chan que fez a capa liiiinnnnddddaaaa! Valeu morango! Minha eterna gratidão!

**Notas por Felton Blackthorn:**

Esta fanfic é um presente para Ifurita. Eu a tirei no amigo secreto e não pude dar um presente legal. A todos que acompanham minhas outras fics, peço desculpas por tal falta de respeito, mas tem minha palavra que vou terminar a todas elas. Nessa fic, a parte do m-preg e de Harry Potter fica por minha conta. Reclamação é comigo. Mas estou fazendo o possível pra recuperar a velha forma e não fazer um estrago muito grande no fandom de the GazettE.

Agradeço a Sam, tigresa da minha vida, que aceitou betar isso.

**Notas da Samantha Tiger (A Beta):**

É claro que eu aceitei betar! Uma fic escrita pela minha Amada Mestra e pelo meu marido - O Tigrão, dois dos meus mais idolatrados escritores (momento fangirl), de dois fandoms que eu adoro e dos meus casais mais que favoritos? Só se eu fosse louca de recusar! Não liguem para essas notas "do contra" deles, imaginem... "Sobreviver a Isso", Kaline Drama Queen; "Estragar o Fandom GazettE", Felton O Teatral; esses dois se estranham mas são iguaizinhos, bem que minha avó dizia: Dois bicudos não se beijam. Tenho certeza que a filhota vai amar e que os leitores de ambos os fandoms vão se deliciar...


	2. Resumidamente, ferrou

**Autores**: Felton Blackthorn e Kaline Bogard  
**Título**: Chizuru**  
Beta**: Samantha Tigger Blackthorn  
**Sinopse**: Ele havia perdido as estribeiras e arremessado aquela porcaria no mundo Muggle. E agora... teriam, os quatro, que arcar com as conseqüências.  
**Orientação**: yaoi**  
Classificação**:18 anos**  
Gênero**: um pouco de tudo**  
Observação**: Essa história nos pertence, mas Harry Potter e a banda the GazettE não.  
**Nota:** Presente de aniversário para Ifurita

**Chizuru  
Kaline e Felton**

**Capítulo II  
Resumidamente, ferrou...**

_– Faça amor comigo, Yuu... – Uruha sussurrou ao ouvido do moreno – Quero apenas isso... Apenas lhe fazer amor._

_O guitarrista mais velho fechou os olhos e sorriu, balançando a cabeça. Esperara aquele pedido por todo o longo ano. Sonhara com o momento em que deixaria de ser somente o sexo, e o sentimento forte ainda não assumido venceria._

Aoi envolveu os ombros do mais novo, os dedos se embrenhando nos cabelos loiros, sentindo os beijos leves em seu pescoço, assim como o abraço apertado em sua cintura. Não conseguia segurar os leves gemidos que saíam de seus lábios, nem controlar os arrepios que despertavam o seu corpo para o que viria a seguir, embalados no sentimento forte que os consumia. A mordida naquele ponto entre o ombro e pescoço fazendo uma sensação forte atravessar sua coluna.

Puxou os cabelos dele, afastando a boca deliciosa de sua pele e a tomando num beijo intenso, deixando o que sentia se expressar com seus toques, seus beijos... Seus corpos se moviam juntos, guiados pelo loiro que agora deixava as mãos correrem por suas costas, levantando sua camiseta, deslizando as mãos pela pele nua, parando apenas ao lado da cama e retirando a peça pela sua cabeça, deixando-a aos seus pés. O olhar chocolate passou pelo seu corpo, parando em seu peito, fazendo os mamilos reagirem ao seu olhar antes de serem tomados pelos lábios cheios o fazendo gemer.

– Aaaaahhhhh... Kou... – Seus dedos seguraram os cabelos loiros com mais força, sentindo os dentes completarem a carícia, puxando-o levemente antes de passar para o outro. – N-não faz isso...

– Ssshhhhh... Deixa eu te tocar... – Sussurrou o loiro, sentando-se na cama e o puxando para si, o fazendo se sentar em seu colo, as pernas se apoiando no colchão, ladeando o quadril esguio, as mãos acarinhando seus quadris por cima da calça de malha branca.

– Você não quer me dominar...? – Perguntou levantando os braços, cruzando os pulsos no alto da cabeça, virando a cabeça para o lado e expondo o pescoço onde ainda se podia ver uma leve mancha amarelada, resquício de uma das ultimas sessões se sexo selvagem. – Não quer me... Huuummm... Marcar...?

– Hoje não... – Beijou o pescoço, descendo uma trilha de beijos pelo peito, os dedos puxando o cordão que prendia a calça no quadril, a outra mão deslizando do quadril para as nádegas, entrando por sob o elástico, logo sendo seguida pela outra. – Hoje eu quero só você, mais nada...

Aoi retirou-lhe as mãos de dentro de sua roupa e se levantou do colo dele, a calça larga e agora frouxa, caindo aos seus pés, ficando inteiramente nú e excitado diante dos olhos escuros, quentes e intensos. Subindo no colchão de gatinhas e se estendendo nele. Levantando os braços e segurando no espaldar da cama, ondulando o corpo sob o olhar fascinado do namorado. Que retirou a camiseta a jogando no chão, levantando-se em seguida e retirando o jeans junto com a roupa íntima, apoiando um joelho na borda da cama, olhando extasiado o corpo sobre ela.

– Eu sou todo seu... Vem... – Estendeu a mão o chamando para si.

E ele foi, engatinhando e se aproximando, ficando por cima do moreno, os joelhos pousando entre as pernas afastando as coxas, abaixando o tronco e apoiando nos cotovelos, beijando os lábios carnudos e os olhos fechados, o pescoço e o peito, lambendo todo o abdômen... As mãos segurando a cintura esbelta, mordiscando junto aos poucos pelos sentindo o quadril se contorcer sob seus lábios, roçando o nariz no membro rijo, ouvindo o gemido alto ao abocanhá-lo por inteiro.

– Aaaaahhhmmmm... Kouuuu... – O loiro se arrepiou todo, gemendo junto com ele, o membro preso na boca, sugando com desejo, com volúpia, os lábios deslizando num vai e vem lento e forte, a língua o pressionando contra o céu da boca. – Ahmmm... Ahmmm... Hnnn... – Aoi mordia os dedos, tentando silenciar os gemidos cada vez mais altos. – Hnn... Kou... Isso hummm mais... – Sussurrava ofegante.

Uruha apenas se sentia instigado a continuar, ouvindo os sons prazerosos que escapavam da boca do moreno, sentindo a tensão aumentando no corpo em seus braços, as mãos apertadas em seus cabelos como se ele estivesse tentando se conter, tentando permanecer por mais tempo naquela sensação de extremo prazer...

– Ahnnn... Kou pára... – Aoi puxava os cabelos loiros. – Pá-para... Pára... – Sentou-se puxando os cabelos loiros com mais força, levantando-lhe a cabeça e interrompendo o delicioso prazer que ele lhe proporcionava, beijando ardentemente a boca impregnada do seu próprio sabor.

Beijava-o com paixão, ainda sentindo as mãos dele em seu corpo, descendo uma das suas mãos pelo corpo dele, levando-a até ao membro rijo e pulsante que roçava no seu, o afagando, movendo-a sobre ele. Sentia a vibração dos gemidos dele durante o beijo. Deixou a boca e beijou o peito todo, tomando o mamilo rijo em sua boca, deleitando-se com o sabor inebriante de sua pele.

– Eu quero você... Que você me ame... – Estendeu a mão, buscando o pequeno tubo sob o travesseiro, levantando a tampa com o dedo e o espremendo sobre a mão que o segurava, espalhando o lubrificante, ouvindo os gemidos baixinhos junto do seu ouvido, os dentes pequenos mordendo sua orelha de leve. – Esperei tanto... Tanto por isso... – Deixou seu corpo cair no colchão, o trazendo consigo, as mãos o segurando suaves nas costas largas, sentindo o sexo intumescido pressionar o seu quando ele se deitou sobre si.

Os olhos de Kouyou mostravam uma imensidão de sentimentos, presos aos seus no momento que ele o penetrou. Aoi mordeu os lábios, represando o gemido dolorido na garganta, suas mãos o apertando nos ombros buscando apoio, seus olhos negros não se desviando dos chocolates que brilhavam na escuridão do quarto iluminados pela luz diáfana do abajur ao lado da cama, aguardando um gesto seu, uma palavra, um sinal...

Aoi não queria esperar, queria que ele se movesse, que o amasse intensamente como esperava há tanto tempo. Enlaçou os quadris dele, envolvendo-o com as pernas, impulsionando-se contra ele, permitindo que ele o tomasse de fato. Mesmo que isso ainda o incomodasse um pouco, ainda assim era delicioso. Sentiu-o os braços dele o envolvendo, a cabeça loira se acomodando junto ao seu pescoço, beijando a pele suada, antes de falar baixinho:

– Kouu... – A cabeça se erguendo um pouco e o olhando nos olhos antes de beijá-lo.

Ele o beijou, seu corpo finalmente o tomando, se movendo em seu interior, devagar e cadenciado, deixando que o ritmo deles se sincronizasse aos poucos, se aprofundando, a paixão e o amor sobrepujando qualquer pensamento racional, apenas o sentimento que os unia falando pelos seus corpos, pelos toques dos dedos, dos lábios, pelos sussurros carinhosos.

– Aaahhh... Yuu... – Kouyou gemeu, afogado em prazer, algo muito maior do que já tinha sentido antes, seus movimentos ficando mais fortes e fundos, os enlouquecendo lentamente.

– Aaahhhmmmm... – Gemeram juntos, se beijando mais uma vez, o abraço se apertando mais, os corpos profundamente entrelaçados.

E o ritmo e a emoção foram crescendo, a energia fluindo mais forte entre eles, o prazer aumentando mais e mais, os gemidos, os arquejos, as palavras carinhosas ficando mais altas se misturando aos gemidos e perdendo o nexo... Os corpos foram se retesando, os olhos buscando os do outro, no momento do ápice, as bocas se abrindo em um gemido uníssono, os corpos se movendo e se derretendo juntos em êxtase, um no outro... Até se aquietarem, finalmente, ofegantes e suados, os olhares fixos, as bocas se aproximando devagar, se beijando com todo carinho.

Os dois ficaram ali quietinhos, abraçados, enlaçados um no outro, as mãos deslizando na pele úmida numa carícia delicada, onde palavras não eram mais necessárias. O momento falava por si.

Kouyou se ergueu com cuidado, se retirando delicadamente de seu interior, deitando-se ao seu lado e o puxando para si, o envolvendo em seus braços, beijando os cabelos negros. O moreno se aconchegou no peito largo, puxando o lençol sobre eles, o braço possessivo na cintura do amado, adormecendo juntos.

**HxD - UxA**

– Espera, deixa eu ver se entendi bem. – Hermione massageou as têmporas antes de continuar falando – Lavander trouxe a Poção do Bom Parto, uma tão rara que eu nunca vi pessoalmente, e deu pra Harry. Daí o Malfoy fez o grande favor de usar um feitiço dos modernos e mandar pro mundo Muggle. É isso?

Draco cruzou os braços:

– É, Weasley. É isso.

A bruxa recostou-se na poltrona de alto espaldar e respirou muito fundo:

– Resumidamente, ferrou...

Harry segurou a exclamação de preocupação. Imaginara que a situação era ruim. Mas torcera para que a amiga de colégio pudesse ajudá-los. Desde a guerra contra Voldemort as leis de segurança no uso da magia estavam mais rigorosas. Temia pensar nas conseqüências do que tinham feito.

– Isso já sabemos, Weasley. – o loiro ergueu uma sobrancelha.

– Não fale comigo nesse tom, Malfoy. De momento posso pensar em dezoito artigos que vocês violaram. Com certeza tem mais, se procurar no Código de Conduta do Uso de Magia, na Constituição Federal da Magia e no Estatuto de Proteção a Seguridade Muggle.

Os bruxos se entreolharam.

– Mione... – Harry evitou pensar na encrenca.

A mulher voltou à posição inicial, cruzando as mãos sobre a mesa:

– Harry, uma poção dessas pode causar gravidez em um homem. Um homem Muggle. Essa é uma das violações mais graves cometidas contra os não bruxos. Você vai manipular o corpo dele e gerar uma nova vida. É muito grave. Se acontecer e forem acusados você pode ser expulso dos Aurors e Malfoy pode perder a licenciatura em Hogwarts. Além de ir a julgamento.

– Por isso temos que pegar a poção de volta logo, Hermione. Estamos agindo sobre suposições. Mas tem a chance de ninguém encontrar essa poção. Ou ela ir parar nas mãos de uma garota.

– Exato. – Weasley concordou – Como assessora do Ministro da Magia vou lhes dar uma concessão e permitir que usem Magia no mundo Muggle até que encontrem a poção.

– Eu sabia que podia contar com você! – Potter sorriu para a amiga de longa data.

– São pequenas as chances de cair logo na mão de um homem, mas pode acontecer. E mesmo que ele beba, quem garante que seja gay e se relacione com outro homem numa... – nesse ponto a bruxa corou – Posição que favoreça a gravidez?

Ao ouvir aquilo os rapazes relaxaram. Hermione tinha razão.

– Mas quanto antes encontrarmos, melhor. – o Garoto Que Venceu foi taxativo.

– Claro. Vou sugerir que procurem Snape. Ele tem prestado bons serviços como consultor do Ministério. Também soube que tem estudado Feitiços Modernos. Acho que Malfoy conseguiu despertar o interesse de muita gente trabalhando com isso... – olhou longamente para o loiro.

Draco sabia a que ela se referia. Um Malfoy nunca era visto com bons olhos. Não importava que a paz estivesse estabelecida, que o Lord das Trevas estivesse morto e todas as ameaças afastadas. Ele não estudava mais Arte das Trevas, dedicava-se aos Feitiços Modernos, criados há pouco tempo e, ainda assim, a sociedade olhava para ele com desconfiança. Quase medo.

Era frustrante. Ele simplesmente estudava com afinco e dava o seu melhor ao lecionar a nova matéria de Hogwarts, Feitiços Modernos.

– Seria ótimo, Mione. – a voz de Potter despertou Draco de seus devaneios pessimistas. Ele notou a garota em pé, dirigindo-se a lareira para chamar o ex-professor de Poções. – Temos chance de recuperar a Poção do Bom Parto, Draco. E poderemos usá-la.

O loiro sorriu fraco. Seria bom demais conseguir tudo isso. E o Slytherin sabia que o Destino não era tão legal assim...

– Snape? Tudo bem? – a garota cumprimentou o homem cujo rosto sombrio era exibido através das brasas da lareira.

– Weasley. O que quer? – Severus não parecia ter mudado nada. Nem fisicamente nem em sua personalidade singular. Apenas afastara-se do convívio social. Pouco se sabia de sua vida, a não ser que emprestava seus vastos conhecimentos sempre que o Ministério solicitava.

– Harry e Malfoy precisam de ajuda para localizar uma poção.

– Que usem um Orientador. – sugeriu o feitiço obvio logo de cara, desdenhando da ex-aluna que tinha fama de ser uma das mais inteligentes do Colégio de Magia.

Hermione rolou os olhos antes de dizer:

– Malfoy mandou a poção pro mundo Muggle. E usou um dos feitiços modernos.

O homem pareceu considerar por um segundo:

– Que poção?

– A do Bom Parto.

– Saia da frente, Weasley.

A assessora se afastou para que Severus pudesse passar pela lareira. Coisa que aconteceu três angustiantes minutos depois. Para o antipático professor de Poções querer sair de seu abrigo, a coisa era séria.

Snape atravessou a lareira e, sem se preocupar com as cinzas que suas vestes espalhavam pelo chão, avançou até a grande mesa de Hermione, onde os namorados ainda estavam sentados. Cumprimentou Malfoy com um gesto de cabeça e ignorou Potter completamente.

– Isso vai ajudar.

Afastou os objetos que estavam sobre a mesa para as bordas e abriu um mapa de tamanho considerável.

– Vai usar um Orientador, não é? – Draco analisava o mapa.

– Exato. Mas não através do Moderno.

– Então como vai fazer? – Mione se aproximou curiosa.

Ao invés de responder, Severus sacou a varinha e apontou para o mapa.

– _Maruat_. – sussurrou fazendo quatro pontos brilharem em vermelho no mapa. – São focos de magia, provavelmente emitidos por objetos perdidos entre os Muggle.

Hermione analisou os focos de luz:

– Não conhecia esse feitiço, Severus... – acusou de forma velada.

– Eu sei, Weasley. – o bruxo desdenhou – E pelo visto nenhum dos seus agentes de segurança conhece.

Tentando evitar que aquilo continuasse, pois seria perda de tempo, Harry apontou o mapa:

– Tem uma marca no Chile, duas no Irã e uma no Japão.

– Estão todos fora da área do Ministério inglês, Severus. Percebe? No território Muggle sob nossa jurisdição não existe magia sem controle.

– E por onde começamos? – Draco pareceu desanimado. Eram todos tão longe. Ir para o meio dos Muggle já era lamentável. Ter que se meter em culturas diferentes então...

– Vamos para o Japão. – Harry decidiu.

– Porque? – Draco estranhou.

O Garoto Que Venceu passou as mãos pelo cabelo bagunçado, uma das características que não perdera da adolescência.

– Por que é o país mais populoso dos três. Se a poção foi pra lá tem maiores chances de ser encontrada por alguém.

– Faz sentido. – Hermione aprovou.

– Esse feitiço pode ser mais exato, Severus? – Draco perguntou esperançoso.

– Claro. Tenho um Apanhador. Ele vai ajudar a localizar os focos de magia.

Os três ex-alunos balançaram a cabeça. Puderam até mesmo relaxar aliviados porque, no fim das contas, pareciam ter se preocupado a toa. Seria fácil achar a Poção.

– Obrigado. – Draco agradeceu.

– Vou buscá-lo. – o mais velho respondeu ignorando o agradecimento, sumindo pela lareira.

Harry suspirou. Logo estariam entre os Muggle. Fazia tantos anos que não ia pra lá... e sabia que Draco nunca tinha ido. Seria interessante levá-lo. Seu plano era muito simples: encontrar a poção e voltar pra casa sem prolongar o problema por mais tempo.

HxD - UxA

Draco abraçou o próprio corpo. A sensação de frio não tinha nada a ver com o clima e sim com a visão que preenchia os olhos cinzentos arregalados de surpresa, a tal ponto que mal se dava conta da ululante profusão de cores de Tokyo. Sua atenção estava centrada em um único objeto.

– Merda, Cicatriz. – resmungou.

Harry balançou a cabeça. O Apanhador em suas mãos brilhava cada vez mais fraco. E significava apenas uma coisa: o que quer que fosse o item mágico que estivera ali, já não estava mais. Fora levado.

– Eu sei, Draco. – o Gryffindor também levantou a cabeça, admirando a placa de neon. As luzes piscavam em tons berrantes de azul e vermelho. – Alguém por aí tem um péssimo senso de humor...

– Merda. – Malfoy repetiu enquanto olhava a placa uma última vez antes de desviar os olhos cinzentos para seu marido. – A Poção está nesse país. Temos que encontrá-la, Harry.

Moreno apertou os lábios e concordou silencioso. Não restava mais dúvidas. Não ao ler novamente o nome daquela loja de conveniência. "5th Hell". O Quinto Inferno.

Maldito humor negro.

Continua...

**Nota por Kaline Bogard:**

Nesse capítulo fiquei mais com a parte de the GazettE.

**Notas por Felton Blackthorn:**

Criar feitiços é algo que me impulsiona. Mas sinto que deixei muita coisa vaga e ao acaso. Aposto que é a falta de prática, por tanto tempo sem escrever nada. Espero não estar perdendo o jeito.

**Notas da Samantha Tiger (A Beta):**

Imagine Amor, quem foi rei jamais perde a majestade. Você não deixou nada vago, simplesmente está brincando com a curiosidade dos leitores, isso sim. Ainda bem que pararam de interferir um no trabalho do outro... Não é Amada? Viu como o trabalho rendeu? Vocês não perdem o jeito, continuam escrevendo maravilhosamente bem!

**_05/09/2010_**


	3. Só podia complicar

**Autores**: Felton Blackthorn e Kaline Bogard  
**Título**: Chizuru**  
Beta**: Samantha Tigger Blackthorn  
**Sinopse**: Ele havia perdido as estribeiras e arremessado aquela porcaria no mundo Muggle. E agora... teriam, os quatro, que arcar com as conseqüências.  
**Orientação**: yaoi**  
Classificação**:18 anos**  
Gênero**: um pouco de tudo**  
Observação**: Essa história nos pertence, mas Harry Potter e a banda the GazettE não.  
**Nota:** Presente de aniversário para Ifurita

**Chizuru  
Kaline e Felton**

**Capítulo III  
****Só podia complicar...**

Draco olhou longamente para a placa antes dar um sorrisinho torto:

– Pelo menos o quinto dos infernos não fica tão longe assim...

– Draco!

– O que foi Potter? Acertamos logo de cara, não? – o loiro perguntou arrogante, como se ele tivesse salvado o dia.

– Vamos fazer o seguinte: – Harry respirou fundo – Eu entro e você me espera aqui...

– Aqui? Sozinho? – Malfoy olhou em volta, parecendo dar se conta de onde estavam. Apesar de ser noite havia movimento e muita gente circulando pelas ruas.

– Vem comigo então. – o moreno consentiu – Mas deixe que eu resolvo tudo. Vamos fingir que procuramos algo.

– Isso é fácil. Não precisamos nem fingir. Como pretende descobrir pistas assim?

Potter tocou a fronte com o dedo indicador direito:

– Legilimência. Já sabemos que a poção não está mais aqui. Posso ler a mente dos funcionários e descobrir quem a levou.

– Até que enfim usou esse cabeção pra algo útil. – As respostas ácidas revelavam o quanto o loiro estava estressado. Não apenas pelas conseqüências de seu ato impensado, mas também pela perda de algo que desejava a muito tempo.

– Preparado? – os anos ensinaram ao Garoto Que Venceu sobre o perigo de rebater as tiradas maldosas do namorado. Aprendera a duras penas que era melhor ignorá-las.

– Hn. Vamos logo com isso.

Harry concordou com a cabeça e passou pela porta de vidro automática. Notou a organização da loja de conveniência, com tudo muito arrumado. Em seguida percebeu o rapaz atrás do caixa; com um manga nas mãos, mascando chiclete com a boca aberta.

O Slytherin entrou em seguida, prestando atenção em tudo. Nunca estivera em uma loja Muggle antes. Não pôde esconder que se impressionara com o que via: um mundo de objetos e coisas desconhecidas que a primeira vista pareciam interessantíssimas. Se tivesse tempo de ver tudo...

Mal teve esse pensamento e Harry seguiu para uma das prateleiras. Pegou um pote de lamen nas mãos e, enquanto fingia observar aquilo, concentrou-se nos pensamentos do rapaz que trabalhava no local.

Malfoy sentiu a levíssima alteração dos níveis de magia no lugar. Algo tão sutil que qualquer outro bruxo teria deixado passar sem perceber. Ele tinha a vantagem de estudar Feitiços Modernos, alguns tão apurados que exigiam destreza e treinamento exaustivos.

Depois de alguns segundos, Harry devolveu o pote e fez um sinal para Draco, indicando que deveriam ir embora. Tudo acontecera de forma rápida e silenciosa. O rapaz Muggle nem desconfiara de ter sido vítima de uma varredura mental mágica.

Na rua, Potter continuou avançando em direção à rua que dava acesso à estação de trem. A distância entre a Inglaterra era tão grande que tornava inviável o uso de Aparatação ou mesmo Chave de Portal. Entre os meios de transporte possíveis estavam a vassoura e o expresso. Optaram pelo último, mais demorado; porém infinitamente mais confortável.

– E então...? – Draco segurou sua curiosidade o máximo que conseguiu.

– Li a mente dele. A poção foi vendida a mais ou menos três horas atrás, para um cliente desconhecido. E esse vendedor roubou o dinheiro! – Harry soou meio indignado.

– O que? – o Slytherin ficou confuso.

– A poção não estava registrada. Então ele vendeu como se fosse um produto da loja e ficou com o lucro.

– Que azar! – Malfoy resmungou.

– Muito azar. Se o cara fosse honesto não teria vendido e nós a pegaríamos de volta.

– Três horas? – o loiro ficou desolado – Quais as chances de alguém ter bebido? Se um cara comprou temos dois terços das chances dele ser hetero. Meio terço dele ser gay. E o resto inclui as possibilidades dele estar solteiro e solitário... – Draco ia calculando as fórmulas de Aritmancia com precisão assustadora. Nada que impressionasse o Garoto Que Venceu, acostumado com as demonstrações do amante.

– Bem por aí. – Harry tinha um sorriso discreto nos lábios.

– O ideal é achar essa pessoa que comprou a poção e levá-la para um exame médico em St. Mungus. – a afirmação de Draco veio seguida de um suspiro.

– Hum... MacGonagal ainda é a diretora de Hogwarts. Talvez a gente possa falar com ela. Madame Pomfrey seria de muita ajuda...

Draco concordou:

– Tem razão! E St. Mungus ainda não precisa saber que talvez, e eu ponho muita ênfase no talvez, um Muggle possa estar... Você sabe.

– Vou falar com a diretora.

– E agora, Potter? Como vamos achar esse cara? Você tem algum plano?

Começaram a diminuir o passo dentro do beco. O local escuro era sinistro e estava vazio, cercado por dois altos prédios, um branco e o outro marrom. Um muro de tijolos a vista fechava a passagem. Para os Muggles era nada mais que um beco sem saída.

– Agora levo essas informações para o Departamento. Sou um Auror, lembra? Vou analisá-las na Penseira e pedir para Dean me ajudar. Vamos encontrar esse Muggle, Draco. Não se preocupe. – a voz firme e segura tentava passar determinação – Dean é especialista em encontrar bruxos desaparecidos. Ele pode usar a mesma técnica com Muggles. Pelo que ouvi falar é até mais fácil achar pessoas não-bruxas, que não podem se ocultar com magia.

– Isso eu já sei, Cicatriz. Não me preocupa que você o encontre ou não. Me preocupa que faça isso _a tempo_. – resmungou com um bico no exato momento em que atravessaram o muro falso do prédio marrom, passagem secreta para a estação mágica nipônica.

**HxD – UxA**

Uruha esticou-se na cama, ainda com os olhos fechados, tentando aproveitar mais daquela sensação de sonolência do pré despertar. Logo sentiu falta de algo... Abriu os olhos e percebeu que estava sozinho na grande cama de casal.

Ajeitou-se melhor, sentando-se encostado na cabeceira de madeira. A noite passada havia sido tão especial, tão mágica e única. Fora a primeira vez que fizeram amor com tamanha intensidade e profundidade de sentimentos. O que acontecera naquele quarto estava muito além de dois corpos se unindo em busca da satisfação carnal.

Yuu e ele tinham feito jus ao amor que sentiam um pelo outro: corpos, almas e corações. Durante instantes se tornaram, em essência, uma única pessoa. Um ser ligado pelo amor e no amor. Por aquele milésimo de segundo Uruha tivera um vislumbre do paraíso. E tal místico lugar era junto a Aoi, o homem que amava.

– Yuu... – O loiro sussurrou deslizando uma das mãos pela coberta macia. Quase podia sentir o calor do corpo do amante, sentir seu cheiro.

Como se atendesse ao chamado baixinho a porta se abriu e o moreno entrou no quarto, carregando uma super bandeja de café da manhã.

– Bom dia, Kou chan. – o sorriso que Shiroyama deu pareceu iluminar o quarto.

– Bom dia, Yuu. – Takashima tentou responder o sorriso a altura, observando enquanto o namorado sentava-se na cama com cuidado para não derrubar as guloseimas – Hum... Café da manhã ocidental? Adoro quando inova!

– Eu sei. – o guitarrista mais velho destampou o pequeno bule mostrando o café forte. Havia ainda creme e leite, biscoitos de maisena e torradas.

– Vamos comer¹. – sorriu.

Aoi pegou sua xícara e completou com café e um tanto de açúcar. Gostava de coisas bem doces, ao contrário do loiro, que tinha um limite muito curto para sobremesas. Às vezes Uruha se perguntava pra onde ia toda a glicose que Yuu ingeria.

– Ne... – Yuu começou entre um gole e outro, chamando atenção do loiro – Kai mandou um e-mail. Ele disse que a gravadora quer fazer um especial pra comemorar o lançamento do Shiver. A versão limitada já esgotou com duas semanas de pré-order.

Uruha sorriu feliz:

– Esgotamos outra vez?

– Hn. E a versão regular não fica atrás... O número de pedidos do exterior aumentou muito.

– Isso é empolgante. O reconhecimento que eu sempre sonhei... Você me entende, não é Yuu chan? Nossa música nos ligando a pessoas no mundo inteiro.

– Hn. E vai se preparando. Kai disse que quer lançar logo o Max Single pra gente fechar o álbum e começar a turnê nacional. Segundo ele o DIM Scene já esfriou nas prateleiras.

Nesse ponto Uruha fez um bico:

– Yutaka é um carrasco! Vamos ter que dar o sangue.

– Temos três meses. Não duvido nada que além dos PVs novos ele nos obrigue a um DVD.

– Kai aprendeu isso com a turma do Alice Nine. – a voz de Uruha tinha um quê de malicia – E o que vem depois? Um DVD da turnê...? Com extras do backstage, claro.

Yuu riu e largou a xícara vazia sobre a bandeja, ajeitando-se melhor na cama. Não era muito fã de refeições ocidentais. Achava que a comida japonesa sim era boa e alimentava bem, mas fazia qualquer sacrifício para agradar seu namorado.

– E o novo visual, photshoots, propagandas, programas de TV e rádio... Esse tipo de coisa...

O loiro passou um braço pelos ombros de Shiroyama e o puxou para abraçar apertado, fazendo-o se sentir um ursinho de pelúcia.

– Não se preocupe com o futuro distante. Vamos aproveitar o domingo de folga maravilhoso que temos. – abraçou Yuu com mais força, deixando-o sem ar – Quero ficar com você.

Yuu riu e concordou. Dali pra frente os momentos de folga seriam raros. Era melhor aproveitar cada um deles.

– Eu também quero isso.

Então Takashima se ajeitou na cama, de modo a poder beijar o moreno nos lábios, trocando um beijo profundo. Mal sabiam eles que no dia seguinte a vida de ambos sofreria uma interferência inesperada...

Continua...

¹ Ittadakimasu... *bico enorme*

**Notas por Kaline Bogard:**

Cafés da manhã na cama me irritam. Ainda mais quando são no Japão. Fato. Reformulei toda a cena do Aoi levando o "lanchinho" pro Kou. U.U

**Notas por Felton Blackthorn:**

Ela realmente reformulou. Em troca, a partir desse capítulo, tirei as palavras e exclamações em japonês. É mais justo pra quem não entende a língua (eu) Mas o caso dos "san" e "kun" e "chan" não vi necessidade de tirar.

**Notas por Samantha Tiger (A Beta):**

Dá pra vocês pararem com as birrinhas? Tem gente lendo, sabiam? – Olha pros leitores. Sorri. – Cada um faz a sua parte e pára de dar pitaco na criação do outro. Assim é mais justo com os leitores. Esses dois... ¬¬

**12/09/2010**


	4. Aproximação

**Autores**: Felton Blackthorn e Kaline Bogard  
**Título**: Chizuru**  
Beta**: Samantha Tigger Blackthorn  
**Sinopse**: Ele havia perdido as estribeiras e arremessado aquela porcaria no mundo Muggle. E agora... teriam, os quatro, que arcar com as conseqüências.  
**Orientação**: yaoi**  
Classificação**:18 anos**  
Gênero**: um pouco de tudo**  
Observação**: Essa história nos pertence, mas Harry Potter e a banda the GazettE não.  
**Nota:** Presente de aniversário para Ifurita

**Chizuru  
Kaline e Felton**

**Capítulo IV  
Aproximação**

– "Takashima Kouyou, vinte e nove anos completos. Perdeu o primeiro dente de lente aos seis anos e meio. Tem uma cicatriz no lado direito do quadril por causa de uma queda de bicicleta aos oito anos. Fez terapia aos nove para superar o medo de gatos e..." Potter, você pediu pro Thomas achar o Muggle ou escrever uma biografia?

Draco resmungou enquanto corria os olhos pelo enorme pergaminho amarelado que se desenrolava no chão por mais de dois metros de comprimento.

– Dean se empolgou um pouco. – Harry sorriu equilibrando dezenas de outros pergaminhos nos braços.

– "Recebeu uma declaração da veterana¹ aos dez anos." Não sei o que é pior: o exagero do Thomas ou a pedofilia dessa veterana...

– Pense pelo lado positivo: Dean achou o cara, fez resumos... Er... Biografias completas de Takashima e das pessoas mais próximas a ele. – Nesse ponto Draco olhou agudo para os pergaminhos que Harry segurava – Tá tudo aqui. E ainda nos deu amostras de cabelo dos integrantes dessa banda the GazettE.

– Você leu os relatórios? – O Slytherin voltou a analisar o pergaminho. Estavam parados na estação bruxa nipônica, na plataforma de embarque. Tinham acabado de descer do expresso e iam para o endereço marcado como sendo do loiro. Já sabiam que o tal Kouyou era guitarrista de uma banda de rock (ou algo nesse sentido) e saía cedo de casa todos os dias, rumo à gravadora.

Por isso tinham pegado o primeiro trem, que partia em hora avançada, para chegar ao Japão e poder sondar o rapaz Muggle com o Apanhador. Se Uruha, como o loiro era chamado, tivesse algum indício de magia no corpo, o aparelhinho ia revelar.

– Li de Takashima. – Harry respondeu, encolhendo os escritos que levava antes de guardá-los no bolso do casaco.

– Então viu que Thomas faz uma insinuação aqui... – tocou o pergaminho amarelado com a ponta do dedo fino – Algo sobre um possível envolvimento amoroso entre Takashima e o outro guitarrista, Shiroyama Yuu.

– Eu vi. Se Takashima estiver limpo a gente vai ter que investigar esse outro Muggle.

Draco respirou fundo e encolheu o relatório, entregando-o para o marido:

– Porque você não lê a mente deles? É mais fácil.

– Eu sei. Vou ler, mas mesmo que eu descubra a verdade assim, ainda teremos que ir até Hogwarts, levar o Muggle para um exame.

O Slytherin apertou os lábios e não disse mais nada. Lado a lado passaram pela parede que ligava o Mundo Bruxo ao mundo Muggle.

**HxD - UxA**

Ambos chegaram muito cedo à casa de Kouyou. Bem a tempo de vê-lo saindo acelerado no carro esporte. Foi muito rápido, puderam perceber apenas um vislumbre pra ter certeza de que não se tratava de outra pessoa.

– Era ele. – Malfoy afirmou categórico.

– Hn. – Harry sacudiu o Apanhador. – Não apitou. Ou foi depressa demais para captar algo ou Takashima não bebeu a poção.

– Não conseguiu ler a mente dele? – Draco soou mais esperançoso do que gostaria de demonstrar.

– Não. Nem tive tempo.

– Então vamos logo pra essa droga de estúdio. – o humor de Draco caiu drasticamente. – Assim a gente verifica os dois de uma vez. Usamos poção Polissuco?

– Não sei se é uma boa idéia. Temos amostras dos integrantes da banda... Se mudarmos nossa forma e encontrarmos com alguma duplicata vai piorar a situação.

– E desde quando você é tão prudente, Gryffindor? – o loiro perguntou torcendo os lábios.

– Desde que convivo com alguém que chama covardia de prudência. – Harry riu.

– Hunf. Então o que sugere?

– Vamos _vigiar_ o lado de fora da gravadora. Quando eles estiverem saindo teremos uma chance de verificar melhor.

Malfoy concordou:

– Em último caso estouro o pneu do carro. Aí teremos tempo de sobra.

Harry lançou um olhar reprovador para o marido e acenou com a cabeça. Hermione ensinara como chegar ao 'Varinha de Marmelo', um pub bruxo confiável em Ginza, um dos bairros de Tokyo. Podiam fazer hora por lá até o fim do dia.

**HxD - UxA**

– Seja esperto dessa vez, Potter. – Malfoy pediu com um tom de voz que denunciava o cansaço.

O próprio Harry já estava esgotado. Tinham passado o dia todo no pub, trocando idéias e hipóteses sobre tudo aquilo. Houvera tempo para muito hidromel e cervejas amanteigadas. Agora estavam ali, em frente ao grande prédio da gravadora que detinha o contrato da banda the GazettE. Disfarçavam que eram turistas apreciando a vista, longe dos fãs que costumavam vagar pelo local tentando ver os ídolos.

Viram os tipos mais estranhos e surpreendentes saindo do local. "_Aquele é um Muggle normal ou um anão...?_", Malfoy perguntara apontando um japonês² muito baixo que saiu em determinada hora.

Reconheceram um moreno de sorriso fofo que saiu apressado junto com um rapaz de faixa no rosto.

– É Yutaka. Líder da banda. – Harry lembrou-se da descrição detalhada no relatório de Dean. Pegou o apanhador do bolso do casaco.

– Hn. E o Muggle estranho é Suzuki, o baixista.

– Atenção. Shiroyama tem uma moto! – O Garoto Que Venceu exclamou quando o veículo de duas rodas passou pelo portão.

– Nossa! – Draco arregalou os olhos diante da arrancada veloz. – Será que era ele mesmo...?

– Com certeza era. – Harry afirmou baixo.

Franzindo as sobrancelhas Draco virou o rosto para encarar o marido. Ia perguntar como ele tinha tanta certeza, mas o Gryffindor analisava o Apanhador em suas mãos. O pequeno aparelho brilhava fraquinho.

– É magia! – a voz de Malfoy subiu uma oitava. Viu suas esperanças ruírem rapidamente.

– Sim. Aquele só podia ser Shiroyama Yuu. E se o Apanhador brilhou é porque ele bebeu a poção.

– Você leu a mente dele...? – Draco sabia que a pergunta era inútil a ponto de parecer idiota. Mas a fez mesmo assim.

– Não. Não tive tempo. Vamos usar a poção Polissuco e conferir de perto.

O loiro meneou a cabeça. Observou enquanto Harry colocava a varinha na palma da mão:

– _Me oriente._

O objeto moveu-se e indicou uma direção a seguir. Sabiam que o Muggle de nome Shiroyama morava longe. No entanto, não tinham pressa alguma de chegar ao apartamento dele e descobrir a dura realidade. Não poderiam enganar o Ministério por mais tempo, caso o pior tivesse acontecido.

**HxD - UxA**

Aoi chegou ao apartamento e foi direto ao banheiro, tomar um longo banho. Era segunda feira, mas já se sentia exausto. Kai sempre cobrava o dobro nos ensaios quando estavam em vias de lançar músicas novas.

Quando se sentiu relaxado o bastante saiu do chuveiro e enrolou-se num roupão negro felpudo e quentinho. Calçou meias grossas e pensou no que podia fazer antes de ir dormir. Era cedo ainda.

Não sentia fome, pois tinham feito um lanche reforçado na gravadora junto com os meninos do Alice Nine e do Kra. Se comesse mais alguma coisa teria pesadelos a noite. Sabia que dormir de barriga cheia não era nem um pouco recomendado.

Talvez devesse ligar para Uruha, seu namorado (adorava o som da palavra – .), e jogar conversa fora. Ou talvez não. Afinal Kouyou devia estar cansado também. E Aoi não queria parecer uma daquelas colegiais grudentas que não largam do pé do homem que amam.

Coçou a nuca. Então decidiu ir assistir um pouco de televisão. Talvez algum dorama lhe prendesse a atenção.

Estava passando pela sala rumo ao sofá, quando ouviu o interfone tocar. Desviou a rota e foi atender. Era o segurança do condomínio avisando que dois integrantes do the GazettE queriam falar com ele.

– Pode deixar entrar. – Aoi autorizou depois de saber que eram Kai e Reita.

Nem estranhou a visita. Até se alegrou que ambos viessem ao seu apartamento sem avisar, pois aquilo parecia um aprofundamento da amizade. E não era a primeira vez que acontecia.

Apenas se preocupou em tirar o roupão e colocar um pijama azul de flanela com estampa de nuvens brancas. Fez isso rapidamente e assim que voltou pra sala ouviu o interfone soando novamente, indicação que os outros dois GazettE já tinham chegado.

Abriu a porta com um sorriso.

– Kai! Reita! – cumprimentou dando espaço para que entrassem. – Bem vindos!

– Boa noite. – Reita cumprimentou depois de olhar de forma significativa para Kai.

– Espero que não estejamos atrapalhando. – e, de alguma forma inexplicável, Aoi achou o tom de Kai um tantinho petulante.

– Não, não estão. – viu os amigos entrando no apartamento, em seguida fechou a porta. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

O guitarrista começou a estranhar a atitude dos visitantes. Eles nem tinham se preocupado em parar para tirar os sapatos, hábito oriental que Aoi prezava muito. Aquilo deixou o rapaz meio abismado. Nem Yutaka nem Akira eram mal educados pra cometer tal grosseria.

– Não. – Reita respondeu enfiando a mão na calça branca e tirando um aparelho de forma circular muito esquisito, virando-o na direção do dono do apartamento. No mesmo instante o objeto brilhou com certa força. Ao ver aquilo o rapaz da faixa suspirou e deixou os ombros caírem. – Ainda tem resquícios da poção.

– Merda. – Kai torceu os lábios – Então a gente tem que levar ele. Que tal um Estuporante?

Reita rolou os olhos. Shiroyama olhava de um para o outro sem entender nada do que estavam falando.

– Kai...? Vocês estão bem? Não andaram bebendo coisas estranhas, não é?

O loiro com uma faixa no rosto sorriu largo, largo demais até:

– A gente não... Mas você, Shiroyama... – com a mão livre sacou uma espécie de varinha que fez Aoi erguer as sobrancelhas. No entanto o suposto Reita não perdeu tempo – _Relaxo._

Yuu sentiu como se não dormisse há semanas e todo o sono acumulado viesse a ele de uma vez. A sensação foi tão forte que simplesmente virou os olhos e tombou adormecido para trás, no carpete macio.

Kai cruzou os braços e afirmou muito cheio de si:

– Meu Estupore seria muito mais _divertido_.

– Não queremos diversão, Draco. Dá pra desaparatar daqui para a estação do Expresso?

O moreninho, que na verdade era Malfoy, olhou em volta. A casa parecia totalmente Muggle, não havia nenhum feitiço de proteção ou contenção que os impedisse de aparatar ou desaparatar no local. Enquanto escaneava a sala de forma detalhada os olhos grises captaram um objeto conhecido na estante. Era uma garrafinha rústica, exposta ao lado de outras.

– Potter... – ele aproximou-se cheio de forte esperança que esmaeceu ao notar que o frasco que continha a Poção do Bom Parto estava vazio. Contendo o suspiro pegou o pequeno vidro e exibiu para o marido – Parece que ele bebeu tudo.

Harry concordou com a cabeça. Mais uma prova do azar que os seguia naquela aventura. O Gryffindor, vendo Draco devolver o frasco, insistiu com certa urgência:

– Podemos desaparatar?

– Parece que sim. – o Sytherin olhou o Muggle adormecido no chão – Droga. Ele tinha que beber a _minha_ poção? Deu tempo de ler a mente dele?

– Não. – Harry pegou Aoi nos braços. – Eu tava mais preocupado em medir a magia com o Apanhador.

– Então vamos logo. Quanto antes pegarmos o Expresso e voltarmos para a Inglaterra melhor. Isso parece um pesadelo!

Harry não respondeu. Apenas segurou com cuidado o moreno em seus braços e desaparatou direto para o beco de acesso a estação nipônica, sendo imitado, logo em seguida, pelo seu marido.

Continua...

**19/09/2010**

¹ Senpai /bicomaster

² Alguém arrisca um chute?

**Notas por Kaline Bogard:**

Tem muito dedo meu nesse capítulo, por isso desculpem o jeito com os bruxos. Ou a falta dele... =D

Ah... ADORO apóstrofos! São quase todos meus nesse capítulo! ^^

**Nota por Felton Blackthorn**

Dois universos bem complicados. Quase me arrependo...

**Nota por Samantha Tiger (A Beta):**

Baahhhh... Falta de jeito e arrependimentos? Pura manha deles... Desconsiderem.


	5. Três meses passam rápido

**Autores**: Felton Blackthorn e Kaline Bogard  
**Título**: Chizuru**  
Beta**: Samantha Tigger Blackthorn  
**Sinopse**: Ele havia perdido as estribeiras e arremessado aquela porcaria no mundo Muggle. E agora... teriam, os quatro, que arcar com as conseqüências.  
**Orientação**: yaoi**  
Classificação**:18 anos**  
Gênero**: um pouco de tudo**  
Observação**: Essa história nos pertence, mas Harry Potter e a banda the GazettE não.  
**Nota:** Presente de aniversário para Ifurita

**Chizuru  
Kaline e Felton**

**Capítulo V  
Três meses passam rápido**

Draco observou o rapaz moreno deitado em um dos leitos da Ala Hospitalar de Hogwarts, o colégio onde dava aulas. Ele vigiava apenas por precaução. Sabia que o feitiço que seu marido tinha usado era bom, e o Muggle não acordaria tão cedo. Porém, estava agoniado aguardando que os testes de Madame Pomfrey dessem algum resultado.

– Porque não descansa um pouco...? – a voz de Harry quebrou a quietude do local, como forma de anunciar sua chegada.

– Não estou cansado.

– Não? – Potter caminhou até uma cadeira e a puxou, sentando-se ao lado de Draco – Viajamos a noite toda do Japão até a Inglaterra, depois viemos para cá. Você não dormiu nada.

– Nem você. – o Slytherin rebateu num tom de voz levemente ofendido.

– Eu estava terminando de contar tudo para a Professora MacGonagal. Não podemos omitir nada se quisermos a ajuda dela.

– E como ela reagiu? – Draco imaginava que a atual diretora (e sua chefe) não negaria nada ao Garoto Que Viveu Para Derrotar Você Sabe Quem.

– Não ficou muito feliz. Mas garantiu que ajuda enquanto puder.

– Hn.

– Ele não vai acordar, Draco. – o moreno apontou para o Muggle – Você sabe que um Relaxo apaga uma pessoa por horas.

O loiro ergueu uma sobrancelha de forma petulante enquanto cruzava os braços:

– Pois aquela vez no terceiro ano o Relaxo que acertei no Nott derrubou ele por vinte e três horas. Quase um dia todo.

Harry riu:

– Eu lembro. Mas a sua detenção durou mais: uma semana.

Draco fez um bico contrariado. Então voltou os olhos grises para o hóspede forçado e ficou um tanto sério:

– Não tem diferença nenhuma se a gente só olhar...

A frase deixou Harry confuso:

– O que?

– Você sabe... – Malfoy suspirou – Bruxos e Muggles. Olhando pra ele... parece um de nós. Mas sem magia.

– Ah. – Harry recostou-se na cadeira – É que temos um ponto em comum: antes de mais nada somos todos humanos.

Draco voltou a fitar seu marido:

– Isso eu sempre soube. Mas nós temos magia. Eles não. – afirmou petulante. Harry balançou a cabeça:

– E eles dominam a ciência e a tecnologia. Bruxos não. Isso não pode ser usado como parâmetro para provar a superioridade de ninguém. São conhecimentos diferentes, Draco; com vantagens e desvantagens em ambos os lados.

– Se somos tão parecidos...

– Temos mais em comum do que você pensa. – Potter cortou – Começando pela intolerância. Não adianta levar para o lado da convivência. Magia e tecnologia estão em pólos opostos. Logo os Muggles sentiriam inveja do que Bruxos podem fazer. E vice versa. Todos temem o que não podem controlar. Não acredito que a paz durasse muito.

– Concordo. – o loiro voltou o olhar para Aoi outra vez. O guitarrista ressonava tranquilamente, como se estivesse na segurança de sua cama – Todos temem o que não controlam e o que é diferente. Por isso seria um problema um homem Muggle engravidar...

– Fora do nosso mundo seria uma aberração. Imagino a confusão que criaria.

Draco não respondeu. Moveu-se uma, duas, três vezes na cadeira, de maneira desconfortável. Acabou fixando os olhos cinzentos num ponto qualquer do chão, antes de murmurar:

–Sinto muito... – foi tão baixinho que Harry quase não escutou. Então continuou em voz mais alta – Estragar tudo e jogar a poção no lixo.

Surpreso pelo pedido de desculpas e por Draco assumir a culpa, Potter estendeu a mão e acariciou o braço do marido, antes de envolvê-lo pelos ombros e puxá-lo para mais perto.

– Vai dar tudo certo. Você vai ver.

– E se fomos para Askaban, promete que tenta mexer uns pauzinhos pra ficarmos na mesma cela...?

Harry riu do drama que o Slytherin fazia. Eram esses pequenos gestos e essas singularidades do loiro que haviam lhe conquistado definitivamente. Amava cada ceninha, cada ataque de raiva e gesto arrogante que tornavam o loiro tão Slytherin. Tão Malfoy ou, melhor definindo, tão Draco.

E o Auror só parou de rir porque Madame Pomfrey entrou na enfermaria, levando um pedaço de pergaminho nas mãos.

– Boa noite, senhor Potter, professor Malfoy.

– Boa noite! – o Gryffindor respondeu.

– E então? – o loiro não segurou a curiosidade – Ele engravidou ou não?

A velha senhora olhou agudo para seu ex-aluno e atual colega de trabalho:

– Esse rapaz com certeza bebeu a Poção do Bom Parto... – Draco quase rolou os olhos. Disso já sabiam só de usar o Apanhador. – E temos evidencias de que teve relações sexuais. Mas não da pra saber se foi exatamente antes ou depois da ingestão.

– Droga! – Malfoy resmungou inconformado com a aparente perda de tempo.

– Não tem um jeito de saber, Madame Pomfrey?

– Sinto muito, senhor Potter. Isso é magia. Se quer um milagre veio ao lugar errado.

– Mas é só um teste de gravidez. Que dificuldade pode haver?

Papoula olhou para o Slytherin de forma reprovadora, fazendo-o se acalmar um pouco. Eles podiam ser colegas de trabalho, mas às vezes Draco ainda se sentia como um aluno diante de um dos professores na época do colégio.

– Eu sempre disse que deviam acrescentar aulas de biologia na grade curricular. – Pomfrey torceu os lábios – Nesse ponto Muggles estão séculos na nossa frente. Você parece não saber, professor Malfoy, mas caso tenha ocorrido a fecundação de uma célula, não passa disso: uma célula fecundada que em tamanho e forma pouco difere de outras células saudáveis do organismo. Hoje é terça-feira. Tudo aconteceu entre sábado e domingo. O que queriam...?

– Tem que ter um feitiço ou uma poção que...

– Não existe magia ou tecnologia Muggle que consiga descobrir que _um homem_ está grávido em tão pouco tempo. E pelo que conheço da Poção do Bom Parto, não dá pra ter certeza antes de – a mulher parou para pensar um pouco – pelo menos doze semanas.

Tanto Harry quanto Draco arregalaram os olhos:

– Três meses? – o Slytherin exclamou.

– Teremos que esperar três meses para saber se Shiroyama engravidou ou não...? – O Garoto Que Viveu terminou a frase fitando Aoi com certa preocupação. Não contavam com aquela complicação.

– Mas a gestação feminina... – Draco ainda tentou comparar os casos num ato desesperado pela solução do grande problema. Outra vez foi cortado pela enfermeira:

– A gestação feminina é completamente diferente. Caso não saiba, Professor Malfoy; nós temos uma estrutura chamada "útero", que vocês homens não têm. É o útero que recebe e protege o embrião, mantendo-o nas devidas condições até o nascimento. Sem a proteção do útero uma célula recém fecundada corre o risco de ser atacada como um invasor. A Poção do Bom Parto age criando uma proteção mágica que oculta o futuro bebê dos anti-corpos naturais que o matariam. E no decorrer das semanas age preparando para que o corpo masculino se adapte ao novo ser que cresce dentro de si. Por isso é uma poção tão rara e é a única que garante em cem porcento o desenvolvimento da criança.

Ao fim da pequena e fervorosa aula a mulher olhou profundamente para os rapazes, querendo ter certeza de que haviam entendido cada palavra. E o espanto na face de ambos provava que sim, eles captaram a mensagem. Satisfeita, Madame Pomfrey começou a enrolar o pergaminho sem pressa. Não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer, com todo o conhecimento que tinha de Medicina Bruxa, além de tentar consolar:

– Pois levem esse garoto de volta pro Japão e relaxem. Três meses passam rápido...

O sorriso que a mulher deu tentava ser confortador, mas teve o poder de fazer tanto Harry quanto Draco afundar-se nas cadeiras. Ambos calculavam as complicações a mais que aquilo traria. Em três meses as aulas já teriam começado, ou seja, Draco estaria enrolado com os alunos dos quintos, sextos e sétimos anos (para os quais lecionava Feitiços Modernos). Já o Gryffindor teria voltado das férias. Se recebesse alguma missão...

Pomfrey tinha razão. Três meses passavam depressa. Mas o que quer que viesse dali pra frente tinha grandes chances de ser um pesadelo. Um terrível, sombrio e _real_ pesadelo.

**UxA - HxD**

Uruha estava impaciente. Isso os outros integrantes da banda logo perceberam. O loiro já tinha fumado quatro cigarros. E tomado mais café do que o que seria recomendado, caso quisesse dormir bem à noite.

Kai, que estava repassando as letras de algumas músicas com Reita, acabou suspirando:

– Porque não liga pra ele?

O loiro ficou tenso. Virou-se para o líder da banda e tentou sorrir:

– Aoi tá um pouco atrasado. Só porque ele nunca se atrasou sem avisar antes não é motivo pra eu ficar preocupado.

Kai sorriu:

– Eu não disse que você estava _preocupado_. Só sugeri que ligasse pro Yuu.

Uruha ergueu as sobrancelhas. Naquele momento sentiu um pouco de raiva daquelas covinhas fofas de Kai que pareciam zombar de si e de sua preocupação. Mas acabou relaxando e compreendendo que sua irritação era fruto da situação. Afastou-se em direção a guitarra tomando uma decisão:

– Podemos esperar um pouco mais... – afirmou como quem não se importa. Os outros integrantes da banda sabiam que os guitarristas tinham algum rolo. Mas não sabiam ainda que estavam namorando sério.

Tentando desviar os pensamentos, Kouyou dedilhou sua adorada guitarra. O que não tinha contado, e que aumentava sua aflição, é que já tentara contato com o moreno. Discara para o apartamento e para o celular, mas Yuu não atendera nenhum dos dois.

Com a aparente acalmada de Uruha, os GazettE voltaram a se concentrar nas músicas novas. Kai estava empolgadíssimo com as vendas disparadas do Shive e todo o bafafá sobre a próxima turnê. Já tinham começado a trabalhar nos PV's das músicas que formariam o novo álbum. Resumindo, tinham muito, muito serviço.

Logo a manhã avançou e só perceberam como era tarde quando o líder da banda deu o sinal de que deveriam parar e comer alguma coisa.

– Eu... vou até a casa de Aoi. – Takashima revelou como quem não quer nada – Talvez tenha acontecido alguma coisa...

Foi pegando sua carteira e suas coisas, divertindo os companheiros de banda. Não que eles não tivessem um pouco de preocupação, mas realmente não acreditavam que algo grave pudesse acontecer. Aoi era pontual, no entanto sempre tem uma primeira vez pra tudo na vida.

Apressado, em pouco tempo Uruha dirigia em direção ao apartamento do outro guitarrista. Deixou o carro na rua, após ligar o alarme e entrou no elegante prédio, já tirando a chave do bolso antes mesmo de alcançar o elevador.

Foi uma surpresa encontrar a porta destrancada. Meio assustado e cheio de precauções entrou descobrindo tudo em perfeito estado.

– Aoi...? – chamou. Não recebeu resposta.

Caminhou até a cozinha, encontrando-a vazia. Resolveu olhar no quarto. Aoi nunca sairia de casa deixando tudo aberto.

– Yuu! – voltou a chamar mais alto dessa vez, começando a alarmar-se. Abriu a porta da suíte do namorado e estacou surpreso. O moreno estava ali, deitado na cama embaixo do edredom amarelo e parecia dormir tranquilamente. Avançando devagar, Uruha chamou baixinho: – Yuu?

Sentou-se cuidadosamente na cama. Tocou a testa do amante de leve, para verificar se tinha febre. A temperatura de Shiroyama parecia normal. Respirando fundo, Uruha tirou o celular do bolso e discou para Uke:

– Ah, Kai-chan, Yuu ta aqui... não, ele ainda está dormindo. Eu sei. Não, não parece ter febre. Talvez tenha passado a noite em claro. Hn. Vou esperar ele acordar antes de voltar, okkei? Ee? Tem certeza? Obrigado e até amanhã.

O loiro desligou a chamada e ficou olhando para o pequeno aparelho por alguns segundos. Yutaka tinha mesmo um coração enorme. Dispensara os guitarristas no período da tarde dizendo que podiam adiantar outras coisas enquanto isso. E amanhã dariam duro dobrado para compensar o tempo perdido.

Após colocar o celular sobre o criado-mudo levantou-se e foi saindo do quarto. Parou na porta para dar uma olhada no amante adormecido e saiu para a cozinha a fim de preparar um café. Não sentia fome alguma quando ficava preocupado...

**UxA - HxD**

O café tinha acabado de ficar pronto quando Uruha sentiu braços gentis envolvendo sua cintura. Sorriu largo:

– Yuu...

– Bom dia, Kou-chan. Que surpresa agradável!

Takashima virou-se no abraço e passou as mãos pela nuca do moreno, envolvendo os fios escuros em seus dedos:

– Dorminhoco. Está tudo bem? – observou a face recém desperta do guitarrista mais velho. Aoi nunca parecera tão disposto antes.

– Tá. – ergueu as sobrancelhas – Porque?

–Ora, Yuu... são quase duas horas da tarde. Você não apareceu no ensaio pela manhã. Ficamos preocupados.

Shiroyama deixou o queixo cair de surpresa. Abismou-se em ter dormido tanto e não sentir nem uma dorzinha pelo corpo. Geralmente acordava dolorido quando perdia a hora, pois seu organismo já se acostumara com os horários.

– Caralho! Duas horas da tarde? Tem certeza, Uru?

O loiro riu jogando a cabeça para trás:

– Oh não! Meu Yuu está hibernando! Acho que isso é tipo aqueles pandas velhos, não é? A idade vem chegando...

Fingindo-se de ofendido Aoi apertou o abraço em volta da cintura do namorado e aproveitou para mordiscar a pele alva do pescoço exposto, fazendo Uruha parar de rir e gemer.

– Não hibernei nada. – parou pra pensar – Eu acho que... sonhei que Kai e Reita vieram em casa noite passada... eles ficaram falando de coisas estranhas e Reita tinha uma varinha de condão! – terminou a revelação meio chocado com seu próprio sonho.

Uruha riu tanto que teve que sentar-se na cadeira, fazendo os lábios de Aoi se crisparem, dessa vez ofendido de verdade. O loiro parou pra tomar ar:

– Reita era sua fada madrinha? E ele te deu sapatinhos de cristal? – provocou.

O bico de Aoi aumentou:

– Nunca mais te conto nenhum sonho.

Ainda rindo um pouco, Takashima segurou o moreno pelo quadril e o trouxe para sentar-se sobre suas pernas. Então ficou sério e questionou:

– Está tudo bem, Yuu? Eu fiquei preocupado quando não apareceu e nem avisou nada.

– Hn. Sinto muito, eu só... perdi a hora.

– Kai nos dispensou a tarde. Mas quer que paguemos em dobro amanhã.

– Ele tem razão. – Shiroyama sentiu-se culpado por atrasar o trabalho da banda, mesmo que fosse por apenas um dia. Aquilo fazia toda a diferença. – Temos cerca de três meses pra deixar tudo em ordem pra turnê. E três meses passam muito rápido.

Uruha acariciou o rosto do namorado:

– Vai dar tudo certo. Vamos superar as expectativas como sempre.

O mais velho concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Intimamente agradeceu a atitude de Kai. Poderiam aproveitar aquela folga e desfrutar da companhia agradável um do outro. Depois correriam atrás do tempo perdido.

Continua...

**26/09/2010**


	6. Três meses depois

**Autores**: Felton Blackthorn e Kaline Bogard  
**Título**: Chizuru**  
Beta**: Samantha Tigger Blackthorn  
**Sinopse**: Ele havia perdido as estribeiras e arremessado aquela porcaria no mundo Muggle. E agora... teriam, os quatro, que arcar com as conseqüências.  
**Orientação**: yaoi**  
Classificação**:18 anos**  
Gênero**: um pouco de tudo**  
Observação**: Essa história nos pertence, mas Harry Potter e a banda the GazettE não.  
**Nota:** Presente de aniversário para Ifurita

**Chizuru  
Kaline e Felton**

**Capítulo VI  
Três meses depois...**

Uruha suspirou enlevado enquanto mudava de posição na cama. Os braços moveram-se de modo automático, procurando aconchegar o amante melhor e puxá-lo para mais perto. Mas ele abraçou o vazio.

Intrigado abriu os olhos e observou o lado da cama onde Yuu deveria estar. Depois virou-se, as pálpebras pesando de sono, para verificar as horas no relógio digital sobre o criado-mudo. Duas e meia da manhã. Onde estaria Aoi?

Sentou-se na cama. O edredom amarelo deslizou por seu corpo expondo o pijama de seda vermelho escuro. O tecido criava um contraste magnífico com seu corpo, destacando a tez pálida.

– Yuu...? – chamou baixinho. Notou que o banheiro da suíte estava no escuro. Provavelmente o moreno não fora pra lá.

Resignado resolveu levantar da cama quentinha e ir procurar o amante. Mal saiu no corredor e a luz fosca que vinha da sala indicou onde o mais velho poderia estar.

–...

Ficou surpreso com o que viu. Shiroyama estava enrolado num edredom, todo encolhido sobre o sofá assistindo uma das turnês da banda. O rosto pálido estava iluminado de forma quase irreal pela luz azulada da TV. Os olhos enviesados pregados na tela pereciam meio... lacrimejantes!

– Yuu...? – o loiro apressou-se para sentar-se ao lado do amante – O que foi? Está tudo bem?

Com os olhos brilhando, Shiroyama mirou o companheiro:

– Lembra dessa turnê? Estávamos em Shibuya... depois o pessoal queria sair pra comemorar, mas nós escapamos para um hotel. – suspirou – Foi tão lindo...

Uruha perdeu a voz com a aparente emoção que transbordava em cada palavra dita pelo guitarrista de cabelos negros. Claro, ele se lembrava bem daquela noite. Porém não tinha acontecido nada que a tornasse diferente das demais. O live fora perfeito, como o esperado. O que fizeram no quarto do hotel também, assim como das outras vezes.

Por qual motivo Aoi se emocionara ao assistir aquilo? E por que acordada de madrugada?

– Yuu chan, ta tudo bem com você? – tentou não soar muito preocupado.

– Sim. – assegurou – Vamos assistir isso juntos.

– Não prefere voltar pra cama? Hoje ta frio e amanhã temos que acordar cedo. Saímos em turnê pela manhã.

– Hn. Eu só... não consegui dormir porque estava meio tonto. Minha pressão caiu um pouco e a cama ficou rodando.

– Porque não disse antes? – o loiro recriminou de leve – Quer ir ao hospital?

– Não! – o mais velho desdenhou da oferta – É apenas um pouco de ansiedade pela turnê. Eu to bem.

– Tem certeza?

Em resposta Shiroyama abriu o edredom convidando Uruha para ajeitar-se com ele, convite que foi aceito imediatamente. Aquecido pelo corpo do amante, o loiro suspirou e tratou de envolvê-lo melhor em seus braços.

Quase entrou em pânico quando o live continuou seguindo e sentiu as lágrimas quentes de Yuu caírem sobre a manga de seu pijama. Eram suficientes para deixar o tecido úmido. Tal constatação fez sua garganta se apertar. O que estava acontecendo?

O moreno acabou adormecendo antes do DVD passar por completo. Kouyou esperou tempo suficiente para confirmar que o amante dormia pra valer, antes de pegá-lo nos braços e levá-lo para a cama. Ficou alguns minutos admirando a face tão amada. Por algum motivo sentiu-se inquieto. Sentia que alguma coisa estava errada, mas não sabia bem o que.

**HxD-UxA**

Apesar de terem ido dormir de madrugada, os guitarristas do the GazettE conseguiram acordar no horário certo. Não seria nada agradável ter certo baterista irritado por causa de atrasos.

Uruha deixou o moreno preparando o café e foi tomar um banho rápido. As coisas que levariam estavam arrumadas desde o dia anterior. Mas o principal seguiria da gravadora.

Saindo do banheiro, Kouyou franziu as sobrancelhas de leve ao flagrar Aoi apenas com a calça do pijama, parado na frente do espelho do guarda-roupa analisando o próprio corpo de uma forma muito minuciosa.

– Yuu...

O mais velho não despregou os olhos de seu reflexo nem pra responder:

– Kou chan, você acha que meu corpo é feio? – parecia uma pergunta a nível de segurança nacional, dada a gravidade emanada na voz rouca.

– O quê? – Uruha quase engasgou.

– O meu _corpo_. – repetiu dando certa ênfase – Gosta dele?

Ao terminar de falar Shiroyama apertou os dois lados da cintura, enrugando a testa de forma crítica.

– Yuu, você está estranho... – Takashima murmurou pensativo.

Ao ouvir aquilo o rosto do mais velho se transfigurou. Ele pareceu horrorizado:

– Estranho? Acha meu corpo _estranho_?

Uruha se moveu antes de qualquer pensamento lógico. Quando deu por si estava abraçando o amante com força:

– Claro que não. Eu adoro o seu corpo. Adoro você, Yuu, do jeito que é.

– Mas... – os olhos de ambos se encontraram através do reflexo espelho. Shiroyama parecia buscar algo mais nas íris do loiro. Talvez uma confirmação não verbal do que ele acabara de falar.

Agindo mais uma vez sem pensar, Kouyou acabou revelando com uma veemência que não lhe era característica:

– Eu amo você, Shiroyama Yuu. De um jeito que me assusta, porque me faz pensar mais em você do que em mim mesmo. Meu primeiro pensamento é pra você. A última coisa que vem em minha mente todas as noites é você. Amo seu sorriso, sua seriedade, suas maluquices. Adoro o jeito que é lerdo pra pegar as coisas no ar e as bolas fora que dá de vez em sempre. Me encantam as suas crises de estrelismo e seus ataques sem explicação. Cada milímetro do seu corpo me excita, me dá vontade de tocar. Tocar com força até marcar como minha propriedade.

Ao fim do pequeno e exaltado discurso Uruha estava sem ar, surpreso por revelar de uma só vez como verdadeiramente se sentia. Mas faria isso para dar a Aoi a certeza de que falava sinceramente. No entanto, para quase desespero do loiro, ao invés de melhorar a situação, aparentemente piorou tudo, pois lágrimas silenciosas inundaram os olhos escuros e transbordaram sem que Aoi se preocupasse em impedi-las.

– Yuu! – Uruha soou alarmado – O que foi?

O mais velho virou-se e abraçou Kouyou com força:

– É a primeira vez, Uruha! É a primeira vez que você diz que me ama!

–... – o guitarrista loiro perdeu a voz.

– Eu também. Eu também amo muito você. Muito! – afirmou resoluto, como se convencer o outro de seus sentimentos fosse mais fundamental que respirar.

Choque. Essa era a única palavra no mundo capaz de explicar o que acometeu o caçula diante da situação do namorado. De lacrimenjante e deprimido Yuu passara a eufórico e alegre em instantes. De uma forma alarmante e sem explicação as emoções pareciam não se definir naquela manhã.

Talvez fosse o cansaço das últimas semanas. Afinal tinham alcançado o status de celebridades internacionais. As cobranças eram triplicadas, as pressões impossíveis de serem medidas.

Não eram mais apenas compositores e músicos. Eram modelos que posavam para propagandas, revistas, calendários, outdoors e uma gama de campanhas publicitárias que pareciam nunca ter fim. Precisavam ser verdadeiros atores durante os PVs, pra interpretar todos os sentimentos que suas músicas deviam transmitir. Ensaiavam uma média assustadora de doze horas por dia. Davam entrevistas, gravavam comerciais...

A rotina exaustiva esgotava as forças de qualquer ser humano. Talvez Aoi estivesse sucumbindo ao stress. Talvez estivesse chegando ao seu limite. E se fosse assim... como seria durante a turnê?

– Yuu. – chamou baixinho, com a voz carregada de preocupação.

O mais velho ergueu a cabeça e encarou de volta com um sorriso. As lágrimas não eram mais que um rastro molhado que marcava levemente a face pálida. Aoi parecia mais equilibrado novamente.

– Estou bem, Kou chan. Temos que nos apressar. Se chegarmos atrasados Kai vai moer as nossas entranhas.

O loiro balançou a cabeça, incerto sobre o que fazer. Acabou concordado. Não sabia como agir com a situação. Adiar, o que quer que fosse aquilo, pareceu menos assustador do que as outras opções.

– Hn. Tem razão...

Desvencilhando-se do abraço Aoi rumou para a cozinha:

– Vou terminar de preparar o café. Espero você...

Uruha ficou olhando o moreno sair do quarto. A expressão preocupada foi substituída por uma confusa. "_Mas que merda toda foi essa?_", era a pergunta que passava pela mente jovem, e para a qual ainda não tinha resposta.

**HxD-UxA**

– Isso não ta bom! – Aoi exclamou enquanto afastava a vasilha com lamen pra longe de si, o rosto bonito se contorcendo numa careta de asco.

– Está ótimo... – Uruha garantiu ao terminar de engolir um pouco do café da manhã. Os guitarristas já estavam arrumados, praticamente prontos pra encontrar o resto da banda e sair em turnê.

Ao invés de responder o moreno fez um barulho estranho com a garganta e levantou-se de um pulo, jogando a cadeira longe. Disparou para fora da cozinha, largando pra trás um abismado Takashima.

– Aoi!

Ergueu-se e foi atrás do mais velho, deixando a urgência guiar seus passos. Viu, através da porta da suíte aberta, o amante jogar-se de joelhos no chão e apoiar as duas mãos no assoalho para botar pra fora todo o café da manhã que _não_ tinha ingerido.

Kouyou ajoelhou-se ao lado do mais velho, tocando-lhe as costas com a mão de maneira preocupada. Sentiu o corpo magro se contorcer com espasmos quase doloridos, quando Aoi não tinha nada além de bile para vomitar.

–Yuu... céus, o que foi?

O moreno sentou-se no chão frio e puxou um pedaço de papel higiênico para limpar os lábios sem cor alguma, assim como a face lívida.

– Eu... eu to bem. Só um pouco enjoado.

– Merda, Yuu. Só um pouco enjoado? Você quase botou seu estomago pra fora! Desde quando está sentindo isso?

– Desde agora. – o moreno respondeu meio fraco, o corpo se arrepiou por calafrios quando nova ânsia o fez encolher-se. Diante do olhar desconfiado garantiu: – É sério.

– Vamos ao médico. – Takashima decretou com firmeza.

– Não seja bobo, Kouyou. Temos uma hora pra chegar ao estúdio e sair em turnê. Depois que acabar eu procuro um médico.

– Dane-se a turnê, Aoi! – Uruha perdeu a compostura – Dane-se tudo! Você quer mesmo ganhar uma úlcera nervosa? Não vou deixar! Vamos ao médico _agora_ e a porra da turnê que espere!

As palavras exaltadas do loiro tiveram o dom de fazer Aoi calar-se meio assustado. De onde saíra aquele lado quase obscuro de Kouyou? Ainda sem ação, Yuu deixou-se levantar do chão pelo braço, como se fosse uma criancinha, e ser puxado para fora do quarto e em direção a porta do apartamento.

Takashima foi tirando o celular do bolso, pronto para discar para Kai e avisar que se atrasariam. Largou o amante apenas na frente da porta, quando usou a mão que o puxava para segurar na maçaneta e abri-la.

– Alô? Kai? É o Kouyou. Eu queria avisar que...

Ficou mudo de repente. Assim que abrira a porta dera de cara com dois sujeitos estranhos, que nunca vira na vida, mas que evidentemente eram estrangeiros. Um era loiro, de aparência quase aristocrática, tinha olhos cinzentos e praticamente a altura de Uruha. O outro era moreno, dono de olhos verdes marcantes, protegidos por óculos de aros arredondados, os cabelos escuros apontavam bagunçados para várias direções. Ele tinha, no mínimo, um e oitenta de altura.

Ambos, que pareciam conversar sobre alguma coisa, se calaram e encararam os japoneses. Então o loiro desconhecido sorriu torto e disse as malditas palavras que fariam as vidas de Takashima Kouyou e Shiroyama Yuu virarem de cabeça para baixo.

**HxD-UxA**

O som da aparatação foi quase inaudível, soando baixo no hall de entrada da casa do guitarrista Muggle de apelido Aoi. Como tanto Harry quanto Draco conheciam bem o local e sabiam que não havia nenhum tipo de proteção, podiam desaparatar da estação do Expresso e aparatar direto ali, sem medo.

Os planos dos bruxos eram de aproximar dos rapazes antes de três meses, mas a correria do dia a dia e as obrigações que tinham acabaram atrasando-os além da conta. Quando deram por si as doze semanas haviam virado quase quinze. Por pouco não perdiam o prazo crucial.

Draco conseguira uma licença em Hogwarts, desde que arranjasse outra pessoa para ministrar Feitiços Modernos em seu lugar. Isso não fora problema algum, afinal, sabia que Remus Lupin estava desempregado. Severus tinha argumentos persuasivos para convencer o lobisomen a voltar a lecionar no Colégio de Magia. Depois da Guerra e dos boatos a respeito da Ordem da Fenix se espalharem, os bruxos estavam muito mais tolerantes com o homem, e ele foi aceito sem grandes obstáculos.

Harry, por outro lado, não conseguira se afastar do cargo de Auror. Deixara as duas missões que eram sua responsabilidade aos cuidados de Longbottom, o parceiro no trabalho. Mas quando o outro bruxo precisasse, Harry teria que ir em seu socorro. Sorte que eram missões nada perigosas, e estavam no início das investigações.

– E agora...? – Harry perguntou tentando colocar os cabelos no lugar.

– Boa pergunta. – Draco respondeu – Podemos usar outro Relaxo e levá-lo para a Ala Hospitalar. Dessa vez Madame Pomfrey vai conseguir saber alguma coisa com certeza. Se a gente marca "sim" ou "não" nessa merda.

Potter sorriu da piadinha sem graça do amante. Usar o feitiço do sono outra vez era uma ótima idéia. Nada perigoso ou que levantasse suspeitas.

– Concordo. Melhor que um Estupore.

O Slytherin deu de ombros e sorriu torto:

– A gente só não pode chegar falando "Oi, somos dois bruxos e viemos dizer que você está grávido.".

– É. – o moreno respirou fundo – Com certeza não. Vamos logo...

Foi naquele momento que a porta se abriu, assustando os bruxos. Imediatamente cortaram o assunto e viraram-se para a entrada do apartamento, dando-se de cara com o japonês loiro chamado Takashima, que tinha as belas feições dominadas pela preocupação e segurava um aparelho (que Harry reconheceu sendo um celular) nas mãos e falava com o treco (Draco achou bem estranho, obrigado). Do lado dele estava Shiroyama, com uma aparência terrível, olhos fundos e pele pálida. Parecia passar mal.

O clima pesou por brevíssimos milésimos de segundos. Até Draco Malfoy torcer os lábios num sorriso enviesado e largar a bomba em forma de palavras:

– Oi. Somos dois bruxos e viemos dizer que o seu namorado está grávido.

O silêncio que se seguiu foi pior que a explosão de uma ogiva nuclear. Ou de um Avada Kedavra bem no meio dos olhos, segundo a modesta opinião de Harry Potter.

Continua...

**03/04/2010**


	7. Conhecendo o coelho falante, mas

**Autores**: Felton Blackthorn e Kaline Bogard  
**Título**: Chizuru**  
Beta**: Samantha Tigger Blackthorn  
**Sinopse**: Ele havia perdido as estribeiras e arremessado aquela porcaria no mundo Muggle. E agora... teriam, os quatro, que arcar com as conseqüências.  
**Orientação**: yaoi**  
Classificação**:18 anos**  
Gênero**: um pouco de tudo**  
Observação**: Essa história nos pertence, mas Harry Potter e a banda the GazettE não.  
**Nota:** Presente de aniversário para Ifurita

**Chizuru  
Kaline e Felton**

**Capítulo VII  
Conhecendo o coelho falante, mas...**

_O clima pesou por brevíssimos milésimos de segundos. Até Draco Malfoy torcer os lábios num sorriso enviesado e largar a bomba em forma de palavras:_

_– Oi. Somos dois bruxos e viemos dizer que o seu namorado está grávido._

_O silêncio que se seguiu foi pior que a explosão de uma ogiva nuclear. Ou de um Avada Kedavra bem no meio dos olhos, segundo a modesta opinião de Harry Potter._

**HxD-UxA**

Uruha aspirou ar com um chiado e, aproveitando que ainda tinha a maçaneta na mão, puxou a porta com força, fechando-a com um estrondo. Num movimento fluente correu a tranca duas vezes.

– Kai, sinto muito eu... Te ligo depois! – cortou a ligação com urgência.

– Kou... – Aoi estranhou aquilo tanto quanto o namorado, sem poder entender o que dois gringos desconhecidos faziam no seu apartamento àquela hora da manhã, dizendo disparates como se estivessem drogados.

– Vou ligar para a polícia, Yuu.

Os dedos ágeis do guitarrista já digitavam os números sabidos de cor. Porém nem o primeiro toque soou e os japoneses viram, horrorizados, a porta do apartamento praticamente voar para fora, como se uma potente e silenciosa explosão a destruísse.

– Mas que... – Aoi exclamou andando desengonçado para trás. Uruha levou um susto tão grande que ficou paralisado no lugar, apenas vendo enquanto os estrangeiros invadiam calmamente a residência.

– _Mobiliarcel_! – o homem de olhos cinzentos falou, apontando uma espécie de varinha para Kouyou. Pareceu que algo puxou o celular das mãos do japonês, arremessando-o longe. Com uma nova palavra o aparelhinho explodiu em vários pedaços – _Reducto!_

Foi a vez de Takashima arrastar os pés pelo chão, afastando-se o máximo possível dos invasores até ficar ao lado do outro guitarrista, ambos assustados com todas aquelas demonstrações.

Apesar dos gestos aparentemente agressivos, o loiro cruzou os braços e olhou para o rapaz de óculos que o acompanhava. Como se obedecesse a um comando silencioso, o homem apontou outra varinha para os cacos do que fora a porta e falou em voz clara e firme:

– _Reparo! _– como se fossem movidos por magia os pedaços de madeira flutuaram e foram se unindo no ar até que a porta se reconstituísse e ficasse perfeita, fechando-se e trancando-se sozinha, isolando os quatro dentro do apartamento.

O silêncio caiu na sala com todo seu peso esmagador. Por alguns segundos houve apenas a troca de olhares entre os japoneses e os estrangeiros. Até que o moreno mais alto dos quatro sorriu tranqüilizador e se apresentou:

– Meu nome é Potter, Harry Potter. E esse é Draco Malfoy. Temos algo muito importante para falar com vocês...

– Podem levar qualquer coisa! – Aoi cortou a frase – Mas não nos machuque...

O guitarrista achou que talvez se tratasse de um assalto ousado. Não se importava de ter os pertences e dinheiro roubados, desde que seu namorado não se ferisse no processo. Ele não permitiria que encostassem um dedo em Kouyou.

Uruha engoliu em seco e não disse nada. Nunca pensou que teria de passar por algo assim, enfrentar ladrões dentro do lugar que deveria ser o mais seguro para eles.

– Aff... – o loiro chamado Malfoy rolou os olhos – Não queremos nada disso!

– Mas vamos levar ele. – Potter sorria ao apontar Shiroyama.

– Não! – num arroubo de coragem Kouyou entrou na frente do namorado. Teve um insight e achou compreender a situação: aquilo era um seqüestro! De alguma forma descobriram onde os GazettE moravam e vinham para raptar Yuu. Talvez o levassem para um cativeiro horrível, onde o moreno ficaria preso, sem comida e passando frio até que a banda aceitasse pagar um resgate milionário. Calafrios de medo arrepiaram cada pelinho do guitarrista loiro. O simples pensamento de Aoi sofrendo lhe dava uma injeção de adrenalina capaz de fazê-lo desafiar qualquer criminoso.

Draco rolou os olhos e apontou a varinha para os dois:

– _Estup_...

Ia lançar o estuporante nos músicos e acabar com aquela palhaçada de uma vez, mas Harry colocou a mão sobre a do marido, impedindo o ato.

– Draco, espera...

– Que merda, Cicatriz. Não tenho paciência pra isso.

– Eu sei. Mas a gente começou errado. Vamos fazer tudo certo agora, consertar pra valer, está bem?

O loiro abaixou a varinha, mantendo um bico enorme nos lábios finos:

– Você é quem sabe.

Harry sorriu (e Uruha achou que aquele sorriso estúpido parecia colado nos lábios do estrangeiro), então virou-se para o dono do apartamento e seu namorado e, respirando fundo, começou:

– Tudo o que vocês viram aqui parece estranho e sem explicação, eu sei. Mas acreditem: não somos ladrões, não vamos roubar nada dessa casa. – olhou para o guitarrista loiro – Também não somos seqüestradores. Não vamos levar seu... Namorado para um cativeiro escuro e solitário e tratá-lo de forma desumana.

Kouyou arregalou os olhos. O tal Potter parecia ter lido sua mente!

– Quem são vocês? – a voz de Aoi soou baixa, mas perfeitamente audível.

Harry andou em direção ao mini bar e pegou o frasco rústico que um dia estivera cheio com a Poção do Bom Parto:

– Somos bruxos e viemos da Inglaterra. Pouco mais de três meses atrás uma de nossas poções veio parar no seu mundo por engano. – deixou a garrafinha em evidência, antes de devolvê-la ao seu local.

– Por engano não. – Draco cortou – Eu mandei pra cá por que tive um acesso de raiva. Pensei que fosse uma bebida inofensiva.

O Gryffindor olhou profundamente para o marido. Draco mudara muito mesmo. Nunca antes iria imaginar o rapaz admitindo que errara. Apenas o sofrimento passado na guerra, todas as perdas sofridas e lições aprendidas podiam trazer tal maturidade, sem alterar a personalidade de uma pessoa. Pois, no fim, ainda era Draco Malfoy. Só o Slytherin conseguia ser _petulante_ ao assumir um erro.

– Sim, – Harry concordou – ele a mandou para uma loja de conveniência chamada "_5th Hell_" e você, Takashima Kouyou; a comprou, trouxe para casa e deu para seu namorado beber.

Uruha deixou o queixo cair. Como aqueles desconhecidos podiam saber tanto? Cada detalhe do que ia a sua mente e do que fizera. Ele mesmo mal se lembrava daquela noite em que resolvera comemorar com Aoi.

Com tanta coisa acontecendo a turnê da banda foi varrida da mente do loiro. Ele estava na frente de dois caras se auto-intitulando bruxos e afirmando que seu amado Yuu tinha ingerido algum tipo de "poção". Caras que, inexplicavelmente, tinham varinhas que podiam explodir e consertar coisas.

Ainda confuso, Kouyou sentiu os dedos de Yuu se entrelaçarem aos seus. Trocou um olhar rápido com ele, imaginando que deveria estar tão perdido quanto ele próprio. Era como encontrar o coelho branco daquele conto em que uma garota cairia direto num mundo de maravilhas.

– Não posso acreditar. – sussurrou – É irracional!

Magia? Poções? Varinhas de condão? Takashima achava aquilo ridículo. Talvez a explicação pra tudo fosse o uso de drogas. O aperto em seus dedos ficou mais forte, quase um pedido de atenção. Kouyou mirou Yuu. O moreno estava mais pálido do que antes, os lábios comprimidos com força pareciam totalmente despidos de cor. "_Oh, não!_", entendeu que o namorado parecia passar mal outra vez. Como agir naquela situação?

– O que precisa para acreditar? – a voz de Potter soou muito tranqüila. – Nós levamos Shiroyama para um exame em Londres, há mais de três meses atrás. Mas não conseguimos fazer muito. Temos que levá-lo para novos exames.

Uruha piscou com força. Poção... O mal estar do moreno... A pressão baixa e as náuseas...

– Poção... – murmurou com o coração disparado. As palavras ditas por Draco Malfoy no começo da confusão vieram a sua mente como uma represa rompida. No entanto, antes que as processasse, sentiu os dedos esguios afastarem-se dos seus quase com desespero, enquanto Yuu dava meia volta e ensaiava uma corrida em direção à suíte.

Mas, fosse qual fosse a intenção do mais velho, não valeu de nada. As forças pareceram lhe faltar e ele caiu de joelhos no chão.

– Yuu! – exclamou. Enquanto Kouyou o acudia, Harry voltou a falar:

– Isso. Poção. A Poção do Bom Parto.

Aoi gemeu dolorido enquanto seu corpo se contraia numa ânsia que não pôde evitar. O estomago tentou colocar pra fora um alimento que não tinha, e tudo que o moreno conseguiu foi vomitar bile no carpete da sala, quase engasgando durante o ato.

– É. – Malfoy falou erguendo os ombros num gesto mais resignado do que debochado – Parabéns, Takashima. Você vai ser papai.

Continua...

10/10/2010

**Nota por Kaline Bogard**

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Eu quero inventar meus próprios feitiços! Ò.Ó9 É... Eu vou inventá-los! Mas até lá... Usa-se do da J.K. mesmo... XD

**Nota por Felton Blackthorn**

Faz muito tempo que não posto algo significativo no fandom e deveria reler os livros pra lembrar os detalhes, algo que a falta de tempo não permite. Então confiarei na minha mente e tentarei não falhar. Caso não consiga, perdão.

**Nota por Samantha Tiger Blacktorn (A Beta)**

Ehhhh! Estou adorando o seu entusiasmo mestrinha! Prece que você está se sentindo mais à vonade com o fandom... E você, tigrãozinho... Pode confiar plenamente na sua mente afiada, ta tudo perfeito demais! Eles não são uma graça gente? Estão até se dando bem!

**Nota por Kaline Bogard:**

¬¬ Estamos é? Hum...


	8. Recusando o País das Maravilhas

**Autores**: Felton Blackthorn e Kaline Bogard  
**Título**: Chizuru**  
Beta**: Samantha Tigger Blackthorn  
**Sinopse**: Ele havia perdido as estribeiras e arremessado aquela porcaria no mundo Muggle. E agora... teriam, os quatro, que arcar com as conseqüências.  
**Orientação**: yaoi**  
Classificação**:18 anos**  
Gênero**: um pouco de tudo**  
Observação**: Essa história nos pertence, mas Harry Potter e a banda the GazettE não.  
**Nota:** Presente de aniversário para Ifurita

**Chizuru**

**Kaline e Felton**

**Capítulo VIII  
...Recusando o País das Maravilhas**

– Está melhor agora, Yuu?

Uruha perguntou preocupado. Estava sentado na mesa da cozinha, ao lado do namorado, alisando-lhe as costas enquanto Shiroyama parecia se recuperar aos poucos, apesar de ainda estar pálido, com os olhos fundos.

– Hn. Me sinto melhor. – afirmou.

– Ótimo. – a voz petulante de Malfoy ecoou na cozinha. O rapaz de olhos cinzentos analisava os itens modernos da cozinha dos músicos, encantado por cada bugiganga desconhecida que admirava. – Não temos tempo a perder.

– Que porra. – Uruha perdeu a compostura – Vocês invadem a casa de Yuu, explodem coisas, dizem que são "bruxos", que ele tomou uma droga qualquer e engravidou. Agora quer reclamar que não tem "tempo a perder"?

O desabafo não assustou Malfoy:

– É, idiota. Caso não tenha percebido é o _seu_ namorado que bebeu a _minha_ poção. O seu namorado _Muggle_ retardado que não tem magia alguma e não sabe merda nenhuma de nada. Mas a responsabilidade é noss... Minha! E eu quero que ele não morra durante o processo, porque _Askaban_ não parece ser muito agradável no inverno. Ou em qualquer época do ano.

O guitarrista piscou confuso, fazendo Potter acudi-lo:

– Muggle é o termo para os que não possuem magia. Askaban é a prisão bruxa mais terrível que existe. E tem grandes chances de irmos passar uma temporada por lá. Você sabe, interferir com o mundo de vocês e alterar a ordem natural da vida é um crime muito grave.

Mas Uruha não prestou atenção em nada do que o Garoto Que Venceu falou:

– Morrer... Você não quer que Yuu _morra_? – indagou chocado. Aquilo soava como uma ameaça.

– Hn. Sentimos muito por meter vocês nessa. Não foi nossa intenção em momento algum. – Harry continuou pacificador – Mas homens não podem engravidar, o nosso corpo não é apropriado. Por isso a Poção do Bom Parto age preparando para que a gestação seja segura e saudável.

– Teoricamente ela funciona bem por se entrelaçar com a magia natural do bruxo que a bebe. Ela é perfeita, maravilhosa e _rara_. – Draco soou inconformado. Logo o tom arrastado voltou a sua voz – Só não sabemos como vai ser com um Muggle.

Tanto ele quanto Harry tinham procurado todas as informações possíveis a respeito da Poção do Bom Parto. Adquiriram conhecimento suficiente para publicar, talvez, um novo livro. Infelizmente não podiam aplicar aquilo a uma pessoa sem magia.

– Por favor. – Potter chamou a atenção dos japoneses – Venham para a Inglaterra com a gente. Vocês vão se convencer de que falamos a verdade e que é o mais seguro para Shiroyama.

– Inglaterra! – Kouyou soou horrorizado. Parecia tão longe.

– Não podemos. Temos uma turnê. – Aoi revelou fraquinho.

– Turnê? – Draco cruzou os braços, parando de admirar as invenções Muggle (principalmente do tal celular, que Harry tinha concertado) e voltando a se concentrar na conversa.

– Temos que estar em Hokkaido essa noite. Kai nos mata... Os fãs... – o moreno passou a mão pelos fios. Não sabia o que era pior: cogitar acreditar no absurdo que os estrangeiros falavam ou pensar em ir para tão longe.

– Tem um expresso saindo direto de lá, não tem? – Potter perguntou para Malfoy.

– Sim. Podemos usar rede a de Flu do Varinha de Marmelo para ir a Hokkaido e usar a estação de lá. É mais rápido que o trem que sai daqui de Tokyo. Eles alugam Trestálios também... Potter, seria melhor, um pouco perigoso, mas bem rápido.

– Trestálios...

Então Draco voltou-se para os japoneses, porém ao começar a falar tinha os olhos presos em Takashima:

– Vocês perceberam que não planejamos causar mal. Somos bruxos e por nossa culpa ele bebeu a Poção do Bom Parto. Só queremos resolver isso logo de uma vez. Se vierem com a gente agora, podemos trazê-los de volta antes dessa "turnê" começar. Cada segundo pode ser vital para a segurança do seu namorado e do bebê que talvez ele carregue.

O tom sério deu a Uruha a impressão de que os dois ingleses realmente acreditavam em toda aquela conversa. Mas ele estava farto de ter que ouvir absurdos sobre poções. E o pior: homens engravidando. Ele não aceitaria que brincassem mais com ele ou com o namorado:

– Não querem nos fazer mal. Então... – hesitou – Se pedirmos pra irem embora e nos deixar em paz farão isso?

Draco praguejou surpreso, porém Harry fez um gesto com a mão impedindo-o de falar, fazendo isso no lugar do marido:

– Sim. Iremos embora.

– Potter...

– Draco, respeite a decisão deles. São Muggles, não podem acreditar em duendes tão fácil assim. – enquanto falava, O Garoto Que Venceu colocou a mão no bolso e tirou uma moeda estrangeira. Aproximou-se de Uruha e lhe entregou o objeto. – Estaremos por perto, Takashima. Caso precise de nós basta esfregar isso. Ela vai esquentar e nós viremos imediatamente, entendeu?

O guitarrista loiro vacilou breves segundos antes de aceitar a oferta. Se precisava daquilo para que os "bruxos" fossem embora, então concluía que era um preço bem pequeno.

– Não creio precisar usar isso... – o guitarrista caçula largou a moeda sobre a mesa. Harry respirou fundo e, finalmente, o sorriso deixou os lábios fartos:

– Kouyou, – não se preocupou em ser formal – nós lutamos muito pra ter essa poção. Sonhamos com uma criança há mais de cinco anos. Pena que perdemos a chance. Agora vocês têm a oportunidade... é sua responsabilidade e de Shiroyama. Por favor... Não deixem que aconteça nada com esse bebê.

E dizendo isso desviou os olhos tristes para Draco. Ambos desaparataram sem dizer mais nada, desaparecendo diante dos dois japoneses estarrecidos.

Durante longos e tensos segundos nem Uruha nem Aoi disseram nada. Até o moreno quebrar o silêncio:

– Acho que estou enlouquecendo, Uru...

O loiro engoliu em seco, meneando a cabeça. Então, por puro instinto, moveu a mão e recolheu a moeda entre os dedos longos. Não, ele não acreditava em nada daquela história bizarra. Na verdade achava que compartilhara da alucinação de Aoi e convenceu-se de que era fruto do estresse e pressão da nova fase que a carreira da banda seguia.

Mas, por mais que acreditasse naquilo, não havia problema algum em manter a moeda consigo. Havia...?

**HxD – UxA**

– Puta que pariu! Pensei que tinha acontecido alguma coisa! – bufou – E você desligou o celular na minha cara!

Aoi e Uruha eram sábios o bastante para não interromper a explosão do líder do the GazettE. Se Kai, normalmente era gentil e educado, quando se irritava o homem parecia ser dominado por outra personalidade. Ou um alter ego.

Ele ficara tão irritado com o atraso dos dois guitarristas que não conseguira conter a bronca. Se tivessem se atrasado mais não chegariam a tempo de realizar o primeiro live da Black SHIVER'n Stone, a nova turnê da banda.

– A-aconteceu, Kai chan. – Uruha tentou imaginar um jeito de explicar a "alucinação" que tiveram pela manhã. Qual seria a reação de Yutaka ao ouvir algo tipo "_Você sabe, ridaa. Dois caras muito simpáticos vieram nos visitar hoje cedo. Eles são bruxos e deram a maravilhosa notícia que o Yuu ta grávido. Não é lindo? Nos atrasamos escolhendo nomes pro nosso bebê..._"

No mínimo Kai mandaria suspender a SHIVER e internaria os guitarristas, doidos de pedra. Felizmente Aoi veio em socorro do amante:

– Sinto muito, Kai. Eu não acordei muito bem hoje...

O baterista analisou o moreno a sua frente. O rosto pálido e desanimado, somado aos olhos fundos e sem brilho foram argumentos fortes para ajudar Yutaka a se acalmar:

– Você não parece legal, Yuu.

– Já me sinto melhor. Desculpa o transtorno.

Visivelmente mais calmo e preocupado, o líder da banda balançou a cabeça:

– Yuu, a sua saúde é importante. Não precisa pedir desculpas por isso. Tem certeza de que melhorou?

– Hn. – o guitarrista tentou soar mais animado – Se eu sentir mais alguma coisa aviso. Agora to bem.

O moreninho ainda analisou a face do mais velho por alguns segundos antes de se dar por satisfeito:

– Certo. Mas nada de exageros essa noite. Não quero um dos meus guitarristas desmaiando de exaustão. Se você não estiver bem a gente coloca um dos roadies no apoio, e você não se esforça, ta?

Shiroyama assentiu feliz com a preocupação do mais novo.

– Obrigado.

– Vamos. O ônibus está pronto para sair. Só esperávamos vocês.

Dizendo isso Yutaka tomou a frente e saiu em direção ao resto da equipe. Aoi sorriu para Uruha, antes de seguir o líder do GazettE. Takashima passou a mãos pelos cabelos e também avançou. Tinha a mente dominada por pensamentos preocupados e, no fundo do bolso do casaco, o peso imensurável de levar aquela maldita moeda.

Continua...

**18/10/2010**

**Nota por Felton Blackthorn**

Minha intenção era levar os guitarristas para a Inglaterra antes do live, mas a Kaline deu a idéia de fazermos ao contrário. Acho que foi uma mudança e tanto, porque alterou a atitude dos japoneses de acreditar fácil para simplesmente não acreditar. Vamos ver se foi uma mudança boa ou não.


	9. A única opção

**Autores**: Felton Blackthorn e Kaline Bogard  
**Título**: Chizuru**  
Beta**: Samantha Tigger Blackthorn  
**Sinopse**: Ele havia perdido as estribeiras e arremessado aquela porcaria no mundo Muggle. E agora... teriam, os quatro, que arcar com as conseqüências.  
**Orientação**: yaoi**  
Classificação**:18 anos**  
Gênero**: um pouco de tudo**  
Observação**: Essa história nos pertence, mas Harry Potter e a banda the GazettE não.  
**Nota:** Presente de aniversário para Ifurita

**Chizuru**

**Kaline e Felton**

**Capítulo XIX  
A única opção**

A viagem foi tranqüila, apesar de cansativa. Uruha e Aoi sentaram-se afastados, no fundo do ônibus, porém o ocorrido pela manhã pareceu ter se tornado um tabu: nenhum dos dois mencionou uma única palavra a respeito.

Chegaram ao extremo do país com tempo suficiente para um descanso antes da vistoria do local do show, onde repassariam algumas coisas e se preparariam.

A fila de fãs já estava formada e era longa. As garotas acenaram eufóricas quando viram os ídolos chegando. E a empolgação não diminuiu durante o resto da espera, estendendo-se ao live que foi vibrante, empolgado, perfeito.

Yuu, parecia ter se recuperado por completo, e mostrava-se ótimo com ajuda da maquiagem para disfarçar o rosto meio abatido. Sua performance no palco foi como sempre, o fanservice levou a platéia a loucura, ainda mais por que Uruha parecia ter assumido um papel novo, que volta e meia o levava para perto do moreno.

Os expectadores não podiam ver os olhares de preocupação que o loiro trocava com seu amante. Ele necessitava ter a certeza que Aoi estava mesmo bem. Não queria vê-lo em uma situação ruim outra vez.

Superando as expectativas o início da nova turnê foi um sucesso estrondoso, como noticiaram as mídias especializadas em Visual Kei logo na manhã seguinte.

**HxD – UxA**

Depois do live a banda se recolheu para o hotel. Os cinco precisavam descansar antes de sair cedo no outro dia. A próxima parada seria em Sapporo. Fariam o norte antes de retornar para Tokyo e encerrar a Black SHIVER'n Stone, passando por Aomori, Akita e Sendai. O próximo passo seria ir a Hiroshima e completar lado oposto com o Side oBscure da SHIVE, marcando presença em Kyoto, Osaka e Nagoya.

Estava tudo perfeitamente calculado e cronometrado como em todas as turnês nacionais da banda. Nenhum imprevisto poderia estragar tudo que fora milimetricamente planejado pelo líder e baterista do the GazettE.

Infelizmente, como Kai iria descobrir, algumas coisas eram impossíveis de serem previstas.

Os cinco se reuniram para tomar café no restaurante muito cedo, o clima era animado, mesmo entre Aoi e Uruha, depois de tudo o que tinham passado.

Foi quando a primeira refeição do dia chegou que a expressão de Yuu ao sentir o aroma fechou-se. Ele pediu licença, afirmando que estava sem fome, e saiu da mesa. A atitude causou estranheza nos outros músicos, mas quase desesperou Uruha. O loiro apenas levantou-se e seguiu o amante, indo encontrá-lo trancado no banheiro do quarto que dividiram.

Takashima não precisava ser um gênio para desvendar os sons que vinham de lá de dentro. O moreno estava vomitando.

**HxD – UxA**

Depois disso o clima ficou um tanto estranho. Já não era mais segredo que o guitarrista moreno talvez estivesse doente, isso era visível em sua face. Diante das perguntas Yuu teve que assumir os enjôos que sentia, como aquilo podia ser um problema de estomago causado pelo estresse.

E, de todos, Kai era o mais preocupado. Sentia certa responsabilidade sobre os integrantes de sua banda.

A preocupação do moreninho ganhou uma desconfiança sinistra conforme a viagem no ônibus da turnê prosseguia rumo a Sapporo.

Aoi tinha se recuperado visivelmente, sem notar os olhares estranhos sobre sua pessoa. Sobretudo durante a rápida parada para o almoço, quando Shiroyama se alimentara absurdamente bem, comendo rapidamente o dobro do normal, talvez tentando repor o perdido pela manhã.

Assim que voltaram ao ônibus, Kai esperou que a sonolência natural tomasse conta de todos, então se aproximou de Uruha e com uma desculpa qualquer o puxou para o outro lado do ônibus, longe dos demais.

– Ne... Estou ficando preocupado com Yuu. – o líder foi logo falando.

– Eu também. – o loiro revelou sentindo os ombros pesarem.

– Uruha... – o tom sério chamou a atenção do guitarrista – Você notou o que aconteceu hoje?

– Os enjôos? – o mais alto ficou confuso.

– Não apenas isso. Ele vomitou pela manhã e comeu muito agora no almoço... E Aoi está bem magro...

– Onde quer chegar, Kai?

– Bulimia. – o moreno foi direto.

A palavra fez o estomago de Kouyou se contrair. Bulimia? Não queria acrescentar a possibilidade daquele distúrbio alimentar à sua lista. E não iria. Suspirando, colocou uma mão sobre o ombro do companheiro:

– Obrigado, Yutaka. – sorriu – Yuu não está provocando vômito em si mesmo. Eu já vi acontecer no apartamento dele. É algo que não pode controlar.

O rosto de Kai se desanuviou de uma forma impressionante:

– Tem certeza?

– Hn. Ele não sofre de bulimia, disso tenho certeza. Muito obrigado por se preocupar.

– Faça com que ele procure um médico em Sapporo. Pra tranqüilizar a todos nós.

O loiro concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Sem dizer mais nada voltou ao fundo do veículo onde o moreno continuava acomodado no banco reclinado, observando a paisagem lá fora de modo pensativo.

– Tudo bem, Yuu-chan?

O moreno encolheu-se um pouco ao som daquelas palavras. Pareceu incomodado e isso quase causou pânico no caçula.

– Yuu? – Uruha insistiu – Você está sentindo alguma coisa? Por favor, me diz.

O guitarrista moreno afastou-se do amante, chegando o mais próximo possível da parede do ônibus. Ainda silencioso ergueu a mão e começou a desenhar no vidro da janela com a pontinha do dedo indicador.

– Não é nada. – afirmou sem convicção.

– Aoi. – o loiro não reconheceu aquele rapaz parado a sua frente. Porque ele estava hesitando? Era visível seu incomodo. – Confia em mim.

– Você vai me odiar. – o mais velho afirmou com uma certeza assustadora.

– Eu amo você, Yuu chan. Nunca vou odiá-lo.

Ainda evitando encarar o amante, Shiroyama murmurou:

– Então vai me achar estranho...

Kouyou inclinou a cabeça pelo lado. Por um segundo a preocupação cedeu espaço à curiosidade. Aoi não estava se sentindo mal, fato. Ou teria corrido para o banheiro (ou vomitado ali mesmo). Ainda assim não compreendia a atitude arredia:

– Não vou achar você estranho! Não mais do que já acho... – e riu descontraindo-se.

O outro se voltou fingindo revolta:

– Ei! Você tem que me achar gostoso, não estranho.

– Gostoso eu já acho... – Uruha sussurrou olhando longamente nos olhos negros. Os lábios se alargaram num sorriso impossível de ser catalogado, de tão sedutor. Aoi retribuiu com um idêntico, em seguida provocou:

– Adoro quando sorri assim. Cheio de quintas intenções.

A risada cristalina de Kouyou soou mais alta do que recomendado pela descrição, mas o guitarrista não se importou. Sentiu-se leve como há muito tempo não se sentia:

– Deixando de lado minhas quintas intenções, me diz o que tá te incomodando.

Aoi desviou os olhos e começou a brincar com os dedos. O sorriu esmaeceu até que a expressão ficou séria, sombria:

– Não é nada demais... Só... Me... Deu vontade de comer uma coisa. Só isso... – revelou hesitante.

Takashima usou toda sua força de vontade para manter o sorriso no rosto, independente do sangue gelar nas veias e do coração disparar num galope furioso:

– Vontade? – questionou em voz macia – De que?

Parecia a deixa que Shiroyama esperava. Os olhos escuros brilharam intensamente e ele sorriu animado:

– Takoyaki de brócolis. E raspadinha de cenoura com laranja!

Foi demais para o loiro. Nem todo amor do mundo seria suficiente para manter o sorriso nos belos lábios:

– Takoyaki de brócolis? – nunca tinha ouvido falar que existisse algo assim. – Raspadinha de cenoura com laranja?

– Hn! – Yuu respondeu com os olhos fechados. Ele suspirou como se já estivesse sentindo o gosto daquilo em sua boca – Acho que vou morrer se não comer. Será que o Kai pararia o ônibus agora?

– Acho que não. A gente acabou de almoçar, Yuu. E takoyaki de brócolis não é algo que a gente encontre assim, em beira de estrada

Novamente o moreno ficou na defensiva:

– Desculpa. Me deu fome.

Sentindo-se derrotado pelo olhar suplicante, Uruha cedeu:

– Vou pedir pra ele parar assim que possível, ta bom?

Yuu concordou com um aceno de cabeça sentindo-se agradecido e acomodou-se melhor aproximando-se do amante. O contato querido foi bem vindo pra ambos, e, sem que pudessem evitar acabaram adormecendo.

**HxD – UxA**

Kai amarrou o roupão com força, puxando o cinto para fazer um nó. Era noite avançada, estava no próprio quarto de hotel, depois de mais um live bem sucedido. Sapporo tinha tremido aos pés do the GazettE.

Poucas coisas haviam saído do planejado. Por exemplo, Aoi não fazer nenhum fanservice com Uruha e afastar-se do loiro toda vez que ele investia. Os fãs não haviam se frustrado por isso, já que Reita acabara requisitando o papel para si, interagindo magnificamente com Kouyou.

Kouyou, aliás, que estava parado na porta do líder da banda. O rapaz tinha uma expressão cansada e desanimada, pose reforçada pelos ombros caídos, como se ele tivesse saído derrotado de uma batalha:

– Boa noite, Kai-chan.

– Boa noite... – o moreninho respondeu surpreso.

– Aoi não ta falando comigo. – revelou em tom baixo – Eu... Prometi que ia te pedir pra parar o ônibus, mas a gente dormiu e eu esqueci.

– Kou...? – Yutaka não compreendeu.

Então o guitarrista levantou a mão e mostrou duas sacolas plásticas:

– Kai-chan, você pode me fazer um favor? Eu pedi para o restaurante do hotel, mas eles não atendem pedidos fora do menu durante a noite.

O líder deu espaço para que seu companheiro entrasse, porém Takashima recusou:

– Preciso voltar para o quarto. Ele não ta falando comigo, mas eu não posso deixá-lo sozinho.

– O que você quer? – Yutaka não segurou a curiosidade.

– É que o Yuu ta com vontade de comer takoyaki de brócolis. Você prepara isso pra ele?

O pedido não podia deixar Kai mais surpreendido:

– O que? Preparar? Mas... No quarto nem tem cozinha!

Takashima estendeu as sacolas para Kai:

– Por favor, por favor, Kai-chan. Eu compro um fogão portátil. Juro que já vasculhei as redondezas e não encontrei nenhuma loja que preparasse isso. Por favor...

– Kouyou. – Kai tentou descontrair. – Aoi com desejos estranhos? E enjôos? Olha que eu vou achar que ele engravidou...

– Não é? – o guitarrista forçou um sorriso.

– Sinto muito, Uru. – o moreno balançou a cabeça. – Os desejos de Yuu vão ter que esperar até amanhã. Tenho certeza que o restaurante dá um jeito nisso. Não vou correr o risco de cozinhar no quarto e ser expulso. Se eu puder ajudar de outra forma...

O loiro puxou as sacolas de volta e abaixou a cabeça:

– Não. Deixa pra lá. Obrigado, Kai-chan.

Virou as costas para se afastar. Yutaka ainda pensou em dizer alguma coisa, mas mudou de idéia. Enquanto as brigas do casal não atrapalhassem a banda, ou não causassem sofrimento maior, ele não interferiria. Desentendimentos faziam parte dos relacionamentos, e era obvio que os guitarristas tinham um (fosse relacionamento – ou desentendimento).

Uruha ouviu a porta se fechando devagar e suspirou. A coisa não estava nada boa entre ele e Aoi. Nunca, nem em seus piores pesadelos, ia imaginar o moreno explodindo de forma tão intensa por um motivo bobo.

Maldito desejo idiota! Malditos enjoos! E malditas variações de humor que...

O loiro parou com o dedo próximo ao botão do elevador. Ele estava hospedado no andar imediatamente acima do de Yutaka e Reita.

Analisou friamente a seqüência de pensamentos que invadira sua mente. Certo, ele se sentia impotente e incapaz de levar aquilo adiante. Precisava desabafar com alguém. Por momentos pensou em voltar atrás e confessar tudo ao líder da banda. Kai entenderia.

Não... Kai não entenderia.

Ninguém no mundo entenderia. Ninguém a não ser...

Antes de qualquer pensamento racional, Takashima abaixou a mão e a enfiou no bolso do casaco. Mal se deu conta de que esfregava a moeda furiosamente. A moeda que não abandonara em momento algum. No fundo não acreditava que fosse funcionar. Era apenas uma forma de aliviar o estresse, antes que acabasse surtando e entrando na neurose com Yuu.

Mas o guitarrista ainda esfregava a moeda quando dois sons suaves, quase simultâneos, ressoaram no corredor. Assustado virou-se lentamente, pronto para enfrentar o que quer que fosse aquilo. No entanto, tudo o que pôde fazer, foi arregalar os olhos e engolir em seco.

"_Muito bem, Alice_", ele pensou "_Talvez seja hora de seguir o coelho_"...

Estava frente a frente com os desconhecidos que se intitulavam bruxos: Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy.

Continua...

24/10/2010

**Nota por Felton Blackthorn**

Esse capítulo ficou sob minha responsabilidade. Só me senti a vontade para escrever o último parágrafo.


	10. Sonho ou pesadelo?

**Autores**: Felton Blackthorn e Kaline Bogard  
**Título**: Chizuru**  
Beta**: Samantha Tigger Blackthorn  
**Sinopse**: Ele havia perdido as estribeiras e arremessado aquela porcaria no mundo Muggle. E agora... teriam, os quatro, que arcar com as conseqüências.  
**Orientação**: yaoi**  
Classificação**:18 anos**  
Gênero**: um pouco de tudo**  
Observação**: Essa história nos pertence, mas Harry Potter e a banda the GazettE não.  
**Nota:** Presente de aniversário para Ifurita

**Chizuru**

**Kaline e Felton**

**Capítulo XX  
Sonho ou pesadelo?**

Aoi puxou um lenço de papel da caixa e secou as lágrimas que insistiam em cair dos olhos escuros. Ele sentia-se confuso. Não compreendia a avalanche descontrolada que era seus sentimentos. Em um segundo sentia-se animado e feliz apenas para, de repente, cair em depressão ou dominar-se pela tristeza.

E não conseguia manter o equilíbrio. Era, sempre, muito extremo. Exatamente como a poucas horas atrás quando seu namorado se esquecera de cumprir sua promessa. Isso fez com que Yuu se sentisse abandonado, deixado de lado.

Que culpa tinha se a vontade de comer takoyaki de brócolis era invencível? O desejo era tão forte que parecia deixá-lo louco. A ponto de quase errar durante o live e perder a concentração incontáveis vezes.

Vencido pelo choro, o guitarrista moreno ajeitou-se melhor dentro do macio edredom, encontrando uma posição bem confortável recostado na cabeceira da grande cama de casal.

Foi nesse auge do momento auto-piedoso de Shiroyama que a porta se abriu e uma cabeça coberta de fios loiros espiou pelo vão:

– Yuu chan? – a voz preocupada de Uruha encheu o mais velho de remorso. Ele não devia ter brigado com seu namorado por um desejo idiota.

– Uru... Eu... Sinto muito... – a voz soou tremida pelas lágrimas.

Aquilo foi o suficiente para o recém-chegado invadir o quarto e sentar-se sobre a cama macia, abraçando o moreno por cima do edredom:

– Não me peça desculpas. Alguma coisa tá errada, Yuu. E a gente não ta sabendo lidar com isso.

O mais velho fechou os olhos:

– Eu sei. Não consigo me controlar.

– Yuu, me perdoe, mas... – calou-se temendo uma nova explosão. Tinha que medir bem o jeito de revelar o que fizera há pouco tempo atrás. Não tinha uma forma de dizer aquilo sem soar dramático. Então resolveu lançar a verdade de uma vez – Eu esfreguei a moeda.

Piscando, Aoi levantou a cabeça e fitou o outro guitarrista nos olhos:

– E o que aconteceu?

Uruha respirou fundo:

– Eles vieram. Apareceram no corredor como se tivessem usado um teletransporte tipo filmes de ficção cientifica.

– Eles estão aqui?

Ao contrário do que Takashima esperava seu namorado estava reagindo muito calmamente à notícia. Talvez o próprio Yuu estivesse preocupado e assustado com as coisas estranhas que aconteciam com ele.

– Hn. Querem que viajemos para Londres. Eles dizem que podemos voltar a tempo. – a afirmação soou estranha aos ouvidos de Kouyou. Era tão ridículo.

– Parece um sonho. – Yuu suspirou – Ou um pesadelo.

– Talvez segui-los seja a forma de acordar. – o loiro sorriu com alguma confiança. Nenhum sonho era eterno. Nenhum pesadelo durava para sempre. E, se eles estavam mesmo presos em um, teria que acabar mais cedo ou mais tarde.

– Você quer fazer isso?

O loiro desviou os olhos por um instante. Logo voltou a fitar o namorado com decisão e certeza cintilando nas íris:

– Hn. Estou preocupado com você, Yuu. O que está te acontecendo não é algo normal...

– Eu sei... – Por um breve instante o moreno pensou em sugerir procurar ajuda profissional, um psiquiatra, quem sabe... Mas mudou de idéia ao ver a descontração do namorado. Takashima parecia esperançoso de que os dois "bruxos" fossem a solução dos problemas que enfrentavam. Yuu não teve coragem de estragar aquilo por enquanto.

– E talvez em Londres eles façam takoyaki de brócolis. Porque eu não encontrei em lugar algum. – o caçula riu um pouco, sendo imitado de forma mais contida pelo seu amante. – Melhor trocar de roupa e lavar o rosto. Quanto antes partirmos, melhor.

**U x A – H x D**

Harry e Draco estavam esperando na sala do apartamento alugado. Aquele hotel Muggle era realmente de primeira classe. Muito melhor que qualquer acomodação bruxa que haviam experimentado. Depois da surpresa inicial, acabaram voltando à realidade que os cercava:

– Eles nos chamaram mais rápido do que eu esperava. – o Gryffindor revelou. Ele tinha acabado de enviar um Patrono para Madame Pomfrey, conforme tinham combinado antes. Assim a enfermeira estaria esperando pela chegada deles pouco antes do amanhecer.

– É. Pensei que fossem ficar céticos por mais tempo. – Draco concordou – Aquele tal de Takashima estava com uma aparência terrível.

– Dessa vez teremos que comunicar ao Ministério. Mas Hermione ainda está assessorando. Então não vamos para Azkaban tão já.

– Potter, se isso foi uma piada não teve graça. Eu não quero ir para Azkaban.

– Nem eu. – o moreno tratou de afirmar. – Mas se tem um jeito de escapar de lá, ainda não consegui visualizar. Qual a pena mínima?

– Dois dias. Mas quarenta e oito horas lá podem ser um verdadeiro inferno.

O Garoto Que Venceu ia responder, porém os japoneses saíram do quarto, já preparados para viagem. Uruha umedeceu os lábios antes de questionar:

– Temos que levar bagagem?

– Não. – Harry respondeu – São apenas algumas horas. Tudo o que precisarem providenciamos por lá, não se preocupe. Vamos aparatar na estação de trem, e alugar Trestálios. Será mais rápido.

– Levaremos vocês até a enfermaria de Hogwarts. – Draco completou a informação – Lá é muito seguro. E Madame Pomfrey tem experiência.

Enquanto o Slytherin falava, Harry colocou a mão no bolso e tirou a varinha e dois retalhos de pano marrons:

– É melhor vestirem isso, pra encobrir as roupas Muggles e mantê-los aquecidos. – bateu com a varinha sobre os pedaços de pano que aparentemente eram capas em miniatura. Elas cresceram magicamente até voltar ao tamanho original.

Os japoneses se entreolharam assombrados. Aquilo estava muito realista para ser um simples sonho. Ainda surpresos, aceitaram as capas que lhes era oferecido e protegeram-se com elas, apreciando o material desconhecido.

– Preparem-se. Aparatar não é muito agradável na primeira vez. – Harry avisou aproximando-se de Uruha e colocando uma mão sobre o ombro dele. Draco fez o mesmo com Aoi. Sem aviso algum os quatro desapareceram no ar, quebrando o silencio com um "puff" quase inaudível.

**U x A – H x D**

– Kami sama... – Uruha exclamou assim que se viu a salvo no lugar desconhecido. Tinha os olhos lacrimejantes e a impressão de que seu corpo fora dividido em várias partes e remontado de forma frouxa. Olhou para o namorado percebendo claramente que Aoi parecia ter a mesma sensação.

Depois examinou ao redor. Estavam numa espécie de plataforma com aparência do século passado. Centenas de japoneses circulavam pelo local, indo e vindo, costurando para não se chocarem. Muitos vestiam capas semelhantes as que haviam recebido de presente. O restante trajava roupas extremamente estranhas, com motivos orientais.

– Oh...

A exclamação de Aoi chamou a atenção dos outros. Por um segundo Takashima achou que ele passava mal, mas o moreno apontava para uma senhora que caminhava apressada com um sapo no ombro. Um sapo enorme e marrom.

Só então notaram a variedade de animais que eram transportados por ali. Além de sapos havia ratos, corujas, rouxinóis, carpas e... Pasmem! Algo que lembrava muito um filhote de dragão.

– Aquilo... – Takashima franziu as sobrancelhas. Harry sorriu acenando a cabeça:

– É um Crista Alta Japonês. É um Dragão. Não é raro por aqui, por que sobrevive melhor em climas montanheses. Dá pra caçar no Monte Fuji. – o Gryffindor parou a explicação ao ver seu marido erguer uma sobrancelha – Ora, Ron admira o trabalho do irmão. Ele sabe muito sobre Dragões.

Draco fez um barulho estranho com a garganta.

– Ta certo, Cicatriz. Vamos pegar os Trestálios logo.

Os bruxos acenaram para os japoneses, que ainda estavam impressionados por tudo o que viam, os seguir. Foram obedecidos.

– Ne, Kou... – Aoi aproximou-se do namorado, olhando cuidadosamente em volta.

– Hn?

– Acha que podemos ter um dragão de estimação? Você viu que aquele... Ano... Crista Alta parecia bem mansinho. Aposto que aprende truques como "sentar" e "fingir de morto".

– Ou "cuspir fogo nos donos". Definitivamente não podemos ter um dragão, Yuu.

O moreno riu do tom sério usado por Takashima:

– Sei disso. Estava brincando. – olhou os ingleses que caminhavam três ou quatro passos a frente – Ne, Kouyou. Isso não parece um sonho. Parece?

– Não, Yuu chan. Nada disso parece um sonho. – o loiro olhou em volta. De repente tinha um gosto amargo na boca. Se aquilo não era um simples sonho; então, talvez, o resto também não fosse. E, naquele caso, a história da poção que o guitarrista bebera...

Nesse ponto Uruha olhou muito preocupado para seu namorado. Não pôde evitar gotículas de suor frio se acumular na fronte subitamente pálida. Porém, antes que dissesse alguma coisa, notou que os pseudo bruxos tinham parado de avançar em uma área quase deserta da plataforma. Mais afastado viram um rapaz oriental se aproximar. Parecia um funcionário do local, pelas roupas que vestia. Atrás dele vinha flutuando uma espécie rústica de carruagem fechada, bem protegida para viajar no ar frio da noite. O veículo era apropriado para quatro pessoas viajarem bem.

– Vamos voar nisso aí? – Uruha gracejou.

– É uma forma rápida de transporte. E até que é segura. – Harry tranqüilizou. – São Trestálios domesticados há muito tempo.

O guitarrista loiro ia sorrir mais uma vez. Mas ouviu o som de pés que se arrastam para trás. Virou-se a tempo de ver Aoi se afastando desajeitado:

– Mas que porra é essa?

Ele mantinha os olhos arregalados naquelas feras presas à carruagem. Ambas lembravam vagamente cavalos com asas, mas eram seres cadavéricos, semelhantes a mortos-vivos. Tinham olhos vazados que pareciam cravados cruelmente em Yuu, e dentes pontiagudos prontos para destroçar o que lhes caísse ao alcance. Aparentemente não possuíam pele, tendo os músculos ressecados a vista.

Eram criaturas medonhas. Aoi achou que aqueles monstros tinham saído direto do inferno. E se os Shinigamis possuíssem um bichinho de estimação, sem dúvida, seriam mais _bonitos_ do que o par de criaturas paradas a alguns passos de distância.

– Essa "porra" – Draco começou – é um Trestálio e vai nos levar para Londres. São criaturas sensíveis, por isso seja gentil com elas.

– ... – Aoi recuou mais um passo. Com toda certeza do mundo não ia andar em uma carruagem puxada por duas feras como aquelas. No entanto Harry respirou fundo:

– São criaturas adestradas. Draco só quer assustar vocês.

– Eu... Eu não vejo nada... – Uruha sussurrou assustado, fazendo os outros três o fitarem. – Não consigo ver nada.

Draco riu baixinho, debochando.

– Fique feliz, Takashima. – o loiro subiu na carruagem, enquanto o Gryffindor acertava os detalhes do aluguel com o funcionário da estação.

– Apenas pessoas que tiveram experiência com a morte podem vê-las. Esse tipo de experiência nem sempre é algo agradável. – Potter falou pensativo.

Uruha olhou da carruagem que aparentemente flutuava sozinha para seu namorado. Ficou surpreso pela forma horrorizada com que o moreno olhava para as "criaturas". E, com uma certeza inabalável, concluiu que não queria compartilhar aquela visão assustadora.

**Continua...**

**30/10/2010**

**Notas por Kaline Bogard**

Isso vai ficar bem maior do que eu pensei... o.o

Porque eu sempre estico as coisas? Não consigo ser concisa, e pelo jeito sou contagiosa! 8P

**Notas por Felton Blackthorn**

Fanfics muito longas não são meu ponto forte. Vale como experiência. Peço desculpas por não responder aos reviews, mas meu tempo anda escasso. Pelo menos a Kaline responde todos, e ela fala em meu nome.


	11. Hogwarts: o lugar das maravilhas

**Autores**: Felton Blackthorn e Kaline Bogard  
**Título**: Chizuru**  
Beta**: Samantha Tigger Blackthorn  
**Sinopse**: Ele havia perdido as estribeiras e arremessado aquela porcaria no mundo Muggle. E agora... teriam, os quatro, que arcar com as conseqüências.  
**Orientação**: yaoi**  
Classificação**:18 anos**  
Gênero**: um pouco de tudo**  
Observação**: Essa história nos pertence, mas Harry Potter e a banda the GazettE não.  
**Nota:** Presente de aniversário para Ifurita

**Chizuru**

**Kaline e Felton**

**Capítulo XXI  
Hogwarts: o lugar das maravilhas**

A viagem foi tranqüila, na medida do possível, de acordo com a modesta opinião de Uruha, desacostumado a fazer uso de carruagens controladas por monstros invisíveis a olhos inexperientes à morte.

Aoi relaxou conforme ia adquirindo a certeza de que aqueles monstros cadavéricos não iam se revoltar e tentar atacá-los. Os Trestálios eram mais confiáveis do que a aparência demonstrava.

Harry e Draco pareciam preocupados com o japonês moreno, afinal ele estava numa condição que exigia cuidados e voando de forma pouco instável.

A certo ponto da viagem Kouyou acabou cedendo ao cansaço, recostando-se em Yuu e adormecendo profundamente. O moreno inclinou a cabeça tentando observar a face calma do seu namorado. Sorriu diante da visão. Então suspirou e desviou os olhos:

– Isso é um delírio? – falou em tom baixo.

– Hn? – Harry fitou o japonês.

– O que está acontecendo com a gente. Não parece um sonho, sabe? É lógico demais. Queria saber se é um delírio, se estou ficando louco...

Potter sorriu:

– Você não está enlouquecendo. E isso não é uma ilusão coletiva.

– Então tenho que acreditar que magia existe e que eu... Posso estar...

O Garoto Que Venceu recostou-se no banco. Mirou Draco de relance percebendo que o loiro parecia estar cochilando também:

– Eu fui criado entre os Muggles. Tive contato com o mundo bruxo quando fiz onze anos, mas só abandonei os não-mágicos quando alcancei a maioridade. E isso faz algum tempo já. Por isso esqueci...

Aoi aguardou que o rapaz inglês continuasse a revelação, porém Potter apenas manteve os olhos verdes fixos na janelinha, perdidos na imensidão negra da noite ventosa.

Diante disso o japonês não viu alternativa a não ser indagar:

– Esqueceu...?

Harry sorriu sem encarar o outro:

– Esqueci. Como é viver sem magia, sem acreditar em coisas que parecem impossíveis. Viver de forma cética e racional, preso por leis que só podem ser provadas através de uma fórmula cientifica.

Foi a vez de Aoi ajeitar-se, percebendo vagamente a cabeça de Kouyou acompanhá-lo na ação, mantendo-se acomodado. O guitarrista mais velho mordeu os lábios antes de defender-se:

– Esse é o meu... _Mundo_. – hesitou um pouco ao referir-se assim a realidade que vivia – Nunca conheci outra forma de encarar a vida.

– Você nunca acreditou em algo que não pudesse ser provado pela física? Não houve um momento em que a fantasia era tudo que acreditava?

– Claro. – Shiroyama riu baixo – Mas até eu fazer uns seis anos. Então descobri que Momotaro não existe de verdade e youkais são legais em mangas. E em animes.

– Eu não sei como é. – a voz arrastada e arrogante roubou a deixa no exato momento em que Harry ia rebater. Tanto ele quanto Aoi fitaram o loiro que parecia adormecido até então, mas pelo visto estivera apenas de olhos fechados. Mantendo a mesma posição, Draco continuou. – Viver sem acreditar. Eu sou Puro Sangue, nasci no meio da magia mais elementar. Não posso aceitar outro modo de viver. Nunca. Por isso não compreendo os Muggles.

– Um dia vocês acreditaram em magia. – o Gryffindor afirmou manso. – Mas caçaram bruxos como se fossem enviados do mal. Então não deve ser tão difícil voltar a acreditar.

Shiroyama olhou de um para outro. Sua atenção foi roubada por Malfoy. O rapaz abriu os olhos cinzentos enquanto sacava a varinha e apontava para os japoneses:

– Estamos chegando. _Nudare Inglês_. – atingiu os rapazes com o feitiço – Assim vocês vão entender quando falarmos em inglês. – em seguida apontou a varinha para si mesmo e Harry – É assim que falamos em japonês. _Finite Incantatem._

Só então o guitarrista entendeu por que esse tempo todo estiveram conversando em sua língua materna. E os bruxos não tinham nem mesmo um sotaque para estragar a perfeição da pronúncia. Magia era a explicação para aquilo.

**U x A – H x D**

– Veja, é Hogwarts. – Harry anunciou.

Imediatamente Aoi observou pela janelinha e a visão roubou-lhe o fôlego. Tanto que teve que despertar o amante para que ele pudesse admirar o castelo que se revelava aos olhos surpresos dos japoneses. Eram tantas torres, tantas pequenas janelas, um quadro que parecia roubado da idade média européia.

O castelo era rodeado por campos de grama verde e macia, no auge da primavera que se aproximava. Havia ainda uma floresta um tanto sombria e um grande lago a se perder de vista. Era tão lindo, que Yuu desejou ter trazido sua câmera.

Suavemente, os Trestálios foram diminuindo e planando até pousar suavemente no chão.

– Vamos. – Potter moveu o pescoço dolorido – Madame Pomfrey já deve estar em seu posto. Eu mandei uma mensagem avisando que viríamos.

Yuu e Kouyou se fitaram antes de sair da carruagem. A alvorada se aproximava, a viagem de muitas horas fora feita em menos da metade do tempo (se é que estavam mesmo em Londres). Dessa forma voltariam muito antes da hora do live.

Nesse momento Yuu se recriminou um pouco. Devia ter deixado um bilhete para Yutaka. Ele ficaria preocupado quando acordasse e não encontrasse os dois guitarristas da banda. Pensando bem, Yutaka ia ter um surto psicótico.

– Ah! – o rapaz exclamou – Potter-san, poderia me emprestar um telefone para que eu fale com o líder da nossa banda? Acho que devia dar um recado a ele...

– Hogwarts tem muitas corujas disponíveis. Vou tentar lhe arrumar uma.

Uruha tentou não pensar na reação de Kai ao receber uma... Coruja de mensagem...

**U x A – H x D**

O espanto dos japoneses continuou ao atravessarem o enorme salão principal do colégio que mais parecia um castelo. _Imagine isso cheio de alunos_, Malfoy dissera ao perceber o espanto dos visitantes. Eram tantas coisas para se ver (inclusive um fantasma quase sem cabeça que deixou Uruha sutilmente chocado), apesar de não estarem ali para fazer turismo.

Em pouco tempo adentravam a Ala Hospitalar. Duas senhoras já esperavam por eles, uma devidamente vestida de branco, baixinha e enérgica. A outra mais alta, vestida sobriamente e com um aspecto geral de severidade que intimidou os japoneses.

– Madame Pomfrey, Diretora MacGonagall. Esses são Shiroyama Yuu e Takashima Kouyou. – Harry cuidou das apresentações.

– É um prazer conhecê-los. – Minerva adiantou-se – Espero que os transtornos causados sejam os mínimos possíveis. E que a estadia dos senhores em Hogwarts seja agradável.

– Obrigado. – responderam os dois juntos.

– Bem vindo de volta. – Pomfrey sorriu para Yuu – Apesar de na sua primeira visita o senhor Shiroyama estar desacordado.

O moreno ficou confuso com a informação nova. Olhou para o namorado, mas Uruha apenas deu de ombros. O caçula estava fascinado com a facilidade para compreender inglês, habilidade recentemente adquirida graças a magia.

– Creio ser melhor apressar os exames, não concorda Papoula? – MacGonagall comandou a ação, antes de virar-se para Draco e orientar – Entre em contato com o Ministério, Professor Malfoy. Hermione Weasley parecia ter algo importante pra dizer.

– Farei isso.

– E eu mostrarei o corujal para Takashima. Ele precisa avisar seus amigos dos imprevistos. – Potter ajeitou os óculos na ponta do nariz. – Acha que esses testes vão demorar muito, Madame Pomfrey?

– Duas horas no máximo. – a velha senhora respondeu.

– Então nos encontramos aqui. – Draco concluiu. – Vou dizer para Weasley vir também. Assim ela diz tudo de uma vez. – e o Slytherin se referia a uma possível punição que fossem sofrer por violar incontáveis leis de proteção aos não bruxos.

Uruha e Aoi se entreolharam. Nenhum dos dois estava confortável para a breve separação. Mas aquelas pareciam boas pessoas, então deviam arriscar.

– Se cuida, Yuu-chan. – o guitarrista loiro pediu, em forma de despedida.

– Você também. – foi a resposta do mais velho.

Eles trocaram um último olhar antes que Shiroyama seguisse a bruxa de branco para a Ala de Isolamento da enfermaria e Takashima acompanhasse Harry rumou ao tal corujal. Draco enfiou as mãos nos bolsos da capa e suspirou profundamente.

– Não se preocupe, Professor Malfoy. – Minerva falou de forma suave – Você é um bom docente. Tentaremos manter seu lugar em Hogwarts, aconteça o que acontecer.

O loiro não respondeu, mas ambos os bruxos sabiam o quanto aquelas palavras eram tranqüilizadoras. Uma temporada em Azkaban, por mais rápida que fosse, podia acabar com a carreira de qualquer pessoa. Garantias nunca eram demais...

**U x A – H x D**

Uruha ficou literalmente sem ar. Os olhos arregalados perderam-se na imensidão das terras de Hogwarts, logo que chegaram no tal corujal.

– É lindo. – sussurrou trazendo um sorriso aos lábios de Harry.

– É muito bonito. E quando está cheio de alunos fica mais incrível ainda. – ele relembrou seus tempos de aluno, os momentos mais inesquecíveis eram quando o céu estava pontilhado de vassouras, seus guias prontos para o treino de Quiddich. – Mas amanhã é domingo de Hogsmead. Ficarão apenas os Primeiro e Segundanistas.

Kouyou não entendeu a frase, mas estava hipnotizado pela visão do sol nascendo no horizonte. Parecia um cenário de contos de fada.

Respeitando o silêncio do loiro, Potter virou-se para dentro do corujal e observou as corujas encarangadas nos poleiros, todas bem despertas e prestando atenção no Garoto Que Venceu, mais do que dispostas a sair em missão.

Harry observou uma por uma até perceber uma parda, grande e forte, com bico grosso e olhar arguto.

– Você consegue fazer isso, não consegue?

Em resposta a ave saltou até seu ombro. O barulho do vôo despertou Takashima. Ele deu alguns passos até aproximar-se do bruxo:

– Tem certeza de que... É certo fazer essa coruja voar até o Japão? Eu já ouvi falar em pombos correio, mas...

– Não se preocupe. Essas corujas são mágicas. Elas têm resistência para vencer qualquer distância e encontrar uma pessoa. – usou o indicador para acariciar a cabeça da ave em seu ombro – São de confiança.

– Só acho estranho...

O japonês não resistiu a imitar o ato. Estendeu a mão para tocar a plumagem da coruja tão bonita, porém não foi bem recebido e levou uma bicada no dedo.

– Ai¹! – gemeu analisando a ponta do dedo onde fora ferido. Ganhara um pequeno corte que sangrava e doía um pouco. Levou-o aos lábios.

– Pepper não faz amizade fácil. – Harry informou.

Kouyou ficou observando o machucado por alguns segundos antes de falar baixinho:

– A gente não sangra em sonhos, ne?

O Gryffindor ergueu uma sobrancelha:

– Ainda não se convenceu? Não estamos num sonho, Takashima. Vou cuidar disso e te arrumar pergaminho e tinta. Quanto antes despachar Pepper melhor.

Uruha concordou com um aceno de cabeça. Aproximou-se novamente da amurada de proteção do corujal e permitiu que seus olhos se perdessem na beleza quase irreal que se descortinava a sua frente.

Não queria nem pensar na implicação da afirmativa de Potter. Se aquilo realmente não fosse um sonho o que seria da vida de Yuu e da sua? O que esperar dali pra frente se toda a história inacreditável provasse ser a única realidade?

No meio de toda a confusão que lhe dominou a mente, Kouyou ainda teve um súbito pensamento que o fez sorrir.

"_Queria ver a cara de Yutaka quando ele receber uma 'Coruja Postal'._"

Continua...

09/11/2010

1- Ittai. /bico

Notas por Felton Blackthorn:

Obrigado a Sam (que sempre me salva na hora H) por ajudar a melhorar esse capítulo.

Nota por Kaline Bogard:  
Claro que eu tive que passar aqui e dar o meu "toque especial" Rssrsrsrsrsrsr.


	12. Uma conversa assustadora

**Autores**: Felton Blackthorn e Kaline Bogard  
**Título**: Chizuru**  
Beta**: Samantha Tigger Blackthorn  
**Sinopse**: Ele havia perdido as estribeiras e arremessado aquela porcaria no mundo Muggle. E agora... teriam, os quatro, que arcar com as conseqüências.  
**Orientação**: yaoi**  
Classificação**:18 anos**  
Gênero**: um pouco de tudo**  
Observação**: Essa história nos pertence, mas Harry Potter e a banda the GazettE não.  
**Nota:** Presente de aniversário para Ifurita

**Chizuru**

**Kaline e Felton**

**Capítulo XXII  
Uma conversa assustadora**

Os testes demoraram um pouco mais do que o previsto. Kouyou recusou a oferta de Harry de tomar café da manhã. Preferia continuar ali na Ala Hospitalar aguardando notícias de seu namorado.

Naquele meio tempo conhecera Hermione Weasley, uma mulher de aparência inteligente (com um surpreendente cabelo volumoso e armado). Ela vestia trajes mais formais do que os outros bruxos que Uruha conhecera e segurava um livro enorme que devia ter, brincando, umas duas mil páginas.

E ali estava ele, guitarrista japonês que se considerava uma pessoa normal, na enfermaria de um castelo chamado Hogwarts, junto com quatro "bruxos", esperando que seu amante viesse de um teste de gravidez. Quando o mundo tinha ficado tão louco?

Finalmente, depois de um tempo que pareceu eterno, Madame Pomfrey saiu da Ala de Isolamento. Kouyou percebeu que o namorado estava meio sonolento, com os reflexos lentos; porém parecia perfeitamente saudável.

A velha senhora vinha com um longo manuscrito nas mãos e o lia avidamente. Tinha um sorriso de felicidade no rosto:

– Parabéns, senhores. Vocês vão ser papais.

Harry e Draco se entreolharam. O Slytherin já resmungando algo sobre "tamanho azar" com um tom inquestionável de inveja. Hermione virou-se para MacGonagall, ambas falando sobre leis e artigos.

No meio do redemoinho que sua mente se tornou, Kouyou notou apenas a forma quase desesperada com que Yuu cobria os olhos, buscando algum apoio no leito mais próximo. E o guitarrista moreno parecia tão assustado com a revelação que, quando Uruha se deu conta, estava falando de forma rude:

– Bruxos não conhecem o significado de "privacidade"? – as palavras não foram altas, mas tiveram força suficiente para calar a todos os presentes – Podemos receber as notícias a sós, pelo menos?

Malfoy já ia abrir a boca para rebater a grosseria, porém Harry foi mais rápido e pegou o marido pelo braço, puxando-o para fora:

– Tem toda razão, Takashima. Vamos dar-lhes o tempo que for necessário para Madame Pomfrey informar tudo o que quiserem saber.

– Potter... – o Slytherin ameaçou. Foi ignorado.

Hermione sorriu:

– Sentimos muito. Depois vou explicar os termos legais sobre tudo isso. Também espero lá fora.

Saiu junto com MacGonagall que apenas se despediu com um meneio de cabeça.

Kouyou esperou a porta ser fechada suavemente e foi sentar-se ao lado do amante. Yuu pareceu aliviado e agradecido com a atitude do caçula, porque ele próprio não parecia ser capaz de fazer nada.

– Você está bem? – Uruha perguntou.

– Hn. E você?

– Ainda não sei.

Os dois se entreolharam. Então Papoula limpou a garganta e voltou a ler o pergaminho:

– Gravidez não é doença, senhores. O feto está perfeitamente visível, com quase quinze semanas completas. É saudável e...

– Eu... Eu sou um homem. Não tenho – Aoi mexeu as mãos na frente da barriga – aquelas coisas que as mulheres têm.

Pomfrey riu:

– Foi justamente por isso que nos preocupamos tanto. A Poção do Bom Parto é para _homens_ engravidar. Porque homens não têm "aquelas coisas que as mulheres têm". – a velha senhora gracejou antes de ficar séria – Essa Poção é muito forte no primeiro e segundo mês. A partir do terceiro já está bem estável. Então se pensa em fazer um aborto a hora é agora.

– Aborto? – Yuu sentiu a boca amargar. Ele ainda não aceitava aquela história de gravidez e já lhe jogavam a opção de aborto na cabeça?

– É uma situação delicada. Quanto mais o tempo passar menos o aborto se torna uma opção recomendável. E no seu caso, senhor Shiroyama, é pior porque você não possui magia natural. Não posso dar certeza de como isso vai continuar.

– Existe risco de vida? – Kouyou perguntou.

– Não. Nem na gestação nem no aborto se for feito rapidamente. Essa não é nossa preocupação.

Uruha e Aoi se entreolharam sem saber o que fazer. Nenhum dos dois tinha compreendido realmente a dimensão do problema em que estavam envolvidos. Como iriam tomar uma decisão daquelas sob pressão?

Para surpresa do loiro, Yuu balançou a cabeça e garantiu:

– Se for mesmo verdade não vou abortar. Não posso fazer isso... – engoliu em seco sentindo-se ridículo pelo que acabara de dizer.

– Yuu. – Uruha tomou uma das mãos do amante entre as suas.

– Bem, – Pomfrey continuou – devem observar alguns cuidados, sobretudo com a alimentação. Descobrimos que o senhor Shiroyama está com uma anemia leve. Não deve ter se alimentado direito ultimamente. Agora está ciente de que tem que comer por dois.

– Hn. – o moreno concordou como se não estivesse acontecendo com ele e sim com outra pessoa.

– Seu corpo vai sofrer mudanças para se adaptar à gestação. No começo será difícil. Você sentirá falta de ar e vontade de ir ao banheiro pela pressão em seus órgãos, conforme o feto for se desenvolvendo. Terá vontade de comer coisas estranhas, mas é apenas um reflexo inconsciente lhe alertando para manter a alimentação correta. Não cometa excessos, quantidade não significa qualidade. Consegue me acompanhar?

– Acho que sim. – o moreno sussurrou.

Madame Pomfrey voltou-se para Kouyou:

– Vou lhe dar poções para manter a gestação monitorada o tempo todo, por segurança. Também para controle de estrias e azia, e pra eliminar a anemia. Infelizmente não temos nada bom o bastante que ajude com os enjôos. Mas com o avançar da gestação eles melhoram até parar de vez. Evidentemente o parto utilizado é um procedimento Muggle conhecido como cesariana; muito seguro, apesar de primitivo. – respirou fundo – Assegure-se de que o senhor Shiroyama tome todas as doses no horário certo.

– Sim, senhora. – Uruha confirmou incerto.

– Gravidez não é doença. Pode levar sua vida normalmente. Recomendo apenas que descanse nos próximos dois dias. Os exames de hoje foram pesados. Eu precisava ter certeza de muitas coisas sobre a sua saúde, Senhor Shiroyama e a saúde do seu filho.

Ao ouvir aquilo os japoneses se arrepiaram. "_Seu filho_". Duas palavrinhas que ficaram dando voltas e mais voltas nas mentes do casal. De uma forma ou de outra começavam a se acostumar com a idéia. Ou, pelo menos, ela já não soava mais tão bizarra.

– E quando a barriga crescer? – Kouyou passou a mão pelo rosto – Yuu não pode simplesmente aparecer em público. Quer dizer... Vai ser uma aberração, vão querer levá-lo para estudos. Um homem não engravida.

– Concordo senhor Takashima. Evidentemente o senhor Potter pretende usar algum tipo de Feitiço. Imagino que um Glamour possa encobrir muito bem.

– Vocês têm uma magicazinha pra tudo, não? – Kouyou soou mais amargo do que gostaria.

– Sinto muito por isso, senhor Takashima. – Pomfrey não perdeu a paciência nem se abalou. Era o mínimo que podia fazer por dois Muggles que de repente se descobrem envolvidos por um mundo tão irreal. – A magia pode realizar coisas que vocês chamam de "milagre". Mas tenha uma coisa em mente: nada acontece sem motivo. Não acredito em coincidência ou acaso. E se vocês foram envolvidos nisso é porque fazia parte dos seus destinos.

– Destino? – Kouyou não tinha certeza de que acreditava em tal coisa.

– Nós... Podemos pensar em tudo isso? – Aoi perguntou incerto. – É coisa demais. Acho que seria bom discutirmos com calma.

– Muito justo. – Papoula concordou. – Tem mais alguma coisa que deseja perguntar?

Os rapazes se entreolharam. Não conseguiam organizar os pensamentos direito. Quanto mais articular alguma dúvida.

– Acho que não. – Yuu balançou a cabeça.

– Então vou levá-los para que possam tomar café enquanto a senhora Weasley os põe a par da questão legal dos procedimentos.

A bruxa enrolou o pergaminho e foi guardá-lo numa das gavetas da sua escrivaninha, antes de sair da enfermaria fazendo um gesto para que os rapazes a seguissem.

U x A – H x D

Mais recompostos das revelações, Takashima e Shiroyama foram levados a uma sala onde uma mesa com um farto café da manhã estava servido. Não era o Grande Salão que tinham visto na entrada, mas era aconchegante.

– Você tem que se alimentar bem. – Pomfrey foi taxativa ao afirmar, deixando o moreno um tanto sem graça. – Recomendo suco de abobora e uma porção extra de cereais. Depois tortinhas de laranja e damasco.

O moreno observou a refeição flutuar sozinha, como se fosse controlada por magia, à medida que Papoula ia recitando-as. Um pouco foi para o seu prato e copo. Outro tanto foi para Uruha.

Batidas tímidas na porta foram ouvidas. Logo Hermione Weasley entrou sozinha no recinto:

– Com licença. Podemos conversar agora?

Uruha trocou um olhar com Aoi e acabou concordando. Pomfrey aproveitou a deixa para sair da sala:

– Qualquer coisa é só me chamar. – afirmou em forma de despedida.

Hermione sentou-se em uma das cadeiras. Afastou os pratos e abriu o pesado livro sobre a mesa:

– Por favor, podem continuar com o café. Tentarei ser clara e breve. – suspirou – Sou assessora do Ministro da Magia e estou representando-o neste caso. Temos uma série de leis que protegem os Muggles do uso indevido de magia. Harry e Malfoy violaram uma boa dezena de artigos ao mandar a Poção para o mundo de vocês, e como as conseqüências são tão graves, existem poucos atenuantes.

– O que isso quer dizer? – Yuu perguntou antes de dar um gole no suco de abobora. Ergueu as sobrancelhas de leve. Apesar de ter um gosto bom fez seu estômago se revoltar um pouco.

– Quer dizer, senhor Shiroyama, que existe uma boa chance daqueles dois passarem uma longa, longa temporada em Azkaban. E acredite, não é nada bom de se pensar.

– Azkaban? – não era a primeira vez que Uruha ouvia a palavra.

– É uma prisão bruxa. – a mulher explicou – Garanto que não é agradável, apesar de alguns merecerem estar lá.

– Não compreendo aonde quer chegar. – Novamente foi Kouyou que falou.

– Bom, o problema é que o pessoal do escritório de Controle do Uso Indevido de Magia e do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia já estão sabendo que algo indevido aconteceu e querem tomar as providências. Malfoy é professor aqui em Hogwarts e tem uma licença temporária da Comissão de Feitiços Experimentais para lecionar os Modernos. E Harry é Auror. Ambos vão perder seus empregos além de serem enviados para Azkaban.

Hermione recostou-se na cadeira. Ainda estava cansada do drible que tivera que fazer para manter Hopkirk e Wimple quietos antes de tomarem qualquer decisão.

– Sinto que quer nos pedir algo. – Uruha foi direto ao ponto.

Hermione sorriu fraco:

– Existe uma brecha nas leis. – bateu com o dedo sobre o livro aberto – Vocês estão cientes da situação. Como vítimas em potencial podem manter a acusação e levaremos aos tribunais ou...

– Ou...? – foi a vez de Aoi perguntar.

– Vocês podem retirar a queixa. – Weasley viu os japoneses se entreolharem e apressou-se em completar. – Por favor, não decidam nada ainda. Vão pra casa e pensem com calma. Seja qual for a opção de vocês nós iremos respeitar. Harry e Malfoy vão voltar com vocês para o mundo Muggle. Mantenham a moeda mágica que ele lhes deu. Terminem o café com calma e descansem um pouco antes de voltar para casa. Qualquer coisa que precisem para ficar bem é só pedir.

Dizendo aquilo Hermione acenou e pegou o livro, saindo da sala. Yuu voltou-se para Uruha. Ambos sabiam que não tinham tempo de descansar, pois ainda precisavam voltar para Tokyo e ajeitar as coisas por lá.

Tudo parecia cada vez mais complicado. Tinham que decidir o destino da criança que crescia no ventre do guitarrista moreno, além, é claro, de decidir o futuro daqueles dois bruxos que, aparentemente sem querer, trouxera o caos ao mundo tranqüilo de ambos.

Continua...

22/11/2010


	13. Susto e improviso

**Autores**: Felton Blackthorn e Kaline Bogard  
**Título**: Chizuru**  
Beta**: Samantha Tigger Blackthorn  
**Sinopse**: Ele havia perdido as estribeiras e arremessado aquela porcaria no mundo Muggle. E agora... teriam, os quatro, que arcar com as conseqüências.  
**Orientação**: yaoi**  
Classificação**:18 anos**  
Gênero**: um pouco de tudo**  
Observação**: Essa história nos pertence, mas Harry Potter e a banda the GazettE não.  
**Nota:** Presente de aniversário para Ifurita

**Chizuru**

**Kaline e Felton**

**Capítulo XXIII  
Susto e improviso**

Nada, e Kouyou colocaria muita ênfase nesse "nada", podia ser comparada à fúria de Yutaka ao recepcioná-los de volta já em Aomori.

Nem o retorno tenso feito novamente com os Trestálios, onde poucas palavras foram trocadas entre bruxos e japoneses. Nem a despedida silenciosa na porta do hotel onde ficariam acomodados. Sinceramente, os guitarristas estavam enrascados.

– ...Tamanha irresponsabilidade, estão me ouvindo? – Kai continuava seu discurso inflamado, condenando a atitude dos amigos de terem sumido desde a manhã cedinho e só aparecerem agora, no final da tarde.

– Sentimos muito, Kai-chan. – Uruha afirmou humilde de cabeça baixa, intimamente feliz por ouvir as palavras novamente em japonês. – Tínhamos uma coisa urgente pra resolver.

– Deixar um bilhete na porta do meu quarto não é a melhor forma de mostrar responsabilidade.

Ao ouvir a dura crítica Aoi e Uruha se entreolharam. Então a coruja deixara sua carta na porta do quarto de Yutaka? Agora não sabia se fora a melhor ou a pior decisão. Talvez tivesse sido melhor. Se o líder da banda surtava assim por encontrar a carta no chão, imagina a sincope que não teria ao recebê-la direto das patinhas de uma ave...

– E onde vocês estavam afinal de contas?

– Nós... – Kouyou começou.

– Chegamos a tempo, não chegamos? – Shiroyama cortou levemente inflamado. Seu bom humor estava começando a mudar.

– Chegaram a tempo? – Yutaka elevou a voz – Nós já vistoriamos o local, repassamos as músicas e afinamos os instrumentos, _sem os guitarristas_, já trocamos de roupa e podemos ouvir a casa cheia. Vocês chegaram a tempo de trocar de roupa e entrar no palco! – apontou os outros integrantes da banda, sentados no canto do grande camarim, assistindo a cena entre preocupados e surpresos.

O moreninho estava possesso. Pra desespero de Uruha, Aoi fez um som estranho com a garganta e o loiro pensou que seu amante ia explodir numa fúria semelhante à de Kai. Antes que acontecesse, pediu novamente:

– Desculpa, não...

– Desculpas não resolvem, Takashima. – Kai rebateu diminuindo o tom de voz – Não somos uma banda iniciante. Cada show dessa turnê tem um público de milhares de pessoas. Isso deixou de ser uma brincadeira há muito tempo. Todos nós assinamos contratos e não vou admitir atitudes infantis ou irresponsáveis de ninguém. E você, Shiroyama, como o mais velho devia ser o exemplo que...

As palavras morreram nos lábios de Kai. Ele bem que tinha percebido a raiva dominar os olhos escuros do guitarrista moreno. Mas não tinha medo de ceninhas, por isso continuara seu sermão. Entretanto à medida que as palavras escapavam, a fúria silenciosa de Yuu foi cedendo, cedendo, até que mágoa e arrependimento dominassem a face pálida. Logo os lábios sensuais estavam tremendo e sem que o líder pudesse imaginar, Aoi agachou-se no chão e abraçou os joelhos, começando a chorar:

– Sinto muito, Kai-chan. A culpa é toda minha. – disse com dificuldade, soluçando.

Kouyou abaixou-se ao lado do amante e começou a acariciar as costas do moreno:

– A culpa não é só sua. Briga comigo, Yutaka, mas não o faça chorar. – A situação não era algo que podia ser facilmente explicada. "_Nós fomos até Londres pra fazer um pré-natal._". Tinham consciência de como soaria ridículo.

Kai simplesmente não encontrou palavras para rebater. De todas as atitudes esperadas, pranto incontrolado não fazia parte da lista.

– Desculpa... – Aoi repetiu.

Batidas na porta quebraram um pouco do clima tenso. A voz de um staff anunciou que logo entrariam no palco. Diante do aviso, Kai não viu alternativa a não ser aliviar:

– Depois terminamos isso. – suspirou – Podem trocar de roupa e fazer uma maquiagem digna, por favor?

O loiro balançou a cabeça concordando enquanto Yuu passava as mãos pelos olhos tentando conter o pranto. Era vergonhoso chorar na frente dos outros, mas não conseguira se controlar de jeito algum. As reações eram mais fortes do que sua vontade consciente.

Pelo menos a briga estava adiada até o final do show. Já tinham adquirido uma vantagem. Pequena, mas tinham.

U x A – H x D

O live transcorria de forma magnífica, apesar da tensão entre os integrantes da banda, fato que os expectadores não pareciam notar.

Era nessas horas que Kai amava ser baterista. Podia tocar o instrumento com energia e empolgação, numa forma de extravasar as emoções em excesso. Dessa forma sabia que estaria mais controlado na hora de conversar com os guitarristas, porque discutir com a cabeça quente não era nada recomendado.

Ele sabia que alguma coisa estava muito errada entre os dois. Talvez o moreno realmente estivesse doente. Aquele descontrole de mais cedo... Yutaka nunca o vira chorando. Muito menos por uma bronca mais enérgica (e que não seria a primeira).

Vigiava Shiroyama de um jeito quase obsessivo. A maquiagem disfarçara bem o pranto, mas se analisasse bem, Yuu ainda parecia abatido e cansado. Ele não estava se desempenhando com a mesma energia e à medida que o live avançava, parecia se mover com mais lentidão e dificuldade.

Olhou de um para o outro. Captou a tensão no ar. Mas uma tensão que não era causada pela discussão no camarim. Uruha olhava na direção do parceiro de instrumento com mais freqüência do que o normal. Ele parecia preocupado de verdade. E Kai decidiu que iria descobrir o que acontecia de um jeito ou de outro.

Foi entre a transição da quinta para a sexta música que o inimaginável aconteceu. Quatro integrantes da banda e mais milhares de expectadores viram o momento em que o guitarrista moreno cambaleou errando as notas e atrapalhando o solo que Reita fazia. Não houve tempo para pensar: Yuu simplesmente apagou, desabando no chão em cima da guitarra, caindo no chão de mau jeito.

O tempo pareceu parar.

Uruha foi o primeiro a agir. Tirou a guitarra e jogou-a no chão, correndo para socorrer o amante.

– Yuu! – exclamou enquanto o pegava nos braços. Viu muito vagamente que alguém se aproximava, mas antes mesmo que percebesse quem era rosnou: – Fique longe!

A ordem agressiva fez Reita estacar no lugar, assistindo assustado Uruha erguer o moreno nos braços e escapar para o backstage. As cortinas se fecharam enquanto a platéia explodia em desespero, sem entender o que acontecera.

Kai saiu da bateria e correu atrás dos companheiros, sendo seguido pelos outros membros do the GazettE e alguns staffs. A confusão começava a crescer nos bastidores, somada ao pânico de ver um companheiro sucumbir diante de milhares de pessoas. Ele tinha certeza: Yuu estava doente.

Chegaram apressados ao camarim usado pela banda. Yutaka, que ia a frente, teve que frear subitamente e voltar dois passos atrás para evitar que a porta lhe acertasse o rosto.

– Mas que... Merda!

Encarou um Uruha muito feliz que passava pela porta. Logo seguido por Aoi que fechou o camarim muito rapidamente e parecia extremamente bem, obrigado.

– Kou... – Reita sussurrou tão confuso quanto os outros.

– O que foi aquilo? – Kai passou a mão pelos cabelos desnorteado com a seqüência de eventos. Como Aoi podia desmaiar no meio do live e em questão de minutos se recuperar como se nada tivesse acontecido?

– Fanservice. – Yuu respondeu com uma expressão arrogante. A palavrinha soando estranhamente arrastada.

– Fanservice? – Kai repetiu incrédulo – Mas que porra de fanservice foi esse?

– Yutaka, confie em mim. – Uruha falou muito tranqüilo, seu sorriso aumentado – Voltem para o palco e pareçam preocupados de forma bem exagerada. – então o loiro voltou-se para os staffs – Trabalhem na iluminação. Foco em mim e no... Hum... Aoi.

E sem maiores explicações aproximou-se do moreno e o pegou nos braços, sem dificuldade. Como se fosse previamente combinado, Yuu fechou os olhos e fingiu um desmaio. Kai e os outros captaram o espírito da coisa:

– Me avisem da próxima vez! – o líder resmungou de péssimo humor.

– Avisaremos. – Uruha garantiu avançando um passo. Porém Reita estendeu um braço e o impediu de avançar.

– Uruha, vocês dois refizeram a maquiagem e trocaram de roupas em... Menos de dois minutos? – o rapaz da faixa analisou os dois de cima a baixo. A constatação fez todos prestarem atenção no detalhe que quase passara despercebido.

O guitarrista loiro sorriu e deu de ombros:

– É só um truque de magia que aprendi. Vamos logo que o Aoi é pesado. – riu ao levar um soquinho ofendido nas costas. A confusão do resto da banda era gritante: nunca tinham visto Yuu com uma expressão tão pedante na face, assim como era a primeira vez que Uruha parecia tão... Alguma coisa a mais que não conseguiam captar.

Kai e os outros se entreolharam antes de seguir os guitarristas voltar para o palco. Podiam escutar as vozes exaltadas dos expectadores. Todos estavam preocupados com o aparente desmaio de Shiroyama. Respirando fundo, Yutaka trocou um olhar com os outros dois membros e fez um solinho rápido de bateria. Depois continuou marcando compasso apenas com o pedal, logo sendo imitado por Reita. Ambos faziam os instrumentos soarem num compasso único, entrosado e perfeito.

O silêncio tomou conta da casa de shows ao mesmo tempo em que as cortinas iam abrindo lentamente e a iluminação diminuindo. Quando Uruha subiu no palco com o moreno nos braços a expectativa era tanta que parecia quase palpável, presente como um sexto elemento no palco.

"Ohs" e "Ahs" surpresos foram ouvidos na platéia. Mas tudo silenciou de forma quase inacreditável quando Kouyou colocou sua preciosa carga no solo, permanecendo ajoelhado, e segurou-lhe o rosto com cuidado, antes de colar os lábios de ambos; numa cena que lembrava muito o conto de fadas da Bela Adormecida.

Aoi pareceu "despertar" de seu sono por aquele príncipe e os milhares de expectadores quase fizeram a casa de shows vir a baixo com seus gritos de viva e felicidade. Nunca tinham visto um fanservice tão perfeito com os membros da banda que amavam.

Quase simultaneamente os guitarristas recuperaram seus instrumentos e assumiram os postos, cada um de um lado do palco.

E, dessa forma magnífica e inesperada, o live continuou a toda. Apesar de que, Yutaka arriscava dizer, Aoi não se movia com a mesma sensualidade de sempre, parecendo ter o corpo um pouco "duro". E Uruha havia tocado todos os seus solos restantes de uma forma... Esquisita, com aquele sorrisão bobo na face. Mas o que chamou mais a atenção do líder da banda foi que nenhum dos dois, definitivamente, estava segurando a guitarra direito. Na verdade, eles pareciam mais executar um playback.

Ah, com toda certeza do mundo, Takashima e Shiroyama teriam muito que explicar depois.

U x A – H x D

Uruha havia invadido o camarim de uma forma desesperada. O medo fazia o coração disparar e o sangue gelar. Não se assustou ao encontrar Potter e Malfoy lá dentro. Aquela Madame Pomfrey dissera que monitorariam a gestação o tempo todo. Ele agradeceu que estivessem ali para tomar uma atitude, porque o pânico não o deixava pensar direito.

Mal registrou os bruxos bebendo uma poção suspeita, sem poder conter caretas, como se o líquido fosse muito ruim.

– Não saiam daqui. Ele está bem, só precisa descansar. – o moreno ordenou, ainda com uma expressão de desagrado no rosto. Murmurou algo semelhante a "Collo Portus" batendo a varinha na maçaneta e saiu seguido pelo bruxo loiro, que surpreendentemente, já não era mais loiro.

Ignorando todos os acontecimentos que não tivessem a ver com o estado do amante, Uruha prosseguiu lentamente até colocar Yuu cuidadosamente sobre o sofá.

– Aoi... – sussurrou tocando a face pálida – Acorda.

Pediu com a voz tremendo. Pra sua surpresa, o moreno acertou um tapa meio desajeitado em sua mão, afastando-a e resmungou:

– Me deixa... Dormir... – terminou a reclamação num suspiro, encolhendo-se e ajeitando-se numa posição melhor e mais confortável.

Kouyou piscou confuso. Aproximou o rosto e verificou a respiração do namorado. O mais velho ressonava tranquilamente. Ele só estava dormindo! Um alívio tão grande tomou conta do corpo do loiro que ele sentiu-se meio mole. Mas ficou agradecido. Tivera tanto medo ao ver o namorado desabando daquele jeito. Tanto medo.

Cansado, levantou-se e foi atrás de algo que pudesse proteger o moreno, encontrando apenas um casaco grosso, que sabia ser de Reita.

– Vai servir. – usou a vestimenta para cobrir Aoi da melhor maneira possível. Então, sentou-se no chão, perto do sofá, vigiando-o atentamente.

Não queria nem se preocupar com o dia seguinte, com o que provavelmente seria eleita mais uma crise de estrelismo de Shiroyama Yuu. Ou no escândalo que sua atitude resultaria. Isso sem contar a discussão que inevitavelmente teria com Yutaka.

No momento só queria ficar ali, agradecendo que tudo não passara de um susto. E maldizendo a hora em que aquela droga de magia invadira suas vidas.

Continua...

22/11/2010

**Notas por Felton Blackthorn:**

Meu tempo na Internet é muito limitado! Por isso não respondo os reviews, mas agradeço a todos.

**Nota por Kaline Bogard:**

EI! Ninguém ai arrisca um chute, se é menina ou menno...? 虎


	14. Momento tenso

**Autores**: Felton Blackthorn e Kaline Bogard  
**Título**: Chizuru**  
Beta**: Samantha Tigger Blackthorn  
**Sinopse**: Ele havia perdido as estribeiras e arremessado aquela porcaria no mundo Muggle. E agora... teriam, os quatro, que arcar com as conseqüências.  
**Orientação**: yaoi**  
Classificação**:18 anos**  
Gênero**: um pouco de tudo**  
Observação**: Essa história nos pertence, mas Harry Potter e a banda the GazettE não.  
**Nota:** Presente de aniversário para Ifurita

**Chizuru**

**Kaline e Felton**

**Capítulo XIV  
Momento tenso**

Assim que o live terminou tanto Aoi quanto Uruha trataram de escapar, fingindo-se de surdos ao chamado do líder da banda. Por sorte Kai acabou se envolvendo com os staffs e não pôde ir atrás deles.

Ambos sabiam que não restava muito tempo. Precisavam voltar ao local onde os verdadeiros guitarristas estavam. A dose de polissuco que tinham bebido não era suficiente. Em pouco tempo o efeito passaria e voltariam a _parecer_ Potter e Malfoy.

O loiro resmungou o caminho todo de volta ao camarim, divertindo Harry com seu mau-humor. Rapidamente desfizeram o feitiço de tranca e invadiram o cômodo.

– Ele acordou? – Potter foi perguntando a Uruha, que ainda estava sentado no chão, vigiando o amante.

– Não. – o japonês respondeu cansado. Franziu as sobrancelhas reparando naquele momento que os estrangeiros vestiam trajes da turnê que pertenciam aos guitarristas.

– Imaginei isso. É melhor irmos embora. Temos muito que te explicar. – enquanto falava o Garoto Que Venceu já ia tocando Kouyou no ombro. Malfoy colocou a mão de leve embaixo do casaco de Reita, de modo a encostar os dedos na pele muito pálida de Aoi.

Desaparataram um segundo antes da porta ser aberta e os outros três integrantes da banda entrarem no camarim. Os rapazes se entreolharam surpresos e tensos. Tinham visto os amigos entrando ali, mas... O local estava completamente vazio!

U x A – H x D

De volta ao hotel, Uruha tratou de acomodar Aoi. Tinha tentado despertá-lo para que tomasse um banho. Fora em vão. Ele estava nocauteado. Fizera seu melhor ao trocar as roupas do live por um confortável pijama de seda. Só saiu da suíte após ter certeza que o moreno estava bem.

Ao voltar para a pequena sala do quarto alugado encontrou os bruxos parados no meio da sala.

– Ele apagou total. – Kouyou suspirou jogando-se no sofá.

– Culpa das poções que Shiroyama bebeu. – Potter explicou. – É bem capaz que ele durma amanhã o dia inteiro também, para repor-se.

– ... – o loiro suou frio. Não precisava de mais aquela complicação!

– Nós podemos continuar fingindo ser vocês enquanto isso. Ah, deixa eu explicar o que aconteceu. – e Harry narrou em poucas palavras a forma improvisada que tinham consertado as coisas.

– Vocês usaram uma poção pra se parecer com a gente?

– Sim. – Draco confirmou – Polissuco. Tem um gosto horrível, mas funciona.

– Eu... – Uruha começou a falar, no entanto foi interrompido por uma estranha luz que atravessou a parede. Era algo com a forma de uma águia e bateu as asas planando a frente do Gryffindor até esvanecer-se rapidamente.

– O Patrono de Neville. – Harry ficou surpreso. Aquele era o sinal combinado com o parceiro de missões. Ver aquilo o fez fechar os olhos e respirar fundo: tinha que voltar para Londres. – Draco...

– Eu sei, Cicatriz. Você vai me deixar na mão por um tempo. – o loiro torceu os lábios. Compreendia a situação do Gryffindor, porém ficar sozinho no mundo Muggle não era nada atraente.

– Vai ser rápido, prometo.

– O que será que eles roubaram dessa vez?

– Roubaram? – Uruha perguntou olhando de um para o outro sem compreender.

– Harry é Auror. – Draco explicou – Um tipo de detetive. E está investigando um caso de roubo de criaturas raras.

– Já roubaram preciosidades. A última vez foi uma Salamandra Azul. Muito, muito rara e valiosa.

– Vá lá ver o que Longbotton quer e volte logo. – o Slytherin mandou com um bico. – Vou ver o que faço sozinho enquanto isso.

Harry sorriu antes de desaparatar.

– Seu namorado vai ficar bem. – o loiro afirmou para Uruha. A voz arrastada fez o japonês piscar. Aquele inglês tinha um jeito muito arrogante de ser.

– Obrigado. – soou incerto.

– Voltarei para o hotel bruxo. Se precisar de ajuda aperte a moeda.

– Entendi.

O bruxo fez o mesmo que seu marido e desapareceu diante dos olhos de Takashima. O guitarrista nem se impressionava mais. Ao invés de perder tempo foi tomar um longo banho para relaxar. Precisava desesperadamente.

Uruha só sentiu a tensão abandonar seu corpo de vez quando seus dedos começavam a enrugar por ficar debaixo da ducha. Vestiu um dos roupões do hotel e saiu do banheiro. Estava passando pela pequena sala do quarto de hotel quando ouviu batidas na porta.

Abriu-a, deparando-se com Kai.

– Boa noite. – o líder cumprimentou.

– Boa noite. – Kouyou percebeu que Kai também tinha tomado um banho e se trocado. Vestia uma roupa confortável. – Entra.

O moreninho obedeceu. Sem esperar novo convite acomodou-se em uma poltrona e mirou Takashima de forma grave:

– Vim perguntar o que está acontecendo com vocês, Kou. Quero saber o que estão escondendo de mim.

Uruha abaixou a cabeça. Ficou imediatamente desconfortável. O que, em nome de tudo que era sagrado, poderia dizer para se explicar a Yutaka? Devia começar pela magia? Pelos bruxos de Londres? Quem sabe começar falando da poção que Yuu bebera. Como abordaria a gravidez sem parecer doido de pedra?

– Kai-chan...

– A situação não pode continuar Takashima. Por sorte aquela cena no palco não deu resultado pior. Recebi uma nota da Neo Genesis querendo mencionar nossa "revolução no fanservice". Mas imagino que nossos fã sites vão bombar.

– Sinto muito...

– Sentir muito não resolve, Kouyou. Não é o nosso estilo apelar dessa forma.

– Não foi apelação, Kai. – o loiro respirou fundo e recostou-se melhor na poltrona – Foi improviso. Yuu passou mal. Agora ele está descansando.

Kai estreitou os olhos desconfiado:

– Eu sabia. Aoi não está bem!

– Nós fomos ao... Hum... Médico hoje. É algo muito raro. – a voz de Uruha falhou no final.

– Raro? – a preocupação do líder alcançou um nível alto – Céus, Kou... O que ele tem?

O loiro sorriu meio triste, então olhou direto nos olhos do moreninho e tentou passar o maior nível de confiança que conseguiu:

– A gente se conhece há quantos anos, Yutaka? – perguntou, mas sem esperar resposta continuou: – Somos mais que parceiros de banda, né?

– Sim, Uru. Você e Aoi são meus amigos. Por isso tenho o direito de saber...

– Por favor, Kai. Confie em mim. É o que peço. Confie em mim, em nós. E nos dê mais um pouco de tempo. Juro que te explico tudo quando puder. Mas agora não... Agora não agüento falar sobre isso.

O baterista viu nos olhos do outro todo o sofrimento pelo qual estava passando. Devia ser mesmo um problema muito grave.

– Você pode desabafar comigo sempre que achar necessário, Kou-chan.

Dessa vez o guitarrista sorriu mais espontâneo:

– Hn. Obrigado.

– Yuu está descansando?

– Está. E... Acho que ele não vai acordar tão cedo. Teremos que chegar em Akita em cima da hora, como aconteceu hoje. Estou avisando antes pra Kai-chan não ficar zangado com a gente.

– Vocês vão ao médico novamente?

– Não. – Takashima balançou a cabeça. – É apenas para que ele possa descansar. Tem minha palavra que chegaremos a tempo. Nada de surpresas.

O líder da banda desviou os olhos:

– Sem surpresas? Ne, depois daquele "fanservice" vocês voltaram muito estranhos para o palco. Fiquei preocupado: nem pareciam Kouyou e Yuu.

– Pode ter certeza que não éramos nós. – o mais alto gracejou, sorrindo alegre e exibindo os dentinhos perfeitos.

Kai franziu as sobrancelhas. Uruha e seus mistérios.

– Vou dormir. Se precisar de alguma coisa me avisa, tá bom? Não quero que escondam nada de mim, mas vou esperar o momento em que você confie pra me contar tudo.

– Obrigado, Kai-chan. No momento certo...

O moreninho reverenciou de leve numa forma de despedida e se foi. Ainda achava uma insanidade tudo aquilo. No entanto seu amigo pedira um tempo. E se as coisas eram tão graves quanto parecia, Uruha merecia aquele prazo.

UxA - HxD

No outro dia Kai passou cedo pelo quarto dos guitarristas. Franziu as sobrancelhas diante da face insone de Uruha, como se ele tivesse passado a noite em claro. Recusou-se a entrar e, depois de questionar sobre o bem estar de Aoi, o líder da banda suspirou e falou:

– Apenas a Neo Genesis se interessou pelo que houve ontem. Vai publicar algo e quer uma entrevista com você e com o Aoi. Vocês dois serão capa outra vez.

– Claro. É só marcar.

– Nosso Relações Públicas disse que os fã sites bombaram essa madrugada. Ele acha que isso vai dar uma esquentada nas vendas. Já pediu uma segunda edição do Shiver, tanto do Type A quanto do B.

– Isso é bom...

– Sim. É muito bom. Ah, o ônibus está saindo. Vocês vêm com a gente ou não?

Uruha pareceu desconfortável:

– A gente vai depois. Prometo que chegamos a tempo.

– Está bem. – o moreninho ainda tinha sua promessa em mente – Mas nada de surpresas.

– Prometo. – Takashima sorriu.

Aquela foi a despedida. Yutaka se afastou sem dizer mais nada. O guitarrista fechou a porta e encostou-se nela. Respirou fundo algumas vezes antes de voltar para o quarto. Ficou surpreso em ver Aoi acordado, com uma expressão distante:

– Yuu-chan! – apressou-se e sentou-se na cama – Como se sente?

O moreno piscou lento:

– Cansado. Com fome. Sujo.

Uruha riu feliz:

– Quer ajuda pra tomar um banho?

– Quero. – o moreno respondeu com a voz cheia de sono.

Era perfeitamente compreensível que Aoi quisesse o banho. Tinha desmaiado no show e permanecera dormindo direto sem nem lavar-se e alimentar-se.

Com cuidado Takashima ajudou o namorado a levantar-se e rumar para o banheiro. Foi complicado com o moreno apoiando seu peso todo no mais alto. Levaram mais tempo que o normal para que Yuu conseguisse tomar um banho decente e colocar um novo pijama.

Quando voltaram para o quarto, Uruha ajudou o outro guitarrista a deitar-se e ajeitar-se. Só então questionou:

– Quer comer algo especial?

– Não... – Yuu virou-se para o lado – Só dormir.

Nem bem pronunciou essas palavras e o rapaz caiu no sono novamente. Foi então que Kouyou ouviu batidas na porta do quarto.

– Pode entrar. – autorizou.

Draco Malfoy obedeceu, abrindo a folha de madeira e entrando no quarto. Ele parecia igualmente cansado:

– Acabei de aparatar. Estava preparando uma Chave de Portal.

– O que? – o loiro não compreendeu.

– Um meio de levar vocês rapidamente para o seu apartamento em Tokyo. – Uruha tinha certeza que nunca se acostumaria com aquele lance de magia. Podia não se surpreender mais, porém ainda era algo incômodo, mesmo ouvindo Malfoy pronunciar as palavras nipônicas sem qualquer tipo de sotaque. – As chaves estão nos estacionamentos.

– Yuu acordou, mas voltou a dormir. – o loiro resumiu a última hora naquelas poucas palavras.

O bruxo levantou uma sobrancelha:

– Normal. Vou beber Polissuco e ficar no lugar dele essa noite. Deixaremos Shiroyama no seu apartamento.

– Sozinho? – o loiro não gostou da idéia.

– Acredite, ele vai dormir como se estivesse enfeitiçado. – Draco hesitou um instante antes de fazer um gesto de desdém com a mão – Péssima escolha de palavras. Seu namorado estará seguro.

– Mas...

– Harry ainda não voltou. Ele ficaria no seu lugar... Acho que o que houve em Londres foi grave, pra ele não ter dado notícias ainda.

– É a única solução? – Uruha desviou os olhos para o moreno adormecido – Vou morrer de preocupação.

– Bom, você tem outras escolhas. – Draco resmungou de péssimo humor – Pode obrigá-lo a acordar (se conseguir) e levar Shiroyama com você. Pode faltar e deixar a banda sem os dois guitarristas. Pode ir sozinho e deixá-lo comigo. Tem muitas opções.

– Isso tudo é culpa de vocês, pra começo de conversa! – Uruha também se irritou.

– Não preciso que me lembre. Agora quer deixar de ser idiota e aceitar logo a minha ajuda? Deixamos seu namorado dormir em paz no seu apartamento seguro enquanto eu subo naquele palco e faço de conta que sou ele.

O guitarrista loiro sabia que, na verdade, não tinha muita escolha. Acabou aceitando a oferta com um balançar de cabeça. Era melhor permitir que o amante descansasse apropriadamente para evitar surpresas desagradáveis como aquele desmaio no palco.

– Vamos logo de uma vez. Quanto mais rápido agirmos, menos suspeitas levantamos. Eu enviei uma coruja para Harry. Assim que terminar em Londres ele segue direto pra ficar com Shiroyama. Eu sabia que você aceitaria.

A única reação que Kouyou teve foi respirar profundamente.

Continua...

13/12/2010

**Notas por Kaline Bogard**

Agora é que a porca torce o rabo e as coisas ficam do jeito queo gosto. )

Quer dizer... A partir de agora. O.o"

**Notas por Felton Blackthorn**

Na verdade, o que ela quer dizer, é que a trama paralela à gravidez do Aoi começa a tomar sua forma e ser projetada. Por mim ficava só na comédia, mas a Kaline acha que um pouco de angust não irá fazer mal.

Tenho duvida se aqueles dois ou três cruccios são apenas "um pouco de angust".

**Notas por Kaline Bogard:**

Olha o spoiler aí! Ò.Ó9 /chuta

**Notas por Samantha Tiger Blackthorn (A Beta)**

Vocês querem se comportar? Fell, não provoca a Kaline. E você mestrinha... Não chuta o meu Tigre! Aiaiai! O que os leitores vão pensar? E não mostrem a língua um pro outro. Eu estou vendo, viu? Que autores mais malcriados! *Olha pros leitores* Não liguem pessoal, é só uma rusguinha de nada...


	15. Não consigo controlar

**Autores**: Felton Blackthorn e Kaline Bogard  
**Título**: Chizuru**  
Beta**: Samantha Tigger Blackthorn  
**Sinopse**: Ele havia perdido as estribeiras e arremessado aquela porcaria no mundo Muggle. E agora... teriam, os quatro, que arcar com as conseqüências.  
**Orientação**: yaoi**  
Classificação**:18 anos**  
Gênero**: um pouco de tudo**  
Observação**: Essa história nos pertence, mas Harry Potter e a banda the GazettE não.  
**Nota:** Presente de aniversário para Ifurita

**Chizuru**

**Kaline e Felton**

**Capítulo XV  
Não consigo controlar**

Uruha não sabia se tinha uma crise de risos ou se entrava em pânico. "Aoi" não podia ter tido uma performance mais descaracterizada do que aquela. O loiro entendera perfeitamente a fala de Kai na noite anterior. "_Não pareciam ser vocês_."

O guitarrista moreno se movia de forma quase automática, não havia nada daquela característica sensualidade (Uruha arriscava dizer que um bambu balançando ao vento tinha mais molejo...) e a forma que ele segurava a guitarra lembrava um cover de quinta categoria.

Por sorte isso não parecia desanimar as fãs, que gritavam empolgadas e cantavam as músicas, vibrando com qualquer movimento mais ousado.

Foi um alívio quando o live acabou. Os guitarristas não fugiram dessa vez, esperando os companheiros para voltar ao camarim e comentar o desempenho de todos como era rotina. Ninguém mencionou a forma estranha com que Aoi se comportara.

Voltaram juntos para o hotel onde estavam hospedados na noite que encerrava a primeira parte da turnê. Assim que ficaram sozinhos no quarto o moreno segurou no braço de Uruha e aparatou para o estacionamento coberto do hotel, deserto aquela hora.

– Fiz uma chave de portal. Vamos para o seu apartamento. – aproximou-se de um extintor de incêndios que estava esquecido num canto. – Depois desfaço o feitiço. Segure firme e solte quando eu mandar. Entendeu?

Uruha balançou a cabeça e, sincronizado com Malfoy, tocou o extintor.

U x A – H x D

O loiro odiou a tal Chave de Portal.

Assim que largaram o objeto usado como meio de transporte e caíram no estacionamento do prédio, Kouyou achou que acabaria vomitando de tão enjoado depois de girar feito um peão.

Encostou-se na parede assistindo enquanto Malfoy batia com a varinha no extintor e desfazia o feitiço que ligava os dois prédios.

– Você está bem?

A pergunta de Draco não soou nem um pouco preocupada, pelo contrário, ele debochava da fraqueza do japonês. Meio ofendido Kouyou endireitou o corpo, tentou ignorar a tontura e deu de ombros:

– Acho que os meios de vocês se transportarem não são tão confortáveis quanto os nossos.

– Hunf. – Malfoy resmungou – Terminei aqui.

Uruha concordou. Olhou de um lado para o outro e rumou para o elevador. Subiram sozinhos e silenciosos, direto para o andar do loiro.

O apartamento estava escuro e muito quieto. Isso desanimou Draco: era sinal de que Harry ainda não tinha voltado.

– Você... Hum... Se importa...?

Uruha sorriu. Não parecia _mesmo_ fazer parte da personalidade de Malfoy pedir um favor:

– Quer esperar por Potter-san aqui?

– É. Isso. – afinal, o combinado era que o Gryffindor aparatasse ali depois de chegar de Londres. Draco não queria correr o risco de voltar para a parte bruxa e desencontrar-se do marido no processo.

– Tudo bem. Pode ficar a vontade. Tem um banheiro com toalhas limpas no final daquele corredor. – apontou – Se precisar de alguma coisa me avisa. Vou ver como Yuu está.

O bruxo balançou a cabeça. Observou o japonês sair da sala e foi sentar-se numa das poltronas. Ia esperar Potter chegar antes de fazer qualquer coisa. Ele nunca daria o braço a torcer e revelaria não saber mexer naquelas coisas não-bruxas muito bem...

U x A – H x D

Takashima abriu a porta da sua suíte devagarinho, temendo acordar seu namorado. Ficou um tanto surpreso ao vê-lo totalmente desperto, enrolado no edredom e encolhido contra a cabeceira da king size.

Assim que percebeu a presença do loiro Yuu começou a chorar.

– Aoi! – Uruha acendeu a luz e foi sentar-se na cama junto ao moreno – O que foi? Sente alguma coisa?

– Não...

– Porque está chorando? – O caçula perguntou levemente desesperado.

– Nada... – tirou uma das mãos de dentro das cobertas para secar as lágrimas – Eu só acordei e... Estava tudo... Escuro. Pensei que... Tivesse me abandonado...

Mais que depressa Kouyou passou os braços pelo "montinho" que era seu namorado e o puxou o máximo possível para perto de si.

– Bobo! Esse é o meu apartamento! Como eu iria abandonar você no _meu_ lar?

– Desculpa. – Aoi acabou sentindo-se idiota e isso fez mais lágrimas rolarem pela face pálida – Não consigo... Controlar...

– Shiiiii. – com grande paciência Takashima acalmou o amante – Está tudo bem. Deve ser efeito da magia. Não precisa se desculpar.

– Você não... Vai... Me abandonar... Né? – a voz insegura do moreno cortou o coração de Uruha. Ele parecia tão frágil.

– Claro que não. Custou tanto pra gente ficar junto! Acha que vou abrir mão do que é meu assim tão fácil? – definitivamente Uruha não pretendia largar a pessoa que amava por nenhum obstáculo. Por pior que parecesse a situação.

Tinha em sua mente os momentos de solidão que vivera ao descobrir dia-a-dia o que sentia pelo gêmeo de instrumento. Nunca, nem nos sonhos mais agradáveis, imaginara que realmente o teria para si e ficariam juntos.

Acreditava que seu amor era forte, seguro, completo. Resistiria a mais rigorosa das provações. Faria qualquer coisa para continuar com Yuu, para tê-lo ao seu lado. E, se ele estava numa situação delicada, Uruha decidiu que seria resistente pelos dois.

– Mas... – a voz hesitante de Shiroyama tirou o loiro de suas deliberações. Conseguiu falar mais firmemente, pois já não chorava mais: – Eu sou uma aberração.

Uruha franziu as sobrancelhas:

– O que? – não compreendeu a frase.

– Eu. Sou uma aberração. – Aoi usou a mão que estava fora do edredom e segurou numa das mãos de Uruha, levando-a a tocar sua barriga por cima da coberta – Tem uma criança crescendo aqui. Isso viola qualquer regra da natureza.

– Aoi...

– Faz de mim uma aberração. – a voz tremeu novamente.

– Não! – Uruha exclamou. Deu um jeito de voltar a estreitar o moreno novamente nos braços, apertando-o com força. Desejava passar toda a sua confiança para ele – Prefiro acreditar que é um milagre.

– Um milagre?

– Pensou nisso, Yuu? Um milagre. O _nosso_ filho.

Aquela expressão caiu sobre os dois como uma carga de uma tonelada. Era algo poderoso demais para pensar de forma leviana. E, na verdade, era a primeira vez que concluíam aquilo. Era a primeira vez que, mesmo ouvindo de outras pessoas, se referiam ao ser criado pela magia como "nosso filho".

Os olhos de Kouyou marejaram:

– Nosso filho Yuu. É... Incrível!

Aoi balançou a cabeça. Era absurdo. Era bizarro. Era lindo e inacreditável. O filho dos dois. Realmente, um _milagre_.

U x A – H x D

Draco observava aquela montoeira de bugigangas Muggle sem reconhecer a maioria. Tinha estudado as criações não-bruxas, mas pelo visto tinha que se esforçar muito mais.

Tinha certa preocupação por Potter. Porque se ele demorava tanto era pelo fato da investigação ter se complicado mais. E, nesse caso, a presença do moreno seria exigida com mais constância em Londres, porque não conseguira ser afastado da missão para dedicar-se ao caso "ShimaShiro", como ambos chamavam.

Suspirou. Ele não se sentia à vontade sozinho entre os Muggles. Potter era o especialista. Ele sempre sabia o que fazer. Fosse acertado ou apenas mais uma burrada, não importava. Era infinitamente melhor do que o que Draco fazia no momento: sentar e esperar.

Não podia esquecer que, apesar de tudo estar dando certo, ainda havia uma grave ameaça pairando sobre a cabeça de ambos. Se algo ruim acontecesse com Shiroyama, nem toda a influência de Hermione bastaria para livrá-los de Azkaban. Talvez nem a fama de "Garoto que Venceu Você Sabia Quem" manteria Potter longe da prisão bruxa.

E Malfoy não queria isso pra nenhum dos dois. A vida deles estava se acertando. Tinham sofrido tanto nos anos pós-guerra, fora difícil acertar os sentimentos e, finalmente, ficar junto com o rapaz que amava desde os tempos de colégio.

Não era romântico, não deixava escapar um "eu te amo" a cada espirro. Porém Draco sabia que deixava seu amor escapar a cada gesto (mesmo acompanhado de incontrolável mau humor), a cada olhar. Assim como Harry, mais espontâneo, também permitia que os sentimentos transbordassem livremente.

Draco ia suspirar quando um "puf" característico o fez erguer as sobrancelhas e reclamar:

– Finalmente.

Aquilo, para Harry, soou como um "_Que bom que você chegou. Eu não agüentava mais de saudades_.".

Sorrindo, o Gryffindor sentou-se na poltrona ao lado de Malfoy e tocou-lhe o rosto num carinho muito discreto.

– Oi pra você também.

O loiro ficou meio sem jeito:

– Foi muito ruim por lá?

Harry levou as mãos aos cabelos negros e os bagunçou meio desesperado:

– Argh. Foi horrível. Levaram a última Unicórnio Prateado. Você sabe, tem apenas uma fêmea e um macho. Todos os outros foram mortos em caçada.

– Sei disso. – Draco deu um jeito muito discreto de aproximar-se do moreno e recostar-se nele. Sorriu quando sentiu o braço forte envolvê-lo pelo ombro – Esse casal estava no... Espera. Porra, Potter. Você quer dizer que roubaram a fêmea?

– Roubaram. – O Gryffindor soou desanimado.

– Mas ela estava abrigada no Departamento de Mistérios! – Draco exclamou.

– Hn. Quando cheguei no Ministério Croaker e Diggory estavam berrando um com o outro. Porque o Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas estava cuidando do caso até que Croaker se meteu e levou a Unicórnio.

– Isso é bem ruim.

– Se não a recuperarmos a espécie estará praticamente extinta. Ela é a última esperança de procriação. Era isso que o pessoal dos Mistérios estava fazendo.

– Então deixaram o macho?

– Deixaram. Mas talvez por que estivesse sob cuidados de Diggory. Ele é muito mais competente que Bode Croaker.

– Com certeza. Não é a primeira vez que invadem o Departamento dele.

Harry sorriu amarelo e desconversou:

– Nevile vai cuidar dos últimos detalhes pra mim. E o caso ShimaShiro?

Draco fechou os olhos e resmungou:

– Vamos voltar para o hotel. Eu tive que tomar o lugar de Shiroyama outra vez. Ele dormiu feito uma pedra o dia inteiro... – enquanto o loiro ia reclamando, ficaram em pé e desaparataram.

Continua...

13/12/2010


	16. Parece Irreal

**Autores**: Felton Blackthorn e Kaline Bogard  
**Título**: Chizuru**  
Beta**: Samantha Tigger Blackthorn  
**Sinopse**: Ele havia perdido as estribeiras e arremessado aquela porcaria no mundo Muggle. E agora... teriam, os quatro, que arcar com as conseqüências.  
**Orientação**: yaoi**  
Classificação**:18 anos**  
Gênero**: um pouco de tudo**  
Observação**: Essa história nos pertence, mas Harry Potter e a banda the GazettE não.  
**Nota:** Presente de aniversário para Ifurita

**Chizuru**

**Kaline e Felton**

**Capítulo XVI  
Parece irreal**

A luz do sol entrou aos poucos pelas frestas da janela aberta. O quarto ficava num local privilegiado no apartamento. Uruha se considerava de muita sorte.

Pouco a pouco o guitarrista loiro despertou por completo, descobrindo que o amante também acordava ainda lentamente. Aoi estava preguiçoso, esticando-se todo entre os braços de Kouyou.

– Bom dia. – o caçula cumprimentou.

– Bom dia. – Yuu respondeu voltando a fechar os olhos.

– Como se sente?

– Descansado. – afirmou abrindo os olhos – E _faminto!_

Uruha riu:

– Acredito. Você dormiu o dia inteiro ontem e a noite todinha... sem comer nada.

– Então vamos caprichar no café da manhã. – foi dizendo e puxando as cobertas pra se levantar.

– Nada de extravagâncias. Você precisa se alimentar bem. Nosso filho... – a frase animada de Uruha morreu aos poucos. Ele sentiu-se um tanto sem jeito.

Shiroyama contagiou-se com aquela sensação. Ele pigarreou e apressou-se em sair do quarto:

– Vou tomar um banho.

O loiro assistiu aquela fuga. Respirou fundo antes de também se levantar e ir para o banheiro da suíte, deixando assim Aoi sozinho para ter mais privacidade.

U x A – D x H

O mais novo desligou o fogo e destampou a panela. O aroma estava ótimo. Não que ele fosse um mestre na cozinha, mas morando sozinho tivera que aprender a se virar bem.

– Misso... – aspirou o cheiro. Nada de cafés da manhã extravagantes. Iria obrigar o namorado a se alimentar de forma saudável, e pra isso nada melhor que comida japonesa.

Por mais que a situação fosse desconfortável, ele estava começando a curtir.

– Que sorriso é esse?

Yuu entrou na cozinha. Os cabelos estavam úmidos e a pele resplandecia. Ele exalava saúde e vivacidade. As faces levemente coradas acenderam alguma coisa em Uruha e o guitarrista mais alto teve que se segurar para não tomá-lo nos braços.

Acabou contentando-se em aproximar-se e beijar aqueles lábios irresistíveis.

– Hum... – o moreno gemeu no beijo – Você também ta com fome.

– Muita. – o sorriso aumentou, tornou-se malicioso, lascivo.

– Quer dar um jeito nisso? – Aoi provocou movendo o quadril e esfregando-se no namorado.

– Ainda pergunta? Mas não agora. – Uruha quase se arrependeu, mas foi firme na decisão. Aoi não podia ficar sem se alimentar. Ele era responsável por uma outra vida.

O mais velho apenas moveu as sobrancelhas. Deu de ombros e foi sentar-se a mesa. Os olhos escuros brilharam ao ver o que seu parceiro tinha preparado:

– Bom apetite! – separou uma boa porção para si e começou a devorar a comida.

– Ei, devagar! – Takashima deu uma bronca na brincadeira. Sentou-se a frente do moreno e serviu seu próprio prato – Cuidado para não engasgar.

– Estou faminto! – Yuu respondeu.

O outro guitarrista não respondeu. Começou a comer silencioso, lançando olhares ocasionais para seu amante. Foi assim que notou a empolgação ir diminuindo consideravelmente. A face antes ruborizada adquiriu um preocupante tom pálido. Yuu largou o par de hashi e afastou o alimento de si:

–Droga. – resmungou ficando em pé e correndo para o banheiro.

Takashima sorriu bobo. Foi impossível não se emocionar e curtir o momento. Ninguém, no mundo inteiro (mundo Muggle, claro) poderia passar por tal experiência. Era especial, por mais incomum e contra a natureza que parecesse.

– Yuu. – sussurrou de forma amorosa.

Levantou-se e foi seguindo para o quarto. Pelos sons deduziu que Yuu não conseguira chegar à suíte e usara o banheiro do corredor mesmo.

Mas antes que o alcançasse, ouviu seu celular tocando. Desviou a rota e pegou o aparelho, sorrindo ao reconhecer o número do líder da banda.

– Bom dia, Kai chan!

– _Takashima, onde diabos vocês estão?_ – o tom de voz rude deixou Uruha alerta.

– Estamos no meu apartamento...

– _Vocês saíram do hotel sem fechar a conta e sem avisar a ninguém? E voltaram para Tokyo? Porra, Uruha!_

O loiro quase praguejou. Naquela história de "aparatar" aqui e "desaparatar" ali, se esquecera completamente de alertar os companheiros ou alguém do staff.

– Sinto muito.

– _Sente muito?_ – o baterista parecia mesmo irritado. Porém Kouyou não tirava a razão dele. Pisara na bola novamente. – _Vai sentir muito quando eu chegar aí._

E a ligação foi cortada.

Uruha olhou longamente para o pequeno aparelho como se esperasse que seu arrependimento chegasse a Kai através dele. Suspirou longamente quando o som de seu namorado passando mal o trouxe de volta a realidade.

– Yuu!

Guardou o celular no bolso e foi ver como o moreno estava. Parou ao chegar a porta do banheiro, observando o pobre moreno ajoelhado no chão vomitando todo o café da manhã que comera com tanto entusiasmo.

Comovido com a cena, Takashima abaixou-se ao lado dele e começou a acariciar as costas envergadas:

– Sinto muito por isso.

Aoi balançou a cabeça enquanto a sensação ruim parecia amainar. Alguns minutos depois, ao ter certeza que seu estomago se acalmara, puxou a descarga e levantou-se meio vacilante e foi lavar os lábios.

– Melhorou? – Uruha perguntou.

– Acho que sim. – Aoi respondeu meio fraco – Mas perdi a fome.

O loiro sorriu suave, indeciso entre condoer-se ou achar tudo muito fofo. Não resistiu a envolver o namorado em um abraço apertado:

– Você precisa comer coisas mais leves. Vamos mudar nosso cardápio.

– Nosso? – o mais velho retribuiu o abraço, sentindo-se consolado.

– Ah, não vou deixar você sozinho nessa. – riu – Vamos cuidar da saúde de nós três...

Aoi ficou desconfortável no abraço carinhoso, mas Kouyou não permitiu que ele se afastasse. Tinham que parar de pensar em tudo como se fossem apenas duas pessoas. A realidade era bem diferente. Kouyou começava a acreditar naquilo.

– Vai dar tudo certo, Yuu-chan. Eu sei que vai.

Shiroyama pensou em milhares de coisas pra dizer. E nenhuma delas era agradável. Uruha só podia estar brincando: afinal aquela coisa que devia acontecer apenas a _mulheres_ estava acontecendo com ele! Como acreditar que "tudo ia dar certo"?

Mas, ao invés de destruir a animação do outro, Yuu conformou-se em aproveitar o carinho do momento.

U x A – H x D

Apesar da ameaça de Kai, o líder não apareceu no dia em que ligara, nem no seguinte ou no outro. Uruha e Aoi foram comunicados por um representante da gravadora que estavam em recesso por uma semana antes de se reunirem e continuarem com o lado B da turnê.

Receberam um telefonema preocupado de Akira, querendo notícias dos guitarristas. E no meio da conversa Reita deixara escapar que Yutaka estava realmente possesso com eles. Taxando-os constantemente de irresponsáveis e despreocupados.

Tampouco Potter ou Malfoy apareceram. Talvez porque Uruha não precisara deles. Mentira. Precisara sim, mas não a ponto de chamá-los.

Kouyou não reclamava, mas naqueles dias Aoi estivera terrível. Infelizmente seu organismo parecia estar às avessas. Ele não dormia a noite toda, transitando pela casa como um fantasma, hora saqueando a geladeira atrás de bobeiras pouco saudáveis. Hora assistindo e reassistindo lives do the GazettE e chorando emocionado litros de lágrimas.

E durante o dia dormia como um anjo. O dia todo...

Isso estava acabando com Uruha. O loiro não conseguia dormir a noite porque ficava preocupado com o amante, com medo que algo acontecesse enquanto estivesse dormindo. E não conseguia adormecer durante o dia porque simplesmente não conseguia. Cochilava alguns minutos, algumas poucas horas, mas não era suficiente para descansar. Ele era daquelas pessoas que só tinham um bom sono durante a noite.

E era um cara complicado. Complicado, com problemas e com sono.

Estava, naquele momento, sentado no sofá, com Yuu deitado placidamente sobre o mesmo, enrolando em dois edredons, com a cabeça descansando em seu colo. Fazia cafuné nos fios negros e lisos, notando como os olhos já pesavam de sono, após uma noite perambulando pela casa.

O telefone celular de Uruha tocou. Sorte que estava a mão e ele não precisou se levantar para atender:

– _Alô._

– _Takashima_?

– Ah! Kai chan! – o loiro surpreendeu-se com o contato repentino. – Tudo bem?

– _Hn. Estou indo a sua casa levar suas coisas e as de Yuu._ – hesitou antes de emendar: – _Tudo bem?_

– Sim. Quando chegar sobe direto. A porta ta aberta.

– _Entendi._

A ligação foi encerrada. Uruha recostou-se no sofá e sorriu sem humor algum. Imaginava que ia ouvir um monte. Yutaka não parecia nervoso ao telefone. Mas aquela frieza em sua voz assustava mais que um ataque de raiva. Kai esperara o momento certo de uma conversa quando não estava mais com a cabeça quente. Provavelmente medira cada palavra que diria. E, Uruha tinha certeza, o moreninho vinha com tudo.

U x A – H x D

Menos de uma hora depois o dono do apartamento ouviu a porta sendo aberta. Yutaka seguira as instruções e entrara sem se apresentar.

Passos precederam a entrada do líder da banda na sala. Ele carregava duas malas de bom tamanho, as coisas que os guitarristas tinham deixado no hotel.

– Olá. – Kouyou cumprimentou.

Enquanto Kai largava as malas num canto ia observando aqueles dois atentamente. Nem mesmo tentou disfarçar a preocupação: não esperava encontrar Uruha com aquele ar cansado e as leves olheiras adornando seus olhos. Menos ainda ver Aoi deitado no sofá, parecendo adormecido, bem aconchegado no colo do loiro.

– O que está acontecendo, Kou? – os anos de amizade permitiam que Yutaka fosse tão direto e objetivo.

– Por favor, sente-se Kai-chan. – Uruha pediu indicando o outro sofá.

Como se tivesse dito uma palavra mágica, Aoi abriu os olhos. As íris escuras brilharam de alegria ao ver o baterista:

– Kai-chan! – tirou uma das mãos de dentro da coberta e estendeu, evidenciando que o moreninho devia segurá-la.

Um tanto surpreso, o mais jovem obedeceu. Aproximou-se alguns passos e segurou na mão de Shiroyama. Sorriu leve ao senti-la quentinha:

– O que foi, Yuu-chan? – perguntou em tom mais brando. Sua raiva passara quase por completo. O guitarrista moreno parecia doente. Isso era evidente no ar quase vulnerável da face pálida.

A pergunta foi o pequeno incentivo que Shiroyama precisava:

– To com uma vontade louca de comer yakisoba de chocolate! – passou a língua pelos lábios, como se já sentisse o gostinho da exótica iguaria – Faz pra mim?

Kai piscou. Desviou os olhos e fitou o loiro. Teve um choque ao perceber que Uruha estava se segurando para não chorar.

A verdade é que Kouyou estava no seu limite. As noites mal dormidas, a pressão, a preocupação com o namorado e a situação anormal em que estavam pesaram de uma vez sobre os ombros do jovem loiro. Ele ia desabar...

– O que foi, Kou-chan? – Kai quase se desesperou com o amigo.

– Yutaka, eu preciso desabafar com alguém...

– Confie em mim. – a firmeza na voz do moreninho convenceu o guitarrista loiro. Mas antes que ele falasse alguma coisa Yuu deu um apertão na mão de Uke e torceu os lábios num bico.

– E o meu yakisoba? Eu to com vontade.

Uruha sorriu e acarinhou os fios negros com cuidado:

– Calma, Yuu-chan. O Kai vai fazer pra você. Só vamos contar as boas novas para ele.

O moreno hesitou visivelmente:

– Tem certeza?

– Hn. Eu preciso contar pra alguém. Você deixa?

Shiroyama pareceu considerar o pedido por um instante. Acabou cedendo e concordando com um aceno de cabeça.

– Uruha. Vocês acham legal esse mistério todo?

– Kai, o que eu vou te falar vai parecer a coisa mais bizarra do mundo. Mas eu juro... juro pelo amor que sinto pelo Yuu que é verdade.

O baterista alternou olhares entre o rosto pálido e sonolento de Aoi e o insone e abatido de Uruha:

– Desse jeito estão me preocupando.

Uruha forçou um sorriso, tomou fôlego enchendo-se de coragem e finalmente revelou:

– Vamos ter um filho. Aoi está com quase cinco meses...

Os guitarristas viram a preocupação que dominava a expressão de Yutaka ser trocada pela surpresa, para imediatamente ceder lugar a raiva:

– Vocês acham que eu tenho cara de idiota? Se vão rir da minha cara, façam direito pelo menos!

Continua...

13/12/2010


	17. O líder da banda

**Autores**: Felton Blackthorn e Kaline Bogard  
**Título**: Chizuru**  
Beta**: Samantha Tigger Blackthorn  
**Sinopse**: Ele havia perdido as estribeiras e arremessado aquela porcaria no mundo Muggle. E agora... teriam, os quatro, que arcar com as conseqüências.  
**Orientação**: yaoi**  
Classificação**:18 anos**  
Gênero**: um pouco de tudo**  
Observação**: Essa história nos pertence, mas Harry Potter e a banda the GazettE não.  
**Nota:** Presente de aniversário para Ifurita

**Chizuru**

**Kaline e Felton**

**Capítulo XVII  
O líder da banda**

A reação de Kai foi tão ruim quanto Uruha esperava que fosse. Tinha planejado todo um discurso para argumentar defendendo a verdade, mas as palavras fugiram diante do olhar incrédulo e meio raivoso do baterista.

– Não é mentira, Kai-chan... – Takashima falou hesitante, a voz foi morrendo até que o pranto o emudeceu por completo.

O loiro desabara. Sucumbira por tudo que estava passando.

– Kou-chan! – Aoi exclamou preocupado. Seus hormônios reagiram à visão e o moreno contagiou-se começando a chorar também. Sentiu-se profundamente culpado – Eu sou uma aberração...

Kai notou que a mão de Shiroyama começou a tremer entre a sua. Alternou olhares de um guitarrista para o outro, sem saber o que fazer diante daquela chuva de lágrimas.

– Não é uma aberração, Yuu. – Takashima soou firme – É um milagre.

O líder da banda engoliu em seco. Pensamentos terríveis passaram por sua mente, mas o pior de todos tinha relação com drogas. Era a única explicação que podia aceitar na situação. Kouyou e Yuu estavam se drogando.

Não era um fato realmente incomum no meio. Ele conhecia muitos músicos que não agüentavam a pressão e buscavam refúgio em anfetaminas e alucinógenos. Não poucos usavam isso como desculpa para conseguir inspiração.

Felizmente a PSCompany era muito rigorosa com seus artistas. Entre os amigos mais próximos nunca ouvira falar de alguém que recorresse a algo mais forte que sake ou mais prejudicial que cigarros.

– Yuu, Kouyou. Vamos procurar ajuda profissional. – Yutaka decretou.

– Ajuda profissional?– Uruha repetiu controlando o choro – Se procurarmos um médico Muggle ele vai querer internar o Yuu. Vão fazer testes, experiências! Não vou deixar que façam nada com o meu filho!

– Médico o quê? – Kai franziu as sobrancelhas.

Takashima explicou:

– Muggle. É assim que os bruxos chamam os não bruxos.

– Bruxos? – Kai sentiu um pouco de medo. A história ficava cada vez pior.

Vendo a expressão do moreninho, Uruha indicou o sofá insinuando que o líder deveria se sentar. O convite foi delicadamente recusado. Yutaka preferiu continuar em pé, segurando a mão de Yuu. O guitarrista mais velho parara de tremer e de chorar. Agora os olhos avermelhados estavam fixos no amante.

– Isso começou há quase cinco meses. – o loiro foi explicando – Eu queria comemorar uma data especial e comprei uma bebida no 5th Hell. Mas não era apenas uma bebida. Aquela porcaria era uma _poção_.

– A Poção do Bom Parto. – Yuu forneceu o detalhe, fazendo o loiro sorrir.

– Sim, essa daí. Então há poucos dias atrás, quando a gente ia sair em turnê, esses dois bruxos apareceram contando uma história bizarra. O Aoi já estava se sentindo mal, só que a gente não acreditou.

– Eles explodiram a porta. E o celular do Kou. – o mais velho dos três voltou os olhos para Yutaka – E consertaram depois com magia.

– Nós mandamos eles embora. Então naquele dia que o Aoi ficou com vontade de comer takoyaki de brócolis eu acabei chamando eles outra vez. Eles vieram na mesma hora e nos levaram para Londres.

– Em trestalios. – Aoi completou mais empolgado – Monstros que as pessoas não podem ver, sabe? Só aqueles que já tiveram contato com a morte. Por isso eu vi.

A medida que os guitarristas iam contando aquilo tudo de forma um tanto confusa, Kai lutava para esconder seu horror. Ambos pareciam loucos. Completamente loucos, falando de magia, bruxos e coisas que não podiam ser vistas.

Era desesperador ver dois de seus amigos, homens que admirava, dizendo coisas sem sentido, absurdos ilógicos.

– Kai, por favor, não faça essa cara. – Uruha pediu num fio de voz.

– Você não está acreditando, não é? – Aoi voltou os olhos para o amante, antes de pedir com um sorriso – Mostra pro Kai.

– Mostrar? – Takashima não compreendeu.

– É. A moeda, lembra? Esfrega que eles aparecem por aqui.

A bela face de Uruha se animou. O loiro pareceu resplandecer. Devia ter pensado nisso muito antes! Sem perder mais tempo enfiou a mão no bolso, por que ele nunca se separava da preciosa moeda, e a esfregou vigorosamente por breves segundos.

Kai observou de sobrancelhas franzidas. O que aconteceria quando as mentiras caíssem por terra? Evidentemente nenhum bruxo apareceria por causa de uma moeda e...

Pufs quase inaudíveis quebraram o pensamento do líder da banda. Ele arregalou os olhos enviesados e recuou desajeitado para trás, soltando os dedos de Yuu. Achou que também estava ficando louco quando dois homens gringos surgiram do nada no meio da sala de Takashima.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa? – o mais baixo que era loiro perguntou num tom de voz esnobe e arrastado. Por algum motivo Yutaka achou um tanto familiar.

– Nada. – o japonês loiro garantiu – Queremos que conheçam Yutaka Uke, líder da nossa banda. Kai-chan, esses são Potter-san e Malfoy-san. Os dois são bruxos da Inglaterra e os donos da poção que Yuu bebeu.

– Harry Potter. – o homem alto de olhos verdes e cabelos bagunçados sorriu simpático – E este é meu marido Draco Malfoy.

O baterista sentiu as pernas bamberarem. Continuou recuado até sentar-se no sofá. Os olhos ainda arregalados estavam fixos nos recém-chegados. Não, não era ilusão. Eram pessoas de verdade, de carne e osso.

Kai não sabia o que pensar de tanta insanidade. Como, em nome de tudo que era sagrado, seres humanos podiam fazer aquele truque?

No meio da confusão e tensão que reinava na mente do moreninho, as palavras resmungadas de Aoi vieram para quebrar o clima estranho e provocar diferentes reações nas pessoas. Uruha e Harry sorriram, achando muito fofo. Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha ciente de que era uma coisa realmente estranha. E Kai engoliu em seco, incerto da própria sanidade:

– Ne... e o meu yaki de chocolate? – os olhinhos brilhavam esperançosos – Pode ser com avelã?

U x A – H x D

– Então não eram vocês naquele live. – Kai soou meio mal humorado.

– Sinto muito. Aoi desmaiou no palco por causa das poções que ele tomou em Londres. Madame Pomfrey disse que devia descansar, mas ignoramos completamente. Perdi a cabeça quando vi ele caindo daquele jeito... – Uruha parecia realmente pesaroso.

– Madame Pomfrey?

– É. Tipo uma bruxa enfermeira, algo assim. Ela fez várias recomendações e foi muito firme sobre o descanso. Ignorar não foi uma boa idéia.

– Eu sabia! Parecia com vocês fisicamente, mas era como se eu olhasse para pessoas completamente diferentes. Isso me faz pensar no último show...

– Também não era Yuu. Aquele era Malfoy-san. Eles bebem um tipo de poção e ficam parecidos com a gente, fisicamente. Naquela noite ele trouxe Aoi pro meu apartamento e fez o live no lugar dele.

O baterista balançou a cabeça. Estendeu a mão e pegou uma barra da prateleira do supermercado onde ele estava com Kouyou:

– Meio amargo com avelã. Vamos levar também.

O japonês loiro ajeitou a boina preta e sorriu:

– Não é muita coisa? – apontou a cesta na mão de Yutaka – Já pegamos chocolate ao leite com avelã, chocolate branco com avelã, crocante com avelã, chocolate com recheio de avelã, suíço com avelã, menta com avelã...

Kai ficou meio sem graça:

– Mas o Yuu não especificou qual tipo ele prefere. Têm muitos com avelã.

– Acho que ele não vai reclamar. – Uruha garantiu com um sorriso. – Vamos embora.

Os dois entraram na fila do caixa, como usavam grandes óculos de sol pra disfarçar ninguém parecia reconhecê-los. Kouyou chegara a colocar uma boina sobre os fios descoloridos. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes até o guitarrista se pronunciar:

– Obrigado. Eu sei que isso é esquisito...

– Esquisito? Põe esquisito nisso. Eu pensei que estivessem usando drogas. Mas depois que vi os dois bruxos entendi que falavam sério.

– Mesmo assim Yuu e eu demoramos um pouco pra aceitar. – pensou no namorado que ficara no apartamento com Harry e Malfoy. Agora tinha confiança neles, no entanto antes fora pouco receptivo.

– Tenho a mente mais aberta. – Kai soou bem humorado. Takashima não ia perder a oportunidade: aproximou-se do amigo e sussurrou:

– Aquele cara do Arisu ta mexendo de verdade com o Kai-chan. – finalizou com uma risadinha sacana.

Imediatamente o baterista ficou sério:

– Nao kun não tem nada a ver com isso.

Kouyou pegou uma das barras da cestinha e acertou na cabeça do líder:

– Eu não disse nome de ninguém, bobão.

Ao perceber a mancada Yutaka ficou com vontade de arrancar a própria língua.

U x A – H x D

Quando voltaram para o apartamento encontraram Draco assistindo fascinado um programa Muggle, com Harry sentado ao seu lado, enquanto Aoi voltara a dormir sobre o sofá.

– Ele parece um urso hibernando. – Takashima soou um tanto amoroso demais, fazendo Malfoy torcer o nariz – Yuu passa a noite acordado, depois dorme o dia todo. Isso e os enjôos são as únicas mudanças visíveis. Ah, não! Tem o lance dos hormônios: ele anda chorando por qualquer coisinha.

– Normal. – Potter garantiu – Nós estudamos muito sobre gestação masculina. Pode ser que mais algumas coisas aconteçam, tipo queimação no estomago, vontade contínua de ir ao banheiro...

– É fascinante. – Kai mudara por completo. Do total incrédulo que fitara os amigos temendo o uso de drogas, agora estava curtindo aquilo como um acontecimento bom – Vou preparar o yakisoba. Eu nunca fiz de chocolate, mas nem deve ser tão difícil.

Uruha sorriu agradecido e seguiu com o baterista para a cozinha, deixando os ingleses a vontade na sala.

Algum tempo depois o cheiro de alimento doce pôde ser sentido. E estava tão bom que Yuu abriu os olhos e farejou o ar. Ao reconhecer o aroma de chocolate saiu debaixo dos edredons e rumou veloz para a cozinha:

– Ta cheirando que é uma maravilha! – parou ao lado do moreninho e observou a obra da culinária recém criada. O yakisoba parecia uma delicia.

Sem esperar mais Shiroyama serviu-se e foi sentar-se a mesa.

– Cuidado que ta quente, Yuu. – Kai alertou. Ele nem terminara de preparar, porém Aoi estava desesperado por aquilo. Finalmente conseguiria saciar um de seus desejos.

O guitarrista soprou algumas vezes antes de experimentar:

– DELICIOSO! – exclamou com a boca cheia.

– Aoi! – Uruha repreendeu.

– Parece bom mesmo. – Harry falou. Ele e o outro bruxo estavam na porta da cozinha observando a cena. – Podemos experimentar um pouco? – pediu por ele e pelo loiro.

Shiroyama sentiu-se subitamente ciumento em relação ao _seu_ yakisoba de chocolate:

– Não. – negou o pedido sem hesitação.

– YUU!– o guitarrista loiro ficou horrorizado – Que modos são esses? Claro que podem provar o quanto quiserem.

O moreno olhou feio pro namorado, mas conformou-se em dividir a guloseima com os outros. Porém antes que fizessem qualquer coisa um objeto muito estranho entrou voando pela janela da cozinha, começando a flutuar bem em cima da mesa.

– Um berrador! – Malfoy exclamou – Abra logo, Harry.

– Deve ser de Neville. – o Gryffindor obedeceu.

– HARRY PRECISAMOS DE VOCÊ! TEMOS MAIS UM PROBLEMA NAS MÃOS!

Kai, Uruha e Aoi se entreolharam. Era cada coisa que a magia podia fazer! Por outro lado os bruxos não ficaram nada felizes com a notícia. Potter teria que voltar a Londres para apurar o que ocorrera, e deixar o caso ShimaShiro de lado mais uma vez.

Ele preferia ficar ao lado do marido e resolver tudo de uma vez antes de reassumir sua missão como Auror. Infelizmente não era uma opção. Não restava escolha a não ser voltar para casa.

Continua...

26/12/2010

**Nota por Felton Blackthorn**

Capítulo exclusivo sob minha responsabilidade. Qualquer erro com os rapazes japoneses, perdoem. No próximo vou tentar um POV dos bruxos. Enfatizar o caso dos roubos mágicos, pra trama secundária ter a importância correta na história.


	18. Confusão no Ministério da Magia

**Autores**: Felton Blackthorn e Kaline Bogard  
**Título**: Chizuru**  
Beta**: Samantha Tigger Blackthorn  
**Sinopse**: Ele havia perdido as estribeiras e arremessado aquela porcaria no mundo Muggle. E agora... teriam, os quatro, que arcar com as conseqüências.  
**Orientação**: yaoi**  
Classificação**:18 anos**  
Gênero**: um pouco de tudo**  
Observação**: Essa história nos pertence, mas Harry Potter e a banda the GazettE não.  
**Nota:** Presente de aniversário para Ifurita

**Chizuru**

**Kaline e Felton**

**Capítulo XVIII  
Confusão no Ministério da Magia**

Harry Potter chegou a Londres bruxa e rumou direto ao Ministério. Ignorou o cansaço para se por a par do que acontecia e parecia extremamente grave.

Suas suspeitas se confirmaram ao colocar o pé no saguão principal e ver a agitação que tomava conta de todos. Bruxos e bruxas iam de um lado para o outro, alguns escrevendo em pergaminhos, outros seguidos de perto por corujas que tentavam entregar-lhes alguma correspondência.

Olhando de um lado para o outro acabou percebendo Hermione Weasley falando agitada com um outro bruxo alto e magro, de cabelos grisalhos começando a rarear. Potter o reconheceu como Wareck, representante inglês da Confederação Internacional de Magia.

O que ele estaria fazendo ali?

Hermione notou o amigo se aproximando e discretamente despediu-se de Wareck, indo de encontro ao moreno de olhos verdes:

– Harry! Que bom que está aqui!

– O que aconteceu? – ele não tinha uma intuição agradável.

– Uma tragédia. Você sabe que esse ano é o ano mais complicado do século, não?

O Gryffindor balançou a cabeça:

– Sei. É ano da Lua de Avalon, que só acontece a cada dezessete anos. Também será ano de Torneio Tribruxo em Hogwarts novamente. Esses eventos não aconteceram ao mesmo tempo durante os últimos cento e vinte anos.

– São eventos mágicos poderosos. Principalmente a Lua de Avalon. É a época em que as Brumas atingem o nível mais baixo e deixam a magia da ilha escapar para o mundo exterior. Dezenas de feitiços poderosos são feitos nessa época. Algumas criaturas só procriam graças a magia...

– Por isso Croaker pegou a Unicórnio! – Harry sacou que talvez a misticidade de Avalon ajudasse a salvar aqueles animais da eminente extinção.

– Era uma boa idéia. Só que o nosso problema não é a Lua de Avalon. Nosso maior problema agora é o Torneio Tribuxo.

– O que aconteceu?

– Professora MacGonagall estava reunindo os responsáveis pelas provas. Você sabe, os sereianos costumam ajudar cedendo o seu território.

Ah, Potter sabia muito bem disso:

– E o que aconteceu?

– Antes que a reunião acontecesse raptaram a Rainha dos Sereianos do Sul.

– O que?

– Foi o que ouviu Harry. – a garota olhou em volta indicando a confusão no Ministério – A Rainha foi raptada enquanto estava sob cuidados bruxos. Agora os sereianos estão furiosos e dizem que se não a trouxermos de volta entrarão em guerra.

– Guerra! – o moreno não podia acreditar aquilo. A paz mal fora conquistada a duras penas e a ameaça de novos conflitos já pairava sobre suas cabeças?

– Um grupo de Aurors apurou movimento solidário por parte dos Centauros. E não é o único povo disposto a se unir aos Sereianos. Tudo está um caos, Harry.

– Por isso Wareck estava aqui. – finalmente Harry compreendeu uma parte da situação.

– Estamos desesperados. Nem toda diplomacia do mundo parece acalmar os Sereianos. Neville está com a turma do Croaker. Nós encontramos uma assinatura mágica no local onde aconteceu o rapto e eles estão tentando reconhecer.

Harry passou as mãos pelos cabelos. Não sabia nem por onde começar.

– Apenas uma assinatura? – não era muita coisa, mas pelo menos tinham um ponto de partida.

– Isso me faz mudar de idéia num aspecto: acho que todos os crimes até agora tem acontecido como forma de despistar. Nós baixamos a guarda, Harry. Tem alguém querendo guerra novamente. E encontrou a oportunidade perfeita.

– Bruxos contra Sereianos, Centauros e sabe Merlin qual povo mágico mais... – Potter respirou fundo. Seria uma batalha muito diferente da travada para derrotar o Dark Lord.

Hermione Weasley olhou muito longamente para o amigo antes de fazer mais uma revelação:

– Baltazar voltou. – referiu-se ao atual Ministro da Magia.

– E...? – o moreno praticamente sabia o que ela ia dizer. Só podia ter a ver com tudo o que estava acontecendo. Tudo.

– Desculpa Harry. Tive que falar sobre o caso ShimaShiro também.

O moreno acenou a cabeça. Já imaginava isso:

– Qual foi a reação dele? Muito ruim?

– Não. Eu nem entrei em detalhes e já falei sobre o rapto da Sereiano. Isso sim o deixou louco da vida. Ganhamos mais um tempo no caso dos Muggles.

– Obrigado.

Hermione ia dizer alguma coisa quando Neville Longbotton chegou até eles apressado e sem ar:

– Olá, Harry! Que bom que veio. Hermione...

Os bruxos acenaram com a cabeça correspondendo o cumprimento. Logo os olhos verdes de Harry fixaram-se no pedaço de pergaminho que seu parceiro segurava:

– Identificaram a assinatura?

O homem ficou pálido. Seus lábios crisparam-se demonstrando como Neville estava contrafeito. A expressão séria, quase hostil deixou tanto Harry quanto Hermione em alerta.

– Identificamos. – Neville estendeu o papel para Harry – Bellatrix Lestrange.

Harry praguejou. A descoberta não podia ser uma notícia pior.

U x A – H x D

Grimmauld Place.

A mansão, naquele momento, parecia para Harry uma visão do paraíso.

O Gryffindor tinha acabado de chegar ao Ministério. Era início de noite e ele sentia-se exausto depois da viagem do Japão e de todos os procedimentos passados no Ministério da Magia. Mas, apesar de tudo, sabia que Hermione deveria estar se desgastando muito mais, junto com sua equipe bruxa.

A situação era como uma poção mal administrada. Poderia explodir a qualquer momento e ninguém saberia dizer a extensão dos danos.

Porém Harry precisava descansar. Já não conseguia raciocinar direito, por isso resolvera ir pra casa, com os braços repletos de pergaminhos com todos os detalhes do caso dos raptos.

Deixou-os sobre a mesa da sala de jantar e foi tomar um banho. Acabou demorando-se mais na água magicamente aquecida. Depois preparou algo para comer, acomodando-se na agradável cozinha.

Nunca imaginara isso antes: chamar aquele lugar, que costumava aterrorizar seu coração enchendo-o com lembranças ruins, de lar. E era aquilo que Grimmauld Place se tornara. Um lar para ele e seu marido.

Local que passara por duas reformas grandes (bancadas pela senhora Malfoy), ganhara cores novas, móveis novos, um ar renovado que mantinha as características originais preservadas. Uma mudança e tanto, onde era possível reconhecer muito do Slytherin e do Gryffindor.

Fazia anos que Harry aprendera outra forma de se referir a grande casa. Não era mais seu lar. Seu canto. Ou seu refugio. Fora extremamente fácil começar a se referir ao local como _nosso_ lar. _Nossa _casa.

Por que o toque de Draco Malfoy era perceptível em cada mínimo detalhe. Cada bibelô de bom gosto ou adorno refinado. O loiro fizera questão de registrar sua presença inconfundível e insubstituível no local que agora também considerava como lar.

A lembrança do marido trouxe um sorriso aos lábios do Garoto Que Venceu. Haviam se separado há menos de vinte e quatro horas e já sentia saudades do homem que amava.

Ia continuar divagando, porém o som de passos cortou-lhe os pensamentos amorosos.

Virou-se na direção da porta e suas sobrancelhas se franziram num gesto de puro reflexo.

– Ron?

A pergunta de Harry soou hesitante. Ele encarou aquele homem alto que invadia sua cozinha, ainda batendo as cinzas das vestes, com o rosto oculto por um enrosco de cabelo mais cumprindo e mais armado do que de Hermione Weasley.

O recém chegado afastou a franja ruiva dos olhos e sorriu:

– Ei, Harry. Tudo bem?

– O que aconteceu com seu cabelo? – Harry ainda estava chocado demais com a aparência do amigo.

– Nada. – Ronald foi sentar-se em uma cadeira em frente ao moreno – Mais um dos produtos dos meus irmãos.

– Ah. – Harry riu.

Depois que a guerra acabara, Rony se juntara aos gêmeos, mas fora contratado como piloto de testes das insanidades que Fred e George inventavam. Os resultados nem sempre era tão cômicos, alguns beiravam ao bizarro. Outros eram quase perigosos.

Mas Ronald ia sobrevivendo...

– George disse que volta ao normal amanhã. – o rapaz afastou os fios da franja muito longa – Hermione me enviou uma coruja contando as novidades. Vim ver como você está.

– Quer comer alguma coisa?

– Não, obrigado. – o ruivo torceu o nariz – Fiz a janta pros garotos. Comi com eles.

Referiu-se ao casal de filhos que ele e Hermione tinham. Duas crianças adoráveis.

– Eles estão bem?

– Sim! Preocupados com a mãe, que não sai do Ministério. E eu também agora que soube das últimas. Hermione me contou por alto, mas eu vi que a coisa ta feia.

– É, Ron. Estamos falando de outra guerra.

Harry tirou os óculos de aro arredondado e massageou o rosto. Fez um relato rápido sobre tudo o que estava acontecendo. Confiava no outro Gryffindor tanto quanto confiava em Draco. Sabia que podia contar com ele em qualquer momento.

– Como Neville está? – foi a pergunta do ruivo ao fim da narrativa.

– Não muito bem. Belatrix é uma lembrança que sempre o assombrará.

– Essa mulher é mesmo um monstro. Não duvido nada que a intenção dela seja realmente causar a guerra. Quanto mais pessoas sofrerem mais ela fica feliz e se diverte. Lembra do final das batalhas?

– Claro. Ela chegou a matar usando o Cruciatos. Torturava os bruxos até que ultrapassassem a loucura e morressem.

Nenhum dos dois sabia o que era pior: sofrer até a loucura, como ocorrera com os pais de Neville. Ou a morte pela dor excruciante.

Por breves segundos ninguém falou. Até que Harry recostou-se na cadeira e respirou fundo:

– Algo me diz que as coisas pioram muito antes de melhorar...

A reflexão do Garoto Que Viveu não soara como um simples sinal de mau agouro. A frase fora quase como uma profecia.

Afinal, de todos os bruxos das trevas caçados ao final da guerra, a cabeça dos Lestrange era o que tinha um preço mais alto. O casal que torturara, destroçara e matara tantas pessoas que era impossível somar as vítimas.

O único casal procurado, que ainda não fora encontrado. Ambos eram, verdadeiramente, mestres em fuga e disfarce.

Para infelicidade daqueles que os caçava.

Continua...

26/12/2010

**Nota por Kaline Bogard:**

Feliz natal para todos! Que seja uma data cheia de paz e união!

Bem, faz uns 2 meses que a gente escreveu até o capitulo 24 e parou aí. Simplesmente não chegamos a um acordo sobre como terminar essa história!

Rsrsrsr, espero que a gente desempaque nessas férias.

**Nota por Felton Blackthorn:**

Também desejo a todos um prospero natal.

E não, a gente não vai fazer aquilo com a criança.

**Nota por Kaline Bogard:**

Olha o spoiler ai! /chuta

**Nota por Felton Blackthorn:**

Dessa vez a Sam ta do meu lado. Quero ver quem vence no final.


	19. Quando o inesperado acontece

**Autores**: Felton Blackthorn e Kaline Bogard  
**Título**: Chizuru**  
Beta**: Samantha Tigger Blackthorn  
**Sinopse**: Ele havia perdido as estribeiras e arremessado aquela porcaria no mundo Muggle. E agora... teriam, os quatro, que arcar com as conseqüências.  
**Orientação**: yaoi**  
Classificação**:18 anos**  
Gênero**: um pouco de tudo**  
Observação**: Essa história nos pertence, mas Harry Potter e a banda the GazettE não.  
**Nota:** Presente de aniversário para Ifurita

**Nota por Kaline Bogard:**

Desde que começamos a discutir essa fanfic, este tem sido o capítulo que eu mais esperei digitar... )

**Chizuru**

**Kaline e Felton**

**Capítulo XIX  
Quando o inesperado acontece**

A semana de folga passou incrivelmente rápida, assim como a última parte da nova turnê. Mais uma vez foram aclamados pelos fãs, como uma banda de sucesso consagrado. E, apesar dos outros membros desconfiarem um pouco das coisas, os fãs não estranharam em nada o jeito diferenciado de "Aoi" se apresentar no palco.

Pra legião que os adorava bastava a boa música, o fanservice ousado e seus músicos amados no palco. Eles viam o que queriam ver.

Uruha sentia os olhares preocupados tanto do vocalista quanto do baixista. E dos staffs. Eles Sabiam que tinha algo errado com o guitarrista mais velho, porém não conseguiam descobrir o que era. Jamais, em momento algum, poderiam adivinhar que aquele Aoi não era Shiroyama Yuu, e sim um bruxo inglês transformado.

Malfoy e Takashima concordavam que era absolutamente fundamental manter Yuu quieto em casa, principalmente quando os enjôos não se restringiam mais a parte da manhã. Era cada vez mais comum o rapaz passar mal com um cheiro qualquer mais forte. E, de uns dias pra cá, Yuu ia com mais freqüência ao banheiro.

"_O feto está crescendo e pressionando seus órgãos._", Draco explicara. "_Por isso sua bexiga pede pra ser esvaziada tantas vezes._"

A gestação era algo tão maravilhoso, que mexia com outras situações. O bruxo explicara que até a respiração e digestão do japonês sofreria alguma influencia. Nada para se preocupar, claro. Seria esperado e natural. Se é que alguém pudesse chamar aquilo de "natural".

Depois que a turnê acabou e a presença de Malfoy não era mais necessária no palco, o loiro acabou afastando-se um pouco. Deixou claro que estaria a disposição para qualquer emergência, vigiando na Tokyo bruxa.

O the GazettE recebeu mais uma semana de férias, antes que continuassem com os planos de lançar um novo single. Ou melhor, dois, conforme os planos de Kai. Ele queria voltar com força total. Novas músicas e novo visual outra vez, pra alegria de Uruha que detestava ter que se preparar com aquele cabelo todo ondulado.

A única coisa que combinara, na opinião do loiro, era o cabelo mais curto de Yuu. Ficara tão kawaii no ensaio fotográfico. Aqueles detalhes no traje de oncinhas... Era perfeito. Não condenava a multidão de fãs enlouquecidas que reverenciavam o moreno majestoso.

Apesar dos planos de novos trabalhos, os músicos tentavam não pensar em trabalho na folga. O que, no caso de Uruha, Aoi e Kai, era muito fácil de acontecer.

Shiroyama achou que ia enlouquecer. Por que Takashima estava um grude. Comprara uma fita métrica e fazia questão de medir a barriga do namorado todos os dias pela manhã e antes de irem dormir. Quando notava um aumento de milímetros, fazia uma festa.

Festa fora aquela terça feira em que Yutaka chegara com um pacote. O primeiro presente da criança. Roupinhas amarelas, porque ainda não sabiam se seria menino ou menina.

Era estranho e incrível pensar no que acontecia.

Só não era impossível de acreditar. As mudanças estavam ali: pra quem quisesse enxergar. A barriga estava mesmo crescendo. Ainda não era nada gritante, mas já parecia mais do que um simples ganho de peso.

A própria aparência de Aoi ganhara um novo brilho. O moreno resplandecia saúde e vitalidade. O rosto pálido ganhara uma vivacidade saudável, invejável. Havia os enjôos (e Uruha se arrependia amargamente do dia em que sugerira gravar um desses momentos... Yuu ficara realmente furioso...) e a vontade de ir ao banheiro. As noites que Aoi vagava pela casa, e os dias que dormia por horas seguidas.

E os desejos estranhos, claro.

Yuu desenvolvera um gosto anormal por coisas doces. A maioria das suas vontades envolvia chocolates com avelã, marshmallows e chantilly. Combinações que resultavam em iguarias tão açucaradas que davam enjôos em Uruha só de olhar.

Mas Kouyou atendia cada um dos pedidos estranhos.

Porque valia a pena assistir o moreno devorando cada petisco com os olhos brilhando, como se fossem o néctar dos deuses, feliz por satisfazer algo que estava além de sua vontade controlar.

Mas havia o lado ruim também, claro.

O humor de Aoi se tornara o pior inimigo do relacionamento de ambos. Com o passar dos dias Takashima aprendera a classificar os dias em dois tipos principais. Se Aoi não acordava como sempre, ele despertava de duas formas distintas. Nos dias "E.M.O." (Eu Me Odeio), seu humor caia drasticamente. Ele ficava encolhido no sofá ou na cama, geralmente enrolado em edredons, lamentando sua existência, o fato de ser uma "aberração", resmungando por todas as coisas ruins que aconteciam em sua vida. Eram dias em que o moreno ficava choroso e sensível. Qualquer olhar mais longo de Uruha fazia verter uma represa de lágrimas.

Nos dias "Sh.O.U."(Shiroyama Odeia Uruha), era justamente o contrário. Qualquer coisa tirava o mais velho do sério. Mas, ao invés de deprimir, Yuu voltava sua raiva contra o loiro. Qualquer coisinha que Takashima fizesse era rebatida com palavras grosseiras, atitudes hostis e agressivas. Nesses dias Yuu agia como se seu namorado fosse culpado por todas as tragédias do mundo. Um tufão atingiu a Costa Oeste da China? Culpa de Uruha que não colocou a toalha molhada no cabide pra secar. O preço do iene caiu e a bolsa fechou em baixa? Culpa de Uruha que guarda meias na gaveta de cuecas. O Brasil vendeu a soja a preços exorbitantes e com isso o macarrão vai ficar mais caro? Outra vez Uruha que amarrota as camisas ao dobrá-las do jeito errado.

Uruha nunca sabia como agir. Em nenhum dos dois casos. Ou fazia Aoi chorar ou ele próprio acabava magoado. Sabia que o moreno não fazia de propósito. Yuu agia assim porque seus hormônios estavam numa verdadeira guerra. Por mais que a situação fosse um milagre, bonita e incrível, momentos como aqueles feriam e desgastavam qualquer um.

Takashima pretendia conversar sobre tudo isso com aquela agradável enfermeira bruxa. Aoi e ele tinham uma consulta (se é que podiam chamar assim) marcada para dali a quatro dias. Uma espécie de pré-natal, para saber se tudo estava indo bem. A gestação passara dos cinco meses. Talvez fosse até possível descobrir o sexo do bebê.

Ultimamente Uruha sonhava muito com aquilo. Já tinha alguns nomes bailando em sua mente. Sentia-se emocionado cada vez que pensava no filho. Ou filha.

UxA – HxD

Aquele dia não estava sendo "E.M.O." nem "Sh.O.U.", pra alivio de Kouyou.

O loiro estava chegando do supermercado. Fora atrás de mais chocolate com avelã, afinal Yuu havia esgotado o estoque que tinham em casa.

O moreno amava os bombons, barras, balas e preparados com aquela iguaria.

– Sorte que Yuu não tem tendência pra engordar.

Uruha riu ao falar consigo mesmo. Trazia mais coisas além do chocolate: óleo para o corpo ("Pra prevenir estrias, Kou-chan"), creme para massagem ("Meus pés estão me matando, Kou-chan") e gel facial esfoliante ("Hormônios descontrolados dão espinha, Kou-chan").

O mais jovem não sabia o que ali era verdade e o que era coisa da cabeça de Yuu. Ficava feliz em realizar cada um dos pedidos. E já se cobrava entrar em contato com Malfoy e esclarecer aquelas dúvidas, mais tarde, claro.

Chegou ao seu edifício e seguiu direto para o apartamento. Praticamente morava ali com Yuu. O moreno não voltara mais pra própria casa, exceto para pegar algumas roupas e objetos de uso pessoal. Ambos concordavam que era mais prático e seguro ficarem na mesma casa.

– Cheguei! – foi logo dizendo ao tirar os sapatos e entrar.

– Bem vindo! – Yuu respondeu do sofá onde estava sentado. O console do Playstation 3 estava ligado e ele apertava o controle ferozmente. Nem mesmo olhou pro namorado.

– Tekken? – Kouyou riu notando que seu namorado levava uma surra no jogo de luta.

– Quer perder um pouco? – Yuu desafiou.

Uruha fingiu pensar. Sorriu ao responder:

– Vou adorar vencer você! Espera só eu guardar isso...

– Kou! – Aoi exclamou ao ver seu namorado indo pra cozinha – Deixa os bombons.

O loiro rolou os olhos sentindo seu coração bater mais rápido. Reconheceu o amor que sentia se manifestar naquela reação. Amava Yuu. Amava aquela criança que crescia no corpo do moreno, fruto da magia e totalmente inesperado, mas ainda assim bem vinda.

– Claro. – respondeu obedecendo. Enfiou a mão na sacola e tirou alguns bombons. Sorriu quando Yuu pausou o jogo e recebeu os doces como se fossem banhados a ouro.

– Obrigado! Você quer?

– Não, não. Eu não sou chegado em doces. Valeu. – Takashima dispensou a oferta fazendo uma careta engraçada.

O moreninho não insistiu.

Então seriam brindados com um daqueles momentos engraçados, onde tudo parece perfeito; e, sem explicação alguma, um revés terrível destrói a aparente perfeição.

Mal Yuu pegou o chocolate e algo totalmente inesperado aconteceu. Um estrondo assustou os dois japoneses. Ambos levaram meio segundo para perceber a porta sendo destruída por algo que só podia ser magia.

– Mas que... – Takashima começou a exclamar. Calou-se ao ver as duas pessoas que entravam em sua casa.

Um homem alto e magro, de cabelos curtos e olhos escuros profundos e hostis. E uma mulher, mais baixa, de cabelos longos negros e encaracolados. O casal usava roupas bruxas, evidenciando que não eram pessoas comuns ou Muggles, como Harry e Draco chamavam.

Sem perder um segundo sequer, o homem ergueu a varinha e apontou para Yuu:

– _Relaxo. _– a voz era grave, rouca.

Uma familiar sensação tomou conta de Shiroyama. O moreno sentiu como se não dormisse há semanas, e todo o sono acumulado viesse a ele de uma única vez, fazendo-o praticamente desmaiar no sofá da sala.

– YUU! – Kouyou se desesperou ao ver seu namorado sucumbir diante de seus olhos. Largou a sacola com evidente intenção de socorrer o mais velho. Porém não deu nem mesmo um passo. A mulher desconhecida riu de forma maldosa e apontou a varinha diretamente pra ele:

– Muggles são tão frágeis... – a voz soou macia e terrivelmente fria – _ESTUPEFAÇA_!

A magia brilhou na ponta da varinha e seguiu em direção a Uruha acertando-o em cheio. O guitarrista loiro sentiu uma força impressionante envolvendo seu corpo por completo e jogando-o violentamente contra a parede. Um débil lamento escapou-lhe dos lábios antes que tombasse sem sentidos no chão.

Continua...

09/01/2011


	20. Desconfiança

**Autores**: Felton Blackthorn e Kaline Bogard  
**Título**: Chizuru**  
Beta**: Samantha Tigger Blackthorn  
**Sinopse**: Ele havia perdido as estribeiras e arremessado aquela porcaria no mundo Muggle. E agora... teriam, os quatro, que arcar com as conseqüências.  
**Orientação**: yaoi**  
Classificação**:18 anos**  
Gênero**: um pouco de tudo**  
Observação**: Essa história nos pertence, mas Harry Potter e a banda the GazettE não.  
**Nota:** Presente de aniversário para Ifurita

**Chizuru**

**Kaline e Felton**

**Capítulo XX  
Desconfiança**

Kouyou acordou sentindo uma dor de cabeça excruciante. Apenas ao tentar levantar deu-se conta de que estava caído no piso frio da sala. Lembranças com o ocorrido inundaram sua mente fazendo-o se erguer num salto, ignorando qualquer dor.

– YUU! – gritou com urgência.

O moreno não estava no sofá. Muito vagamente registrou os destroços da porta espalhados pelo chão. Sorte que seu apartamento ocupava todo o andar, ou algum vizinho já teria visto aquilo.

– AOI!

Foi até o quarto. Sondou os banheiros, a cozinha, o escritório e o quarto de hóspedes. Shiroyama não estava em nenhum daqueles cômodos. Ficou mais do que óbvio: seu namorado fora raptado pelo casal bruxo desconhecido.

A constatação lhe deixou sem forças. Por quê? Porque alguém iria levar o guitarrista moreno para longe de si?

Talvez Potter-san ou Malfoy-san soubessem responder...

De forma quase automática enfiou a mão no bolso da calça, pegou a moeda estrangeira e esfregou vigorosamente.

Em questão de segundos Draco Malfoy aparatou no centro da sala.

– Espero que não seja outro dos seus amigos querendo...

O Slytherin calou-se ao ver a porta destruída. Olhou para Uruha e compreendeu imediatamente que alguma coisa acontecera. Não precisou perguntar. O japonês voltou-se para Draco e, aparentando estar completamente perdido, revelou:

– Levaram o Yuu. Dois bruxos. Eles... Levaram o Yuu e o nosso filho...

Pela violência do cenário, pela confusão do outro loiro e por uma estranha intuição, Malfoy achou que não conseguiria lidar com aquilo sozinho. Alguma coisa terrível tinha passado pelas vidas de Takashima e Shiroyama.

E a culpa era exclusivamente sua.

Deixando de hesitar, Draco sacou sua varinha:

– EXPECTO PATRONUM!

A luz brilhante saiu da varinha do Slytherin e assumiu a forma de um tigre, antes de atravessar uma das paredes e desaparecer.

Uruha, que estivera observando as ações de Malfoy, deixou os ombros caírem sob o peso de sentir-se impotente para ajudar quem amava.

– Por que...? – questionou baixinho.

Draco ouviu a pergunta sussurrada, mas não respondeu. Aquilo era algo para o qual também não tinha resposta.

U x A – H x D

A luz em forma de tigre foi aninhar-se aos pés de Harry Potter.

A sala ficou silenciosa, enquanto o Garoto Que Venceu engolia em seco. Olhou da magia que se esvanecia rapidamente para Hermione.

– Posso falar com você um momento?

Ambos sentiram o peso dos olhares dos outros bruxos presentes na reunião. Aurors, agentes do Departamento dos Mistérios, e o próprio Ministro da Magia.

A garota ficou um tanto pálida, porém concordou. Pediu licença aos outros e saiu da sala, seguida por Potter.

– Eles vão querer a minha cabeça... – a mulher foi logo dizendo quando ficaram sozinhos no corredor.

– Você viu aquilo, Mione. Era o Patrono de Draco.

– Eu sei, Harry. O que quer que eu faça?

– Me libere. Tenho que ver o que está acontecendo. – pediu simplista.

Hermione Weasley demonstrou a surpresa que lhe colheu:

– Harry, eu não posso! Você é um dos Aurors responsáveis pelo caso dos desaparecimentos! ShimaShiro não é nossa prioridade no momento!

– Mas...

– Estamos a beira de uma guerra contra os sereianos. Eles exigem a Rainha de volta, e você me pede para liberá-lo?

– Mione, você não conhece o Draco como eu. Ele nunca me enviaria um Patrono se não fosse um caso de vida ou morte. Se aquele Muggle morrer por causa da nossa interferência sabe o que vai acontecer? É Azkaban, sem volta.

A mulher ia dizer alguma coisa, porém calou-se. Harry tinha razão naquele ponto. Malfoy estaria enrascado. Muito.

– Eu preciso ir. Neville pode segurar as pontas. Eu sei que ele quebra essa.

– Harry... O caso é muito sério. Nosso tempo está se esvaindo. Os sereianos...

– Nesse momento Draco é mais importante pra mim. – o moreno afirmou com toda a certeza do mundo.

– Que egoísta! Estamos falando de guerra, Harry. Pode custar a vida de centenas de bruxos e...

– Consigo lidar com isso, Mione. Não seria a primeira vez. Mas pode jogar a culpa sobre mim e dizer que fui embora sem obedecer às ordens. – na sua cabeça havia apenas uma preocupação: alcançar logo um trestálio e fazer a longa viagem até o oriente.

Harry desaparatou antes que a amiga pudesse dizer algo mais. Hermione Weasley respirou fundo e recostou-se na parede.

Nunca, em hipótese alguma, faria o que o moreno tinha sugerido: jogar a culpa sobre ele. Mesmo que significasse se enrascar e meter-se em fria. Mesmo que custasse o seu emprego e o alto cargo que conseguira com seu esforço.

Para Hermione não existia nada mais importante que a amizade. Respirou fundo pela segunda vez e, quando abriu a porta para voltar à reunião, sua mente já tentava criar uma excelente desculpa para justificar a ausência de Harry Potter.

U x A – H x D

Anoitecia quando o Gryffindor chegou à Tokyo bruxa. Desaparatou de lá direto para a casa de Uruha sem se preocupar com etiqueta.

– Finalmente.

Foi saudado pela voz arrastada de Draco Malfoy. Mas a palavrinha soou aos ouvidos de Harry como um "que bom que está aqui, eu já não sabia mais o que fazer."

– O que aconteceu? Onde estão os Muggles? Porque me chamou com seu Patrono? – enquanto lançava as perguntas Potter ia caminhando até o sofá e sentava-se ao lado do marido. Tocou-lhe o rosto numa suave carícia e selou os lábios rapidamente. Sentia saudades do loiro, não se viam há quase duas semanas e o contato feito através de pergaminhos e da lareira era insuficiente para aplacar a falta que Draco lhe fazia.

O Slytherin apreciou os gestos carinhosos. Apertou os lábios antes de recostar-se, relaxando no sofá. Preparando-se para as revelações, suspirou:

– Takashima está no quarto. Ele tava começando a surtar e tive que apagá-lo.

– Com um feitiço?

– Não foi um estuporante. – Malfoy respondeu de mau humor.

Harry sorriu de leve:

– E Shiroyama? Também colocou ele pra dormir? – o moreno não sabia se ficava aliviado pelo alarme falso ou se brigava com Draco por chamá-lo de tão longe por tão pouco. No entanto a sensação boa desapareceu com as palavras seguintes do Slytherin:

– Ah... Shiroyama foi levado.

– _Levado_? – Harry perguntou confuso, as sobrancelhas franzidas de leve evidenciando o fato de que não compreendera nada.

– Por dois bruxos. Eles detonaram a porta, invadiram a casa e nocautearam os Muggles (com algum estuporante, creio eu), quando Takashima acordou, Shiroyama tinha sido levado.

– E esses dois bruxos deixaram alguma pista?

Draco olhou muito sério para o marido:

– Takashima os descreveu como um homem alto, de olhar assustador e perigoso, e voz rouca. Ele estava acompanhado de uma mulher mais baixa, de cabelos longos e encaracolados e aparência meio insana.

O Garoto Que Venceu praguejou:

– Alguma idéia de quem possa ser? Porque levariam Shiroyama?

– Não faço idéia. Mas talvez alguém do seu departamento saiba. Eu selei vestígios da magia usada para destruir a porta. Usei um dos Modernos para isso. Espero que haja algum traço da assinatura mágica, e que seja fácil identificar.

Harry ficou aliviado pela atitude de seu marido. Ao mesmo tempo se perguntava o que estava acontecendo ali. Porque, em nome de tudo que era sagrado, alguém ia querer seqüestrar um Muggle? Teria algo a ver com a gestação masculina...?

– Não faz sentido...

– O que não faz sentido, Harry?

– Não tem motivo algum para um bruxo raptar um Muggle. A não ser o fato de Shiroyama estar esperando um filho. Mas gravidez masculina não é exatamente impossível no mundo bruxo. Quer dizer... Qual a vantagem em levá-lo?

– Teria mais sentido se tentassem roubar a Poção do Bom Parto _antes_ dela ser usada. – Draco concordou.

– No caso da Rainha dos Sereianos até faz sentido... – Harry murmurou.

– Concordo. – Draco estava a par das investigações do marido, afinal, trocavam pergaminhos e conversavam através da lareira praticamente todos os dias ao longo daquelas duas semanas – Várias pessoas teriam muito a lucrar com uma nova guerra.

– Hermione insiste que os raptos anteriores não passam de disfarce. Ela acha que o objetivo principal sempre foi a sereiano. – Harry apoiou os cotovelos sobre os joelhos e entrelaçou os dedos a frente do rosto. Seus ombros pesaram com aquela nova complicação.

Como poderia continuar o caso dos raptos em Londres e ao mesmo tempo tentar localizar Shiroyama Yuu, descobrir porque ele fora levado? As obrigações como Auror tinham prioridade número um. Exceto se Draco estivesse envolvido. E o caso ShimaShiro traria conseqüências para o Slytherin, boas ou ruins.

Vendo a expressão cansada do marido, Draco tentou aliviar:

– Hum... Uma forma bem diferente de... Hei, sabe o que acabei de lembrar? – o loiro tocou o braço de seu amante – Legimancia. Leia a mente de Takashima a hora que ele acordar. Talvez consiga alcançar imagens dos bruxos. Se tiver sorte você conhece um dos dois.

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas com certa surpresa:

– Eu devia ter pensado nisso!

– Hunf. E eu devia ser Auror ao invés de professor. Ia encerrar os casos na metade do tempo que você, Potty.

– Ainda não consigo entender porque levariam Shiroyama. Mas sua idéia é excelente. Assim que Takashima acordar, vou tentar ler a mente dele. Em último caso poderíamos recorrer a penseira. O caso ShimaShiro era infinitamente mais fácil, ao contrário da sua missão, que envolvia os Lestrange.

– Fez bem em me chamar. – Harry afirmou – Se soubermos quem levou Shiroyama poderemos trazê-lo rapidamente de volta. E eu volto logo para Londres, antes que os sereianos entrem mesmo em guerra contra os bruxos.

– Quer que eu vá desfazer o feitiço e acordar ele?

O moreno pensou por um instante. Quanto antes melhor.

– Faça isso, Draco. Não podemos diminuir a importância do que aconteceu aqui. Esses dois Muggles são nossa responsabilidade.

O loiro acenou a cabeça e levantou-se para ir despertar Takashima.

– Sabe o que me deixa preocupado de verdade, Potty? – o loiro perguntou encarando o moreno.

– O que?

– A única vantagem em levar Shiroyama é a gravidez que ele desenvolve. Agora, me responde uma coisa: quantas pessoas sabiam que um Muggle está grávido e que ele mora aqui? – deixou a pergunta no ar, saindo da sala.

Harry apenas observou. A insinuação de Draco o deixou chocado, mas seu marido estava coberto de razão. Se um bruxo levara Aoi, era por saber que ele estava esperando um filho, vítima de uma poção ingerida por engano.

Agora, parando pra pensar, quem exatamente sabia de todos aqueles detalhes? Harry e Draco, evidentemente. Hermione Weasley também estava a par de tudo. Severus e Ronald talvez soubessem do principal, mas não poderiam saber o local da residência de Takashima.

Fora essas pessoas, ninguém mais sabia. Ninguém mais além de Neville Longbotton...

U x A – H x D

Yuu abriu os olhos lentamente. A primeira coisa que sentiu foi o frio. Aos poucos notou que estava deitado no chão molhado. Havia cerca de dois ou três dedos de água cobrindo o solo pedroso e irregular.

Com certa dificuldade sentou-se, encostando-se na parede também feita de pedra rústica. Assim que os olhos negros se acostumaram a penumbra que o cercava conseguiu reconhecer o local onde estava.

Esqueceu-se do frio e da sensação ruim de suas roupas estarem molhadas.

Tudo que ele sentiu foi o medo.

Continua...

09/01/2011


	21. Existirá conexão?

**Autores**: Felton Blackthorn e Kaline Bogard  
**Título**: Chizuru**  
Beta**: Samantha Tigger Blackthorn  
**Sinopse**: Ele havia perdido as estribeiras e arremessado aquela porcaria no mundo Muggle. E agora... teriam, os quatro, que arcar com as conseqüências.  
**Orientação**: yaoi**  
Classificação**:18 anos**  
Gênero**: um pouco de tudo**  
Observação**: Essa história nos pertence, mas Harry Potter e a banda the GazettE não.  
**Nota:** Presente de aniversário para Ifurita

**Chizuru**

**Kaline e Felton**

**Capítulo XX  
Existirá conexão?**

_Com certa dificuldade Aoi sentou-se, encostando-se na parede também feita de pedra rústica. Assim que os olhos negros se acostumaram à penumbra que o cercava conseguiu reconhecer o local onde estava._

_Esqueceu-se do frio e da sensação ruim de suas roupas estarem molhadas._

_Tudo que ele sentiu foi o medo._

A luz prateada da lua atravessava o teto irregular revelando que Yuu estava numa espécie de caverna. Um grosso paredão de pedra era ladeado por grades de um material que o japonês não pôde identificar.

O solo, também irregular, era coberto por uma camada de água fria e escura. O silêncio era tal, que trazia uma sensação de agonia e solidão incomparável.

O moreno lembrava-se vagamente de estar no apartamento com Uruha. Então a chegada de duas pessoas desconhecidas, de modo tempestuoso. Bruxos...

E depois disso vinha um grande vazio. Ele simplesmente acordara naquele local. Estaria sozinho?

O pensamento assustou ainda mais o guitarrista. Ele levantou-se, sentindo as roupas molhadas colarem ao corpo. Tremeu de frio, mas ignorou valentemente o desconforto. Foi para a grade da frente da cela. Testou as barras descobrindo-as firmemente presas no lugar, então tentou ver algo pelo vão, mas foi impossível, deduziu que observava uma espécie de corredor. Provavelmente ligando mais celas como aquela em que estava preso.

– Kou? – sussurrou.

Esperou por alguns segundos sem obter resposta. Seguiu em direção as grades do lado direito. Segurou-as com firmeza, repetindo a atitude inútil de testar as barras e tentar espiar. Conseguiu ver o bastante para entender que era uma cela parecida com a sua. Mas, aparentemente, estava vazia. Engolindo em seco, voltou a chamar baixinho:

– Kouyou?

Novamente teve apenas o silêncio como resposta. Seu coração se partiu em dois, sofrendo com os sentimentos antagônicos que o dominaram: por um lado ficou feliz, aliviado. Seria terrível que o loiro estivesse preso ali também.

Por outro lado, estar solitário ali, era aterrorizante...

Mentira. Não estava completamente sozinho.

Yuu levou as duas mãos ao ventre tocando com cuidado. A inquestionável gestação ainda não era gritante, mas os contornos da barriga já se tornavam salientes. Perfeitamente normal, como dissera Madame Pomfrey no último pré-natal.

Nesse ponto o moreno sentiu um aperto na garganta.

Não devia ficar feliz de ter consigo uma criança inocente, estando ambos presos em um lugar frio e abandonado, sem saber o motivo, sem ter um rosto conhecido ou mesmo alguém que pudesse dar respostas as suas dúvidas.

Passou as mãos pelo rosto respirando fundo. Resolveu dar uma olhada através das grades da esquerda. Sua intuição lhe dizia que Kouyou não estava ali, mas precisava fazer alguma coisa!

Aproximou-se das grades, segurando-as. Entreabriu os lábios para chamar o amante, então as palavras morreram nos lábios cheios. Os olhos enviesados se arregalaram e Yuu voltou dois passos para trás.

Na cela daquele lado, estava uma estranha criatura. Um ser metade mulher, metade peixe, algo que lembrava uma sereia das fábulas, mas impressionantemente mais animalesco. A criatura tinha escamas por todo seu corpo ao invés de pele, e não apenas pela longa cauda de peixe, cujo reflexo da luz da lua dava tons azulados. Nadadeiras ligavam os dedos longos e finos. Os cabelos não eram como cabelo humano, pareciam feito de algum tipo de alga marinha amarelada. Os olhos escuros eram fundos, pareciam vazados; combinando de forma sinistra com os lábios fendidos.

O medo fez Yuu perder toda a ação. Sem duvida tratava-se de um ser mágico. Mas seria perigoso? Tinha poderes? Aquilo atacaria em algum momento? Não ter respostas para essas perguntas fez com que o guitarrista tivesse vontade de retornar até o canto mais afastado da cela e encolher-se lá, buscando algum tipo de proteção.

Porém o bom senso venceu. Ele conseguiu suprimir o medo e pensar racionalmente. Se aquela criatura estava presa, era tão vitima quanto ele. Aproximou-se um passo. Percebeu que o ser voltava a cabeça em sua direção, mirando-o com os olhos sombrios.

Shiroyama reconheceu naquela face inumana o mesmo medo que sentia dentro de si. A criatura o temia, parecia assustada, desprotegida.

Deu mais um passo vendo-a encolher-se de leve. Yuu teve certeza de que a prisioneira da outra cela o temia tanto quanto ele a temia. Ousou aproximar-se de vez, segurando nas grades de ferro:

– Você pode me entender? – perguntou em tom de voz baixo, cauteloso.

A criatura olhou de volta e não respondeu. Havia tanta intensidade naquela mirada, que Yuu quase se encolheu. Passou a língua pelos lábios e abaixou-se devagar, ficando quase da altura daquele ser, encostado de forma precária contra a parede de pedra.

– Acho que não. – voltou a murmurar.

Um som igualmente baixo quebrou o silêncio da caverna. Impressionado, o japonês percebeu que o som viera da "sereia". Lembrava muito o som emitido pelos golfinhos. Ambos se encararam por alguns segundos.

Shiroyama só quebrou o contato dos olhos ao vê-la estremecendo. Não parecia ser de frio. Logo compreendeu a causa do sofrimento daquela criatura. Ela parecia um ser marítimo. E a água que incomodava Yuu não parecia ser suficiente para aquilo. Observando mais detalhadamente podia-se perceber que as escamas azuladas estavam com uma aparência muito feia, ressecadas.

– Você não está bem! – exclamou em tom mais alto.

Ignorando totalmente a própria situação, o japonês foi dominado por uma esmagadora sensação de piedade. Quanto tempo a pobre criatura estaria sofrendo ali, desidratando lentamente? Mesmo que não fosse do seu mundo, e sim um ser mágico, ainda assim era uma criatura viva que respirava e sentia. Que sofria.

Por puro instinto Yuu juntou as mãos em concha e levou-as a água escura e fria, enchendo os dedos esguios com aquele liquido. Sem pensar duas vezes arremessou com força calculada, conseguindo acertar a cauda da "sereia".

Ignorou o ar surpreso que ela apresentou. Repetiu o movimento por duas, três, várias e consecutivas vezes, conseguindo a cada instante umedecer ainda mais as escamas.

– É o que posso fazer...

Continuou jogando água até sentir os braços doerem. Então parou para observar o resultado do seu esforço. Foi impossível conter o leve sorriso. Conseguira molhar praticamente toda a longa cauda e parte do tórax daquela estranha criatura. Era evidente o alivio na face animalesca.

Percebeu que ela entreabria os lábios e deixava a voz de golfinho quebrar o silêncio da cela. Foi um som leve, gentil. Yuu traduziu como uma espécie de "muito obrigado".

Foi então que passos ecoaram no corredor.

UxA – HxD

– _Enervate_. – Draco apontou a varinha para Uruha, fazendo o loiro despertar de seu sono induzido pela magia.

O loiro abriu os olhos inchados e vermelhos, sentando-se na cama. O sofrimento estava visível em cada parte de seu rosto:

– Yuu...? – olhou em volta sabendo que não encontraria o amante por ali.

Draco apertou os lábios. Se tinha algo que conhecia bem era a sensação terrível de perder alguém amado. Aprendera isso durante os longos anos de guerra. Anos em que assistira amigos perecer, seu pai ser levado pra longe da família...

Por tal motivo sabia que não havia palavras fortes o bastante para consolar aquele japonês num momento tão triste. Pra piorar tudo tinha consciência de que era culpado por trazer magia para a vida dos músicos.

Harry respirou fundo, também experiente na arte de sofrer a perda de pessoas próximas e importantes. Aproximou-se da cama e sentou-se sobre o colchão.

– Takashima... – chamou esperando ter a atenção do loiro para continuar – Realmente sentimos muito por tudo o que está acontecendo. Mas não vamos perder tempo lamentando.

– Cada segundo pode ser fundamental. – Draco completou.

– Tem uma magia que eu uso muito. É um jeito de ler a sua mente. – Potter continuou – Acho que posso pegar fragmentos importantes do que aconteceu. Se tiver o seu consentimento pode ser ainda mais fácil e rápido.

– Talvez Harry conheça os bruxos que levaram Shiroyama. E mesmo que ele não conheça (afinal ele é Auror e conhece muita gente), pode usar as imagens na pensei e levar para o Departamento.

Uruha olhou de um para o outro ruminando no que fora dito.

– Vocês vão trazê-los de volta? Aoi e nosso filho?

Ao responder, Harry tentou passar o máximo de segurança que conseguiu:

– Juro que faremos todo o possível. Permite que eu leia sua mente?

– Claro. – Kouyou soou um tanto abatido.

O Gryffindor começou a se concentrar. Ler a mente de outra pessoa não era simplesmente fácil como na ficção e desenhos animados. Era preciso concentração e muito treino. E só por ter se aperfeiçoado exaustivamente, tinha conseguido tanta prática em executar aquela magia.

Malfoy sentiu o movimento de leves ondas mágicas pelo ambiente. Algo sutil, suave. Se não tivesse tanta acuidade com os Modernos, provavelmente não notaria.

Uma exclamação surpresa escapou dos lábios do Garoto Que Venceu. Os outros dois homens voltaram sua atenção para Harry, que tirou o óculos do rosto e massageou a fronte direita. Draco ficou preocupado:

– Aconteceu alguma coisa? Deu errado?

– Deu certo. Vi um flash do seqüestro de Shiroyama.

– Reconheceu aqueles dois bruxos? – Uruha segurou o lençol com força. Da resposta de Harry dependia duas vidas preciosas para o guitarrista.

– Sim. – o inglês moreno respondeu. Lançou um olhar significativo para Draco. – Reconheci ambos.

– E quem eram? – o Slytheryn soou impaciente.

– Os Lestrange. – Potter revelou num tom cansado.

– Tia Bella? – o loiro arregalou os olhos diante da revelação. De todas as notícias ruins que esperava, aquela era a pior de todas. Tão ruim que Draco acabou indo sentar-se na cama ao lado do marido.

– Bellatrix. – Harry não fez questão alguma de esconder a raiva e o rancor. Odiava aquela mulher insana e cruel.

– Isso é ruim? – Uruha indagou com medo da expressão pesada que endurecera a face até então calma de Harry Potter.

Nem Draco nem Harry responderam a questão. Os dois sabiam que Takashima não gostaria de saber a verdade. Ou melhor, não estava preparado para encarar a verdade. Pensando bem, era incrível que o japonês de cabelos loiros estivesse vivo ainda. Poucas eram as criaturas que escapavam ilesas de um confronto direto com aquela mulher horrível.

– Eles estão envolvidos no caso dos sumiços, não estão? – Malfoy mirou seu marido.

– Hn. Eles ajudaram a roubar todas as criaturas, desde o Unicornio Prateado até mesmo a rainha dos Sereianos.

– Harry, estamos na época da Lua de Avalon. Tia Bella parece estar reunindo elementos bem incomuns, não acha?

O moreno voltou os olhos para Draco:

– Elementos? Para um poção?

– Não sei. Uma poção, um encantamento ou ritual. Tem muita coisa rara sendo roubada.

– Parem de falar assim. – Uruha soou amargo – "Coisa". Yuu não é um objeto! Ele é uma pessoa, e eu o quero de volta!

– Nós vamos trazê-lo de volta, Takashima. – Harry garantiu – Com toda certeza que Merlin pode nos dar. Esses casos todos estão conectados. Não são seqüestros aleatórios.

– Vou procurar nos livros de magia negra. – Draco afirmou – Algum ritual ou poção rara que envolvam tudo o que está sendo seqüestrado.

Harry concordou com a cabeça. Ele já fazia planos de voltar a Londres e contar tudo para Hermione. Cada segundo poderia ser fatal. E o mais importante de tudo: o caso ShimaShiro deixara de ser secundário e passara a ter tanta prioridade quanto os outros roubos. O Ministério não podia negar isso.

Ou seja, teriam que revelar sobre a Poção do Bom Parto e tudo o que acontecera desde aquela maldita noite.

**Continua...**

**11/02/2011**

**Notas por Felton Blackthorn**

Fiz questão de fazer esse capítulo praticamente sozinho. Estou tentando melhorar a caracterização dos músicos, porque eles não são minha especialidade.

Os planos eram terminar numa cena na caverna, com a Bellatrix encarando suas vítimas, mas a Kaline acha melhor deixar pro próximo e fazer os leitores sofrerem um pouco mais...


	22. Desespero

**Autores**: Felton Blackthorn e Kaline Bogard  
**Título**: Chizuru**  
Beta**: Samantha Tigger Blackthorn  
**Sinopse**: Ele havia perdido as estribeiras e arremessado aquela porcaria no mundo Muggle. E agora... teriam, os quatro, que arcar com as conseqüências.  
**Orientação**: yaoi**  
Classificação**:18 anos**  
Gênero**: um pouco de tudo**  
Observação**: Essa história nos pertence, mas Harry Potter e a banda the GazettE não.  
**Nota:** Presente de aniversário para Ifurita

**Chizuru**

**Kaline e Felton**

**Capítulo XXII  
Desespero**

Draco permanecia sentado na cozinha do apartamento de Aoi. Ouviu quando a porta da sala foi aberta e fechada. Passos indicaram que o recém-chegado caminhava direto para o quarto onde Takashima estava. Pouco se importou.

Tentava não pensar no marido. Harry tinha voltado há algumas horas atrás para a Inglaterra, pegando o expresso mesmo mal tendo chegado ao Japão.

Provavelmente estava esgotado por tantas horas de viagem, exausto por tudo que descobriram. Mas ambos sabiam que não havia tempo para pensar. A eminência de uma Guerra Mágica e a vida de dois Muggles inocentes estavam em jogo.

Quanta coisa estava acontecendo!

Recostando-se na cadeira, Draco virou mais uma página do enorme livro que fora buscar numa das bibliotecas mágicas de Tokyo. Observou a página amarelada e meio roída por traças nas pontas.

Harry iria expor tudo ao Ministério. Tudo. Não apenas ao Ministro da Magia inglês, mas também tentaria contato com o Ministério Japonês. Não podiam mais continuar sem o apoio das autoridades. Estariam limitados, quase de mãos atadas se continuassem escondendo o jogo.

Era hora de arcar com as conseqüências.

Virou mais uma página. Lia cuidadosamente os feitiços daquele livro velho. Um dos vários que conseguira emprestado, depois de usar a força de seu sobrenome. Não havia fronteiras no mundo mágico que barrassem o poder da ancestralidade de uma família, mesmo que estivesse ligada a magia negra.

Por isso conseguira exemplares raros. Mas Draco não se animava em procurar ali. Sua biblioteca particular e a de Severus tinham exemplares muito mais importantes. Assim que possível iria revirá-los atrás de um feitiço que unisse tudo o que estava sendo raptado.

Um unicórnio prateado... uma salamandra azul... a rainha dos sereianos e um Muggle grávido. Qual seria a conexão?

O Slytherin não conseguia se lembrar de nada que usasse uma combinação tão exótica e peculiar. Alias, era a primeira vez que ouvia sequer falar em um homem sem magia engravidar. Como poderia existir um feitiço ou um ritual baseado nisso?

Precisariam da criança? A Poção do Bom Parto deixaria algum resquício que pudesse ser utilizado? E a rainha? Roubar aquela criatura tinha realmente o propósito de causar outra guerra? Ou estaria interligado a algo mais profundo, mais sombrio?

O que poderia ser mais sombrio do que uma _guerra_?

Malfoy fechou o livro com força. Apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e descansou o rosto sobre as mãos. Sentia dor nas costas e dor de cabeça. Permaneceu naquela posição por alguns segundos, até um pensamento invadir sua mente com força.

Harry Potter.

Harry, seu marido, estava viajando para Londres sem um minuto de descanso. O moreno e seu maldito senso de lealdade. A maldição Gryffindor.

Ele estava fazendo todo o possível, não apenas para resolver o caso, mas para fazê-lo de uma forma que Draco não sofresse toda a punição da Lei Mágica. Não fosse mandado para Azkaban...

E fazia por amor.

Resignado, o loiro voltou a abrir o grande e pesado livro. Buscou a página onde interrompera a leitura e continuou lendo feitiço após feitiço.

UxA – HxD

Kai entrou no apartamento de Aoi, seguindo as orientações de Uruha, e seguiu direto para o quarto que os guitarristas dividiam. Bateu na porta e entrou.

– Kouyou...

Ia pedir licença, mas calou-se. Tivera a intuição de que algo ruim ocorrera ao ouvir a voz do loiro soando pelo celular. Porém apenas naquele momento dava-se conta da gravidade. A aparência do rapaz era péssima. Ele tinha olheiras ao redor dos olhos fundos e avermelhados. O rosto pálido tinha aspecto doentio, frágil.

Ele tirou uma das mãos de sob a coberta e estendeu para Yutaka:

– Levaram ele, Kai-chan. Levaram o meu Yuu.

O líder da banda fechou a porta e aproximou-se, sentando-se na cama onde Takashima estava deitado, aceitando segurar a mão que lhe era estendida em busca de consolo:

– O que houve?

– Dois bruxos invadiram o apartamento. Eles nos atingiram com feitiços e quando acordei o Yuu tinha sido levado.

Kai engoliu em seco:

– Você está bem?

– Não! – Uruha gemeu – Quero Yuu e nosso filho de volta. Mas... Parece que esses bruxos são da pior espécie.

– Esses bruxos? – o baterista ficou confuso.

Uruha usou a outra mão para secar as lágrimas. Então contou tudo detalhadamente para o amigo. Contou como o dia começara bem, o clima entre os guitarristas era perfeito, agradável... Até que um casal desconhecido arrombara a porta do apartamento com magia e atacara Yuu, desmaiando-o na frente de seu namorado.

O japonês loiro sentiu uma vertigem. Lembrar a cena trouxe toda a sensação que o acometeu no derradeiro momento. Sentiu o medo e a angústia. A dor de não poder fazer nada para proteger quem tanto amava.

Respirou fundo ao sentir um apertão cheio de conforto em sua mão. Sorriu fraco para o amigo e líder da banda, antes de continuar narrando.

Detalhou o terror que o envolveu ao acordar e descobrir-se sozinho, desorientado no apartamento. Nada poderia traduzir o seu sofrimento ao compreender que aquele casal tinha levado Shiroyama.

Depois disso as coisas tinham perdido todo o sentido. Cada segundo era um borrão indistinto, que fazia Uruha sentir-se assistindo a um filme. Não era sua vida. O homem que amava não tinha sido roubado de si. Seu destino não parecia uma tragédia...

Era a sua vida. O homem que amava tinha sido roubado de si. E seu destino parecia sim uma grande tragédia.

Yutaka ouviu silenciosamente o relato um tanto atropelado. Sentia a dor de Kouyou como se fosse sua. Não podia aceitar que um membro importante de sua banda tinha realmente sido seqüestrado.

– Céus... – foi tudo o que conseguiu sussurrar, assistindo o guitarrista loiro chorar baixinho, lamentando a perda de algo insubstituível. – Sinto muito, Uru...

– Diz que eles vão ficar bem Kai-chan. Por favor...

O moreno ficou tenso. Ele não queria mentir, mas também não podia dizer para o loiro que tudo estava perdido. O que poderia dizer num momento tão terrível?

– Takashima. – ele respirou fundo, ia fazer o que devia fazer: dizer sua opinião sincera – Sei que isso é terrível e que você está sofrendo muito. Mas Yuu é importante para mim também. E para Reita e Ruki. Ele vai precisar de você. De verdade. Tem que reagir, Kou. Você tem que ser forte por você, por Yuu e pelo filho que ele carrega.

O loiro olhou longamente para o baterista antes de sussurrar:

– Yutaka...

– Acredito que Potter-san e Malfoy-san vão fazer todo o possível para trazer Yuu de volta. E você tem que acreditar nisso também. Não entregue os pontos!

Uruha engoliu o choro. Kai estava coberto de razão. Não podia ficar deitado ali pra sempre, chorando feito uma moça abandonada. Doía sim, muito. Mas e Yuu? Como seu moreno devia estar se sentindo? Yuu devia estar assustado e acuado, longe de quem conhecia.

– Vou me oferecer pra ajudar Malfoy. – Kouyou decidiu. – Talvez eu também possa ajudar de alguma forma, não é, Kai-chan?

O moreninho concordou com um gesto de cabeça. Ele se ofereceria também, para fazer todo o possível e ajudar a encontrar Shiroyama Yuu, seu grande amigo e importante membro de sua banda.

E, enquanto pudesse, faria um esforço desgraçado para espantar um pensamento terrível que flutuara em sua mente.

Quanta certeza eles tinham de que Aoi e o bebê ainda estavam vivos?

UxA – HxD

– Silencio, por favor! – A voz enérgica de Hermione Weasley teve a força de calar aos que ali se encontravam e acabar com a balburdia. Todos olharam para ela.

A mulher devolveu o olhar de um por um daqueles presentes na reunião. Baltazar o Ministro da Magia; Wareck da Confederação Internacional de Bruxos, Bones do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, Norbert do Departamento de Cooperação Internacional de Magia, Croacker dos Mistérios, Harry Potter (parecendo extremamente cansado), Neville Longbottom, Cho Chang e a comissão nobre dos sereianos.

– Não estamos chegando a lugar algum. – a assessora do ministro disse.

Viram o interprete sereiano traduzir sua fala para os companheiros. Eles estavam usando o poder de transmutar a cauda em pernas, algo que exigia um poder muito grande e podia ser usado por apenas duas horas por dia. Somente os sereianos mais velhos e treinados podiam fazer tal coisa.

Um sereiano de alta patente disse algo naquela sua comunicação de golfinho e Chang, a tradutora dos bruxos, explicou:

– Ele não quer "chegar a algum lugar". – a chinesa estava pálida – O Rei afirma que a comissão veio apenas para oficializar a declaração de guerra. Eles planejam iniciar as batalhas amanhã.

Durante alguns segundos ninguém disse nada. A notícia arrasadora pegara a todos de forma direta. Já era esperado uma declaração de guerra, pois os rumores não negavam: centauros, duendes, alguns dragões e vários outros seres mágicos estavam dispostos a se aliar aos sereianos e lutar contra os bruxos.

Seria um massacre. Muitos perderiam a vida.

Antes que qualquer autoridade pudesse dizer alguma coisa, Hermione ficou em pé. O rosto demonstrava toda a urgência que sentia. Quando começou a falar, olhava diretamente para o Rei sereiano:

– Sei como se sente, Majestade. – vagamente notou o interperte deles traduzindo tudo – Por que nos sentimos iguais. É imperdoável que isso tenha acontecido enquanto acolhíamos a Rainha para os preparativos do Torneio Tri-Bruxo. Mas acredite em mim: vamos reparar esse erro. Temos sido vitimas de atentados premeditados. Levaram criaturas importantes e até mesmo um Muggle que estava sob nossa proteção. Não somos inimigos dos serenianos, mas nossos povos têm um inimigo em comum! Não use vossas forças contra nós, Majestade. Use-as junto a nós. Nos empreste vossos conhecimentos e nos ajude a trazer todos que foram levados! As alianças que fez para lutar contra os bruxos... Muito irá se perder numa guerra tola e imatura. Use vossa sensatez e não permita que seja manipulado!

Ao final do inflamado discurso Hermione estava sem fôlego. Não se sentou, permanecendo firme ao encarar os olhos perspicazes do rei.

Depois de longos e tensos minutos, o Rei falou algo que foi imediatamente traduzido por Cho:

– Ele pergunta o que você quer dizer com "manipulado".

Weasley respirou fundo:

– Desconfiamos que esses raptos estão interligados. Acreditamos que alguém, alguns seguidores de Lord Voldemort, estão se unindo mesmo após a morte dele. Essas pessoas sabem que os sereianos reagiriam assim, com a Guerra. Existe interesse em que os conflitos comecem. Acredito que jogar-nos uns contra os outros é um ardil sujo que encobre um interesse mais profundo. Mas ainda não tivemos tempo e pessoal suficiente para investigar.

Assim que o tradutor repetiu a ultima palavra de Hermione, o Rei respondeu de forma firme, e sua fala foi rapidamente traduzida por Cho Chang:

– O Rei Yr quer saber mais sobre isso.

O alívio de todos não teve tamanho. Se continuassem assim a guerra seria afastada. Hermione parecia ter conseguido um feito e tanto.

– Potter e Longbottom são os encarregados do caso. – Baltazar, o Ministro da Magia revelou – Estão a sua disposição para esclarecer qualquer dúvida. – os dois Aurors concordaram com um gesto de cabeça.

– Vou entrar em contato com o Ministério Japones. O caso ganhou proporções internacionais. – foi a vez de Nobert garantir.

– Meu departamento vai testar o Armário. Andamos melhorando seu funcionamento. Tenho certeza que serão um meio de transporte mais rápido que o Expresso e mais seguro que chave de portal. Poderemos ir ao Japão em poucos minutos. – Croaker, do Departamento dos Mistérios afirmou.

Ainda não haviam tocado nas leis que Potter e Malfoy tinham violado. Evitar a guerra e trazer as vítimas a salvo era prioridade número um. Haveria muito tempo para o resto depois que tudo estivesse bem.

UxA – HxD

O som de passos chamou a atenção tanto de Aoi quanto daquele ser preso na cela ao lado. Ambos aguardaram num misto de medo e apreensão que, quem quer que fosse, se aproximasse de uma vez.

Era uma mulher. A mesma que invadira seu apartamento em Tokyo, Shiroyama tinha certeza disso. Reconheceria a face de expressão fria em qualquer lugar, assim como o sorriso cruel no rosto adornado pelos cabelos negros e encaracolados.

A bruxa parou em frente à cela da "sereia" e, com um sorriso extremamente debochado, reverenciou:

– Salazar salve a Rainha Anterrabae, Majestade dos sereianos. – riu – Vossas acomodações estão a contento?

Gargalhou da raiva que apossou-se da face animalesca de sua prisioneira. Sacou a varinha apontou para sua vitima, feliz ao vê-la se encolher. A raiva cedendo lugar ao medo:

– Não quer brincar Rainha? – a bruxa fingiu sentir muito – Bellatrix quer brincar com você... Vamos lá... Só um pouquinho...

Balançou a varinha de modo maldoso, ficando mais e mais feliz. Sua prisioneira se encolhia cada vez que fingia que ia lançar o feitiço. Era tão divertido!

Paralisado em sua cela, Aoi apenas assistia, evitando mover-se e chamar a atenção. Estava confuso com a cena, mas de uma coisa tinha certeza: aquela bruxa era sádica!

Ainda muito contente consigo mesma, e sem qualquer aviso, Bellatrix balançou a varinha pela quarta ou quinta vez, mas não foi de brincadeira: com grande prazer exclamou o feitiço proibido:

– Cruccio!

O terror atingiu Yuu no mesmo instante em que a Cruciatus atingiu a rainha dos chamados Sereianos. Impressionado, viu que a pobre criatura parecia estar sendo torturada, e todo o seu corpo se contorcia vitima de uma dor excruciante.

Rindo, Bellatrix encerrou o feitiço. Ficou admirando seu feito, a mulher-peixe ofegante caída no chão semi coberto de água fria e suja, mal podendo se mover tamanho o sofrimento que paralisava cada mínima parte de seu ser.

Aoi respirava muito de leve, sem poder acreditar no que vira. Podia sentir o suor frio escorrendo por suas costas, grudando a roupa já úmida ao corpo magro.

Como se sentisse o medo do japonês, Bellatrix olhou diretamente para ele através das grades. Começou a avançar em direção a sua cela na mesma proporção em que o moreno afastava-se buscando alguma proteção na parede grosseira e irregular do fundo do local.

Bellatrix ergueu a varinha e começou a cantarolar:

– Não posso brincar com Muggles. Não posso brincar com Muggles. Muggles são tão frágeis...

O japonês engoliu em seco e cobriu o ventre com as mãos. Assustado percebeu o sorriso aumentando naquela face insana.

"_Meu filho..._"

Foi a única coisa lógica que o rapaz conseguiu pensar.

Parecendo uma criança feliz, Bellatrix cantarolou novamente:

– Eu quero brincar com Muggles. – apontou a varinha para Shiroyama – Muggles são tão frágeis.

"_Kouyou..._"

A visão do loiro deu um pequeno conforto para Yuu. Um minimo e fraco conforto. Algo ínfimo como o bater da asa de uma borboleta diante da certeza eminente do fim. Certeza que veio numa única palavrinha, cantarolada pela voz aveludada de uma mulher:

– Cruccio.

Continua...

11/02/2011

**Notas por Kaline Bogard.**

Dorgas Manolo!1

Desde que começou essa fanfic que eu queria digitar esse capitulo. Alok.

Eu sei que sou uma menina má. Kkkkkk )

**Nota por Felton Blackthorn**

E eu não concordei em momento algum, mas sou voto vencido nessa dupla.

O capitulo ficou grandinho.


	23. Apesar daquela dor nós temos que

**Autores**: Felton Blackthorn e Kaline Bogard  
**Título**: Chizuru**  
Beta**: Samantha Tigger Blackthorn  
**Sinopse**: Ele havia perdido as estribeiras e arremessado aquela porcaria no mundo Muggle. E agora... teriam, os quatro, que arcar com as conseqüências.  
**Orientação**: yaoi**  
Classificação**:18 anos**  
Gênero**: um pouco de tudo**  
Observação**: Essa história nos pertence, mas Harry Potter e a banda the GazettE não.  
**Nota:** Presente de aniversário para Ifurita

**Chizuru**

**Kaline e Felton**

**Capítulo XXIII  
Apesar daquela dor nós temos que continuar**

_– Ne. O que você acha disso? – Uruha sorriu – Sexo ocasional não é tão ruim assim..._

_Aoi olhou para o guitarrista loiro, integrante de sua banda, e respondeu com um outro sorriso. Concordou com um gesto de cabeça sabendo, no fundo, que pra ele nunca seria apenas sexo ocasional._

_Nunca poderia classificar o amor como um ato ocasional._

_O amor que sentia por Takashima Kouyou..._

Yuu abriu os olhos devagar. Respirava de leve sem conseguir pensar direito. Cada parte de seu corpo parecia ter sido torturada.

Arrastou-se lentamente pelo chão molhado até conseguir chegar às grades de um lado da cela e penosamente sentar-se, apoiando as costas nas barras de ferro. Não conseguiu medir quanto tempo demorou para fazer a simples tarefa, mas sentia que fora bastante.

Gemeu baixo.

Também não podia medir quanto tempo passara desacordado depois de ser vítima da bruxa chamada Bellatrix. Sabia apenas que perdera os sentidos ao ser atingido com o feitiço de tortura pela segunda vez. A abençoada inconsciência que o salvara do sofrimento.

Engoliu em seco e cobriu o ventre com cuidado. Aquela pobre criança inocente...

Apertou os lábios tentando conter um novo gemido. Foi impossível: junto com o lamento um soluço escapou. Logo as lágrimas vieram embaçar-lhe a visão e Yuu se entregou ao pranto. Aquelas lágrimas pareciam uma das únicas coisas quentes dentro de si, e escapavam lentamente, rolando pela face pálida e suja.

"_Kou..._"

A imagem do namorado serviu novamente como consolo. Um fraco e frágil consolo, mas algo que poderia manter a sanidade de Yuu naquele lugar abominável.

UxA – HxD

A segunda vez que o guitarrista moreno abriu os olhos não sentiu dor. Apenas uma estranha sensação de adormecimento em suas pernas e braços. Talvez por ter ficado tempo demais na mesma posição.

Ergueu a cabeça e escrutinou o céu através das fendas no paredão. Podia notar algumas estrelas. Era noite.

Segurou-se nas barras e ficou em pé. Quase caiu, meio tonto. E logo em seguida tomou consciência da fome. Quanto tempo fazia desde que comera algo pela última vez? Horas? Talvez mais de um dia.

Ele não fazia idéia de quanto tempo estava preso ali.

Gemendo baixo olhou na direção da sereiano, agora sabia que aquela era a raça da criatura de nome Anterrabae, nome usado várias vezes por Bellatrix, durante a seção de tortura. Mas ela parecia dormir.

Numa forma de esticar os músculos deu uns passos hesitantes, arrastando os pés pela água escura e fria. Respirou fundo duas vezes. Realmente não sentia mais dor, porém ela estava bem vívida em sua mente. Ele ainda estava perdido, longe de casa, das pessoas que conhecia, longe de Kouyou. Alias, estaria seu namorado bem? Teria acontecido algo com ele durante o ataque?

– Uru... – sussurrou, os pensamentos se confundiam entre a preocupação, o medo e a fome. Uma tortura física e psicológica pelo qual nunca tinha passado antes.

A incerteza era uma grande inimiga. Shiroyama não sabia se a pessoa que amava estava bem, não sabia se ele ficaria bem, qual seria seu destino, e tudo o que passaria até que fosse encontrado. Isso _se_ fosse encontrado.

Qual seria o propósito daqueles bruxos ao raptá-lo? Iriam pedir algum resgate? Por mais questões e dúvidas que tivesse, a maior de todas a rodear sua mente era também a mais terrível: estaria Uruha bem? Estaria ferido? Quando o veria de novo?

Ao pensar isso Yuu tremeu. Porque a dúvida trazia outra ainda mais dolorosa: o veria de novo?

Foi então que notou a pequena vasilha no chão, do lado de fora da cela. Estreitou os olhos abaixando-se muito próximo as barras. Alguém havia deixado aquilo enquanto estava sem sentidos...

Olhou para os lados e novamente para a tigelinha. Não tinha uma aparência apetitosa, pelo contrário. Estava cheia com uma espécie de sopa, uma água um tanto rala, de cor indefinida. Mas mesmo que não fosse uma visão apetitosa seu estomago reclamou e ele viu-se preso num dilema: sua parte racional não tinha coragem sequer de tocar naquilo, mas seu instinto de sobrevivência o animava a seguir em frente, a fazer qualquer coisa para sobreviver.

E Yuu não podia ser egoísta. Havia uma criança em seu ventre, tudo o que lhe acontecia afetava o ser inocente. Inclusive passar fome.

Olhou outra vez para a vasilha. Depois deixou os olhos observarem o lugar sombrio onde estava.

O estomago doeu, num lembrete de que precisava comer. Porém a dúvida era terrível! O que era aquilo que haviam lhe dado? E se tivesse algum tipo de poção? E se causasse mais dor, ou algo pior? E se afetasse seu filho?

Automaticamente esticou o braço, passando-o pelo vão entre as barras e segurou a tigela. Levou-a próximo ao rosto e aspirou o cheiro. Aquilo não tinha cheiro de nada. Os olhos escuros brilharam revelando o dilema no qual se encontrava.

Ele nunca tinha sentido tanta fome antes. Nem na época que a banda era desconhecida, durante o começo quando batalhavam por um espaço no cenário musical...

Vencendo a resistência racional que o impedia de comer e mandando embora qualquer prudência, Yuu levou a vasilha aos lábios, já que não havia colher, e provou a sopa. Ao contrário do que podia parecer, o gosto era muito melhor do que a aparência.

Não reconhecia aquele sabor como algo que já tivesse comido antes. Com toda certeza do mundo, era algo preparado pelos bruxos, com ingredientes bruxos.

Devorou a sopa em dois grandes goles. E, se pudesse, pediria por mais. Com as mãos tremendo, devolveu a pequena tigela ao chão, do lado de fora da grade e sentou-se no chão. As roupas já estavam molhadas e frias, não fazia diferença alguma.

Fechou os olhos. O coração disparou diante da leve ânsia de vomito que o acometeu. Seria por causa da poção? Seria a conseqüência normal da gestação? Ou simplesmente uma reação por ter ficado tempo demais sem ingerir nada?

Eram novas questões para as quais Yuu não tinha resposta. Por isso resignou-se em continuar sentado, com os olhos fechados, lutando contra as sensações ruins de enjôo, enquanto sentia o corpo tremer.

UxA – HxD

Aoi ergueu a cabeça e observou o céu que começava a clarear. Ele passara a noite toda insone, vistoriando cada pequena parte daquela cela, tateando sob a claridade fosca, alisando e testando. Procurando algo que nem ele mesmo sabia o que era.

Ao final de sua analise, parara em frente a parede do fundo, retirara um dos anéis e começara a riscar o paredão. Esfregara a jóia cuidadosamente e com firmeza por horas (afinal não tinha pressa), até conseguir fazer uma marca bem visível no cantinho. Uma marca para um dia, contando daquele em que fora atacado pela tal Bellatrix.

Tentaria contar a passagem do tempo da forma mais fiel que conseguisse.

Ouviu um barulho baixo e um som semelhante à um gemido. Era a rainha dos sereianos que despertava.

Yuu notou a forma dificultosa pela qual a criatura se movia, sentando-se contra a parede do fundo da cela. Preocupado, aproximou-se e segurou nas barras de ferro com as duas mãos:

– Está tudo bem? – sondou a expressão dolorida. Ela fora atacada primeiro, depois Bellatrix voltara sua atenção a Aoi, e em seguida voltara a agredir a sereiano, sempre debochando de sua condição real (o que fez o japonês deduzir que o ser deveria ser alguém importante para o povo dela). Então a bruxa o acertara pela segunda vez com o feitiço e Aoi desmaiara. Ele não tinha como saber se Anterrabae fora torturada após isso.

A sereiano observou seu companheiro de prisão com curiosidade na expressão animalesca. Entreabriu os lábios e respondeu em seu próprio idioma.

Aoi franziu as sobrancelhas. A comunicação entre eles não parecia nada fácil. Ele apontou para si mesmo e disse:

– Yuu. – apontou para a sereiano e disse: – Anterrabae. Compreende?

Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado, pensativa. Ergueu uma sobrancelha. Animado, o moreno voltou a se apontar:

– Yuu.

Anterrabae sorriu de leve e apontou pra si mesma. Murmurou algo na sua linguagem gutural. Aoi deduziu que talvez fosse o nome dela, dita na língua dos golfinhos. Ele sorriu de volta apontando pra ela:

– Anterrabae. Muito prazer. – parou de sorrir e olhou em volta – Pena que foi nessas condições. Não faço idéia de porque vim parar aqui ou como...

A criatura não disse nada nem deu sinais de entender o que fora dito pelo rapaz. Ficou apenas olhando, com interesse brilhando nos olhos vazados. Era prova de que estivera cansada de ficar sozinha ali. E ter uma companhia no lugar horrível era melhor do que a solidão. Não podiam se compreender, mas eram seres na mesma situação, sofrendo as mesmas punições e torturas.

Ouvir algo que não podia compreender ou compreender a resposta do silêncio, de quando permanecia presa com mais ninguém? Anterrabae preferia ouvir a voz rouca que soava desanimada. Por isso observava com atenção, esperando que ele continuasse.

Yuu sentiu o incentivo e ficou grato:

– Eu queria realmente saber porque me trouxeram pra cá...

A sereiano abaixou a cabeça e fitou o ventre saliente de Yuu. O japonês soltou uma das grades e tocou a barriga:

– Ah... Isso... É estranho não acha? Eu estou esperando um filho. – e, surpreendentemente, não soou mais tão bizarro.

Anterrabae sorriu largo e fez uma leve reverencia em cumprimento. Não compreendera as palavras que foram ditas, mas captou a essência. Era uma linguagem universal: a vida nova que crescia, lutava para chegar a esse mundo. Não havia nada mais belo no mundo.

Shiroyama cobriu o ventre com as duas mãos, tocando com carinho. Não se preocupou em esconder o sorriso suave:

– Espero que esteja tudo bem... – arregalou os olhos surpreso e assustado com o que sentira – Chutou! O bebê chutou! – exclamou. Os olhos brilharam e ele alisou a barriga tentando sentir aquilo novamente. O movimento do pequeno ser. Foi a primeira vez que acontecera! Não podia descrever a emoção que o dominara.

Ele nunca imaginaria uma coisa daquelas...

– Foi um choque pra nós. – Aoi relembrou com os olhos longe, a mente no dia que conhecera Potter e Malfoy – Quando aqueles bruxos vieram dar a notícia. Pensei que estivéssemos enlouquecendo. Uruha também... ah, Uruha é meu namorado. Ele é o outro pai dessa criança. Ele ia adorar sentir o filho chutando.

Os dois prisioneiros se encararam em silencio por longos segundos. Então Aoi suspirou:

– Eu quero ver Kouyou outra vez.

Diante do olhar penalizado da sereiano, Aoi afastou-se das grades e foi encolher-se no fundo da cela. Não se importou em sentar no chão molhado: não tinha outra opção. Abraçou as pernas tentando se aquecer.

Ele queria mesmo reencontrar Uruha, ter a certeza de que o namorado estava bem. Queria voltar pra casa, pra junto dos amigos. Poder comer alguma coisa decente (de preferência algo que tivesse muito chocolate com avelã), beber até saciar completamente a sede que tentava ignorar. Tomar um longo, longo banho. E o que começava a preocupá-lo de verdade: poder ir ao banheiro.

Tentou não entrar em desespero. Não adiantava entrar em pânico pela situação. Afinal, ele não fazia idéia de quanto tempo ficaria ali, longe de Takashima e das pessoas que conhecia. Em condições totalmente desumanas...

Continua...

11/02/2011

**Notas por Kaline Bogard:**

Praticamente não fiz nada nesse capitulo. Acho que a parte que eu modifiquei deve estar bem evidente, porque o meu pensamento parece contrário ao do Felton. É impressionante!


End file.
